Prometí regresar a tí, pero no soy la misma de aye
by CullenMasen
Summary: Bella y los Cullen son amigos desde que nacieron, pero cuando Bella viaja a Italia con sus padres a celebrar su cumpleaños 18, su amistad con Edward desaparece, él creo que ella le mintió después de ser los mejores amigos. Pasan los años y ella regresa de vivir en Italia, muy cambiada y dispuesta a poner de cabeza el mundo de su antiguo amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Éramos amigos, crecimos juntos ya que nuestros padres se conocen desde el instituto, nacimos con unos meses de diferencia, pero aún así éramos muy unidos, él, su hermana melliza y su hermano mayor eran como mis hermanos, pero un día todo eso se acabo, mi mejor amigo se encargo de destruir lo que yo tanto amaba, nuestra amistad.

Ahora, después de no verlos por tres años regresare a Forks, pero se que se llevaran una sorpresa ya que la Bella que conocieron no se parece a la que esta por encontrarse cara a cara con ellos.

**Capitulo 1 El Regreso**

Voy en el avión, camino al pueblo que fue mi hogar, donde conocí a personas maravillosas que me llenaron de alegría y buenos momentos por casi 18 años, pero también donde se encuentra la persona que me hizo más daño y la cual fue muy importante para mí.

Mis padres no me acompañan en este viaje, ellos decidieron quedarse un poco más en Italia, lugar donde hemos vivido estos tres años. Mientras miro por la ventanilla de mi avión privado, no puedo evitar recordar cómo fue que todo cambio, que todo se derrumbo.

***Flash back***

Mi familia y yo estamos por viajar a Italia, mis padres saben que mi sueño es visitar Roma, así que como faltan unos meses para mi cumpleaños 18, han decidido llevarme todo el verano antes de entrar a mi último año de instituto. Solo me duele dejara mis amigos por tanto tiempo, ellos son como mis hermanos, no sé cómo es que alguien tan simple como yo puede tener la amistad de personas como los Cullen.

Alice Cullen es de mi edad, pero somos tan distintas, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero su personalidad no se parece en nada a la mía, Alice es extrovertida, alegre, en otras palabras es como un torbellino, no se detiene ante nada ni nadie, ama las fiestas y más cuando ella las organiza.

Su hermano mellizo, pero mayor que ella por cinco minutos es Edward, él es mi mejor amigos, compartimos tantas cosas en común, nuestros gustos por la música clásica y en algunos libros también, somos como hermanos y muchas veces parecemos trillizos, él, Alice y yo. Emmet es el hermano mayor de ambos, tiene 20 años y ya esta estudiando mercadeo en una universidad de Australia junto a su despampanante novia Rosalie, ellas estudia diseño de modas, cosa por la cual Alice la adora, pero no tanto como a su novio Jasper Hale, hermano gemelo de Rose, el cual es la persona más tranquila y pacífica que conozco.

Ellos cuatro son mi familia, mis hermanos, mis amigos y aunque este viaje es lo que más he querido hacer desde que tengo uso de razón, los voy a extrañar mucho.

-Bella, ¿segura que ya empacaste todo?-

-Sí Alice tu misma lo revisaste tres veces.- Alice se encontraba en mi casa ayudándome a empacar mis maletas.- Ya deja de preocuparte.

-Amiga es que te voy a extrañar mucho, no sabes la falta que me vas a hacer.- Alice corrió por mi cuarto hasta llegar a mi lado y abrazarme con sus delgados brazos de duende.

-Yo también te extrañare duendecillo, pero no me iré para toda la vida, regresare para el inicio de clases.-

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo, como si ya no te fuera a ver más,- ella siempre predice lo que pasara y en casi todo acierta,- deja de predecir el futuro, sabes que hay ocasiones en las que no se cumplen tus predicciones.

-Solo he fallado una vez, y aún no se cómo fue que paso, yo estaba segura de que tú y Edward serian pareja desde hace un año.-

-Somos amigos, solo eso, es más somos hermanos y eso no cambiara.- Alice siempre ha dicho que su mellizo y yo seremos novios, pero eso no puede ser, no nos queremos de ese modo.

-Pero yo estaba segura de que mi hermano se enamoraría de ti, eso parecía cada vez que se veían a los ojos o estaba en la misma habitación, es frustrante.-

-Se que no estás acostumbrada a perder pero, en esta ocasión te fallaron tus dones,- Alice me saco la lengua como niña chiquita e hizo un puchero marca Alice- ahora, ayúdame a terminar de guardar las cosas que mis padres no tardan en llegar para irnos.

Can ayuda de Alice termine antes de lo imaginado, escuche como un coche se estacionaba en la entrada de mi casa, pensé que era la patrulla de mi padre o el sedan de mi madre que venía de su trabajo de enfermera en el Hospital del Dr. Carlise Cullen padre de mis amigos, pero al mirar por la ventana de mi cuarto note un reluciente Volvo plateado, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por mi rostro al saber de quién era ese coche, inmediatamente corrí hacia las escaleras mientras escuchaba a mi amiga gritar desde el cuarto: "-Ves, por cosas como esas es que digo que ustedes serán pareja-"

Al llegar a la puerta, y por milagro no lastimarme en el camino, corrí hacia la calle, donde un muy apuesto chico descendía del auto vistiendo una camiseta azul, jeans negros, tenis negras y una chaqueta de cuero negra, se veía realmente apuesto, porque bueno es como mi hermano pero no puedo evitar notar que es realmente guapo, solo una ciega no lo vería, pero aún así quedaría encantada con esa personalidad.

-Edward, -salude mientras me lanzaba literalmente a sus brazos, donde me sentía segura, él me devolvió el abrazo y giro con migo- bájame me voy a marear.

-No sé cómo aún después de tantos años no te acostumbras a que haga esto. ¿Cómo estás?- Me saludo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi frente.

-Estoy bien,-lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar perderme en esos posos dorados tan extraños y atrayentes a la vez- Alice y yo ya empacamos todo.

-Te voy a extrañara tanto bella, no sé como hare para estar todo el verano sin ti.-

-No exageres Edward, seguramente tendrás millones de citas con todas esas chicas del instituto que esperan por ti aprovechando que yo no estaré y no me usaras de escusa para no salir con ninguna de ellas.-

-No eres un escusa pequeña, para mi tu eres lo más dulce y maravilloso de mi vida,- no pude evitar sonrojarme ante sus palabras- además esos sonrojos tuyos, son una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

-Te quiero Edward, mucho, y yo también te voy a extrañar.- Lo abrace mientras él depositaba suaves besos en mi cabello.

-Prométeme una cosa Bella, -solo fui capaz de asentir contra su pecho, porque las ganas de llorar no me dejaban hablar- no te enamoras de nadie en Italia, volverás a Forks, volverás a mí, ¿me lo prometes?

-Regresare a Forks,- me separe un poco de su lado para verle el rostro- y regresare a ti Edward Cullen de eso no tengas dudas.- Y para sellar ese pacto le di el beso más cargado de sentimiento que nunca le he dado, pero en la mejilla ya que solo éramos amigos.

-Ustedes tienen que ser pareja yo nunca fallo.- Alice que hasta ahora estaba en la puerta de la casa increíblemente callada nos saco de nuestra burbuja personal.

-Hola hermanita, gracias por interrumpir- Edward saludo a su hermana con dulzura y sarcasmo- ahora que ya te metiste, ven a darle un abrazo a tu hermano.

Alice corrió hacia nosotros, yo trate de separarme de Edward para que pudiera saludar mejor a Alice, pero él me sujeto de la cintura y me fue imposible hacerlo.

Entramos a mi casa y mientras ellos veían televisión yo prepare unos emparedados y refrescos, se los entregue y me senté a junto a Edward que inmediatamente coloco un brazo sobre mis hombros para poder acercarme a su pecho, pude ver como Alice nos miraba y sonreía, esta niña nunca se dará por vencida, y aunque yo sabía que n se podía apostar en contra de ella, creo que esta vez, ella perdió.

Pasamos así una hora, en donde hablábamos recordando nuestra infancia, nuestras travesuras, cada vez que queríamos inventar un juego nuevo, cuando yo me caía y Edward me ayudaba y consolaba, todas esas historias que yo guardo dentro de mi corazón.

-Ya llegamos- se escucho la voz de René mi madre- Bella espero que tengas la maleta lista nos vamos en un rato.

-Ya esta lista mamá, Alice me ayudo.-

-Hola Alice, hola Edward, ¿Cómo se encuentran?-

-Estamos bien gracias René- saludo Edward levantándose del sofá- ¿ustedes como están?

-Perfectamente gracias hijo.- Respondió mi padre mientras abrazaba a Alice y estrechaba la mano de mi amigo.

-Hola familia.- La inconfundible voz de Emmet se escucho desde la entrada.

-Emmet- corrió a abrazarlo, él es mi hermano oso,- no sabía que ibas a venir.

-Tenía que despedir a mi hermanita, no podíamos dejar de venir.-

-¿Podíamos?- Pregunte confusa.

-Nosotros tampoco podíamos faltar Bella.-

-Rose,- la abrace y luego a su hermano- Jasper no puedo creer que estén aquí.

-Gracias por la confianza Bella, ¿Cómo no íbamos a venir a verte?-

-Lo siento Jazz es solo que me parece increíble que hayan venido, pensé que llegaban la otra semana desde Australia, -dije mirando a Emm y a Rose ya que Jasper iba a una Universidad de Seattle para estar un poco más cerca de Alice y estudiar psicología- aún no puedo creer que adelantaran el viaje.

-Sabíamos que te ibas hoy y Emmet y yo queríamos estar presentes y bueno Jasper nos fue a recoger al aeropuerto. Pero no vinimos solos.-

-¿A no?-

-Hola hija,- la dulce voz de Esme Cullen me hizo esbozar una sonrisa aún más grande ella es como mi segunda mamá- nosotros también te veníamos a despedir.

-Esme, la abrase mientras ella la hacía maternalmente- gracias por venir, se los agradezco tanto.

-No debes hacerlo, para nosotros eres como una hija más.-

-Gracias Carlise,- lo abrace y luego los mire a todos- ustedes son mi familia y los quiero tanto.

Después de hablar un rato más y de que Emmet me sacara unas cuantas carcajadas y me hiciera sonrojar, llego la hora de marcharse, mis padres se despedían de los Cullen y yo me encontraba en medio de un abrazo grupal de todos mis hermanos.

-Los voy a extrañar chicos, -dije con lágrimas en los ojos- pero prometo regresar y contarles con lujo de detalles todo lo que paso en Italia, principalmente a ti Alice que se que no me dejaras de preguntar cada mínimo detalle.-

-Cuídate mucho Bells, - Emmet me dio uno de esos abrazos de oso que él sabe dar- y hablamos siempre no te olvides de nosotros.

-Nunca me podría olvidar de ustedes, son mis amigos, los primeros que tuve y además son mis hermanos son todo para mí.-

- Recuerda tu promesa Bella,- me dijo Edward mientras me daba un meso en la frente y me abrazaba – recuérdala siempre porque yo no la podre olvidar jamás.

-Siempre la recordare, te prometo que volver a tú lado Edward, no importa lo que pase, regresar a tu lado.-

Le bese la mejilla y con lágrimas rodando por mis ojos me marche de Forks para vivir una aventura lejos de lo que amo.

Un mes después.

Ya teníamos un mes en Roma, esta ciudad realmente es mágica, el Coliseo, las calles antiguas, todo contando una historia. Desde que llegue, cada día que pasaba llamaba a mis amigos, hablaba por largo tiempo con cada uno, incluso con los señores Cullen, pero con el que más hablo es con Edward, con él paso horas al teléfono, él me cuenta lo que hace en el verano y cuantas piezas de piano a compuesto, también que Rose a tenido que salvarlo de varias chicas que lo acosan, pero que después de que Rosalie Hale las asusta no vuelven a acercarse, y es que ella con esos ojos azules y cabello rubio intimida y baja la autoestima de cualquiera, inclusive la mía. Por mi parte yo le cuento a él lo que hago cada día y cuanto lo extraño, sentimiento que él dice compartir.

Un día le pedí a mis padres que me dejaran ir sola a caminar, ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que llegamos y ya conocía las calles sin problema, me costó convencerlos pero lo logre. Camine por varios minutos hasta que me detuve en una cafetería, donde un chico moreno, alto de cabello largo hasta lo hombros y sonrisa cordial me saludo y me atendió.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Jacob Black y seré su mesero, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Buenos días, podría darme un capuchino de vainilla y una rebanada de pastel de higos por favor.-

-Claro en uno minutos se los traigo.-

Se marcho, para volver al poco tiempo con mi orden, realmente parecía un gran chico, por lo que nos hicimos amigos a los pocos días ya que esa cafería era mi preferida por su excelente pastel de higos.

Una tarde cuando regresaba de estar en la cafetería, recibí un llamada en mi teléfono celular, al ver la fotografía no dude en responder, era una donde Edward me abrazaba por la espalda mientras su barbilla descansaba en mi hombro, esa fue tomada cuando él cumplió 17 años.

-Edward hola, ¿Cómo estás?- No podía ocultar la alegría que me daba escucharlo.

-Bella, estoy bien y ¿tú?, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?-

-Estoy bien y todo va de maravilla, conocí a un chico hace unas semanas y ahora somos buenos amigos.-

-¿Un chico, donde?- su voz era como de ¿enfado?

-En una cafetería cerca de donde no estamos quedando, es mesero y se llama Jacob Black es de nuestra edad, bueno nosotros cumplimos antes que él.-

-Que bueno y ¿cómo están tus padres?- No pude evitar notar que su tono de voz se tornaba aún serio.

-Muy bien, se que los tuyos están bien me enviaron mensajes en la mañana al igual que tus hermanos y los Hale.-

-Sí, ellos me lo comentaron hace rato, yo te iba podido responder estaba algo ocupado.-

-¿Ocultándote de las chicas?- El pobre siempre había sido perseguido por las chicas, pero para mi suerte nunca las hizo caso, no sé por qué me molesta pensar en verlo con alguien más, creo que nadie es lo suficiente mente buena para Edward.

-Que graciosa Preciosa- su voz ahora sonaba normal, y me encanta cuando me llama preciosa- pero no era eso por lo que estaba ocupado, Salí a conseguir unas que ocupaba.

-Al menos te libraste de las chicas por un rato. Creo que en el instituto todas esperan que las invites a salir.-

-¿Te incluyes en ese grupo de chicas?- No pude evitar sonrojarme, al menos él no me veía, no sé porque pero quería decirle que si, esto es extraño, somos grandes amigos nada más.

-Creo que ya pasamos por esa etapa ¿no crees?, desde que nacimos somos amigos y hemos salido al cine, cenar, o tan solo pasar tiempo juntos sin nadie más, podemos considerarlo citas.

-Algún día Bella, te llevare a una cita de verdad, te lo prometo.-

-¿A sí?, ¿y cómo sabremos que es una cita de verdad? –

-Lo sabrás, porque al invitarte usare la palabra cita, te recogeré en la puerta de tu casa y le prometeré a tú padre que te cuidare con mi vida, te llevare a un restaurante elegante y luego bailaremos bajo las luces del lugar, te tomare de la mano y caminaremos juntos por un parque, te dará frío porque Alice te habrá obligado a usar un hermoso vestido azul, mi color favorito ya que resalta el color de tu blanca piel. Te daré el saco de mi traje, y aun que te quede grande, te veras hermosa. Acariciare tu rostro y como estamos cerca de uno de los lugares donde llueve casi todo el tiempo, la lluvia nos mojara, y tu peinado elaborado por mi hermana y cuñada se arruinara, pero aún mojado y despeinado, tu cabello color chocolate se pegara a tu rostro haciéndote ver aún más hermosa, yo lo quitare de tu carita, y te sonrojaras como cada vez que te toco, me acercare a ti y te abrazare, me daré cuenta que tiemblas y te llevo a casa, en todo el camino en el coche, no dejo de darte la mano y tu sonríes como siempre lo haces, de una manera dulce e inocente. Al llegar te acompaño hasta la puerta, me inclino hacia ti y te beso en la mejilla, t te sonrojaras más. Y antes de irme, te prometo que no será la última vez que nos veamos.-

No sabía que decir, Edward había escribido la cita perfecta, y aunque no puedo decírselo porque es mi mejor amigo y eso sería extraño, yo ya deseo que ese día llegue, aunque debo reconocer que lo único que no me gusto fue el beso en la mejilla, desde hace tiempo que sueño con probar sus labios, pero, jamás deberá enterarse de eso.

-Creo que es una grandiosa idea,- pude hablar después de unos segundos- hace tiempo para mi cumpleaños 15 tu planeaste algo parecido, y me encantaría repetirlo, y también déjame decirte, que no debes ver más películas con Alice te esta afectando.

-Tienes razón,- ambos reímos- pero te aseguro que te invitare a una cita en algún momento hermosa señorita-

-Lo estaré esperando con ansias señor.-

-Te extraño mucho princesa, no sé cómo vivir sin ti, quiero verte, abrazarte y decirte cuanto te quiero.-

-Yo también te extraño Edward, extraño abrazarte y quedarme dormida en tus brazos, despertar al día siguiente con un beso tuyo en mi frente y escuchándote decir que me quieres a tu lado siempre. Pero pronto regresare y te aburrirás de mí, porque no me separare de tu lado.-

-Nunca me podría aburrir, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tú lado, aun que en algún momento nos distanciemos, te llevare en mi mente y corazón cada segundo que viva, y espera el día en el que estemos juntos de nuevo.-

-¿Es una promesa?- Pregunte con los lágrimas en los ojos, ya no lo podía negar más, amaba a mi mejor amigo.

-Es una promesa Bella, no importa lo que pase, siempre regresaremos a estar al lado del otro.-

-Me gusta eso.-

Seguimos hablando por otra hora más, es que hablar con Edward era tan sencillo como respirar y aun que se que no me debo de hacer ilusiones, sueño con el día en el que mi mejor amigo me diga que me ama, se que siempre he dicho que solo lo veo como amigo o un hermano, pero este tiempo en el que hemos estado separados, me he dado cuenta que lo quiero más que eso, yo lo amo.

Los días seguían pasando, cada día conversaba con los Cullen y los Hale, Edward y yo hablábamos de cada mínimo detalle de nuestro día, era como si cada cosa que viéramos fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Con el tiempo también fue creciendo mi amor por él, cada vez que colgábamos me ponía a llorar, estar en Italia es una experiencia maravillosa, pero extraño tanto esos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa de lado que me roba el aliento desde que tengo memoria.

Mi amistad con Jacob iba creciendo, él me conto que le gusta una chica amiga suya y que se llama Leath, me la presento y me pareció una persona perfecta para mi buen amigo Jake. Casa vez que le mencionaba a Edward su nombre, su voz se tornaba fría, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo en nuestra conversación, volvía a hacer el chico dulce y tierno que yo tanto amaba.

Se acercaba mi cumpleaños 18, el de Edward fue hace unas semanas, ya teníamos dos meses y medio de estar en Europa, nunca me gustaron las fiestas, pero esta era más triste que cualquier otra ya que, sería el primer cumpleaños que pasaba lejos de mis amigos. Estaba en mi recamara acomodando unas cosas que compre para mi regreso ya que dentro de medio mes regresaba a casa, no podía esperar para ver a mis amigos y abrazarlos.

Estaba en el cuarto de hotel y alguien toco la puerta, pensé que eran mis padres que habían dejado la llave, pero era extraño que ya hayan regresado, se supone que irían a algunos museos y después a cenar, y se fueron hace dos horas. Me fui a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo deje de respirar, un hermoso chico de ojos dorados y cabello despeinado me sonreía. Llevaba unos jeans negros, unas zapatillas deportivas negras con blanco y una camiseta de manga larga color azul oscuro, simplemente perfecto.

-EDWAD,- grite mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos, el me alzo y giro con migo- no puedo creer que estés aquí. Dije con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-No podía perderme tu cumpleaños y te extrañaba demasiado,- me puso en el suelo- y bien ¿Cómo has estado?, cumples en dos días ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-Que estés aquí es mi mejor regalo Edward,- lo volví abrazar y le susurré al oído- no sabes cuánto te quiero.

-Yo también mi princesa.-

Pasamos horas sentados en mi cama hablando, él me contaba como había conocido a una chica llamada Tania Delani en una fiesta que Alice organizo, cuando me empezaba a poner celosa me aclaro que tenia novio, un chico llamado Alex y que se notaba que se amaban mucho, además de que Tania tenía dos hermanas Kate, e Irina y ambas también tenían parejas y se las veía el amor hasta por los ojos. Eso me dejo más tranquila, aunque claro él no noto que estaba celos, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que Alice tenía razón; no se puede apostar en contra de Alice Cullen.

-Vamos a caminar, ¿te parece?-

-Claro Edward, me encantaría.-

Me cambie por ropa más decente ya que andaba en ropa deportiva y tomados de la mano salimos a caminar, no pude evitar que miles de chicas, miraban a Edward más de la cuenta, pero al final era yo la que iba abrazada a él, Edward llevaba un brazo en mis hombros y yo una mano en su cintura, se sentía tan bien estar de esta manera, realmente era común en nosotros este tipo de acercamiento pero con mi reciente descubrimiento sentía más cosas, ahora sé que el hormigueó en mi estomago cada vez que lo veía se debía a que lo amo y que no es nada más ni nada menos que mariposas.

-Te llevaré a comer el mejor pastel de higos del planeta.-

-¿Del planeta, no crees que exageras un poco Bella?-

-Claro que no- le dije con una gran sonrisa, en cuanto lo pruebes te darás cuenta de que digo la verdad.-

Lo lleve hasta el lugar donde conocí a Jacob, quería presentárselo, Jake sabia quien era Edward, siempre hablaba de él y creo que es momento de presentarlos, no le he dicho a Edward que Jake tiene novia, pero es solo porque considero que no debo divulgar la vida de otras personas, pero ahora que esta aquí con migo, creo que podremos salir los cuatro. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que nos a tendieran.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre señorita?- Sonreí al instante, ese era mi amigo.

-Sí, joven pero esta vez quiero dos rebanadas.-

- ¿No crees que es demasiado azúcar?- Me respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-No lo creo además no es solo para mi,- mire a Edward que miraba a Jacob con ¿odio?- Jacob, te presento a Edward Cullen, Edward, te presento a Jacob Black.

-Mucho gusto Edward, Bella siempre me habla de ti.-

-Igualmente.- La respuesta de Edward fue cortante y fría.

- Iré por tu pedido Bella.-

Jacob se alejo para regresar con dos enormes rebanadas de pastel, Edward se relajo la poco tiempo y como supuse me dio la razón respecto a la pastel. Note como miraba a Jake, pero preferí dejarlo así, no sabía que le pasaba. Regresamos al hotel después de dos horas en la cafetería, me despedí de Jacob y me marche. Mis padres estaban felices de ver a Edward, el cual se quedaría en la habitación al lado del nuestro.

Pasaron tres días y mi cumpleaños llego. Edward y mis padres me llevaron a cenar y al cine. A las 8 de la noche Edward y yo nos fuimos a ver el Coliseo, de noche y con luna llena era una imagen perfecta. Caminamos tomados de la mano, a cada segundo él me besaba la frente y me decía que me quería, era todo tan perfecto que no quería que se acabara. Ese día también me regalo una cadena de oro blanco delgada, y en ella tenía la mitad de un corazón, y él tenía la otra mitad, si juntábamos las dos partes se podía leer, "JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL". Recuerdo que le dije que no debía gastar dinero pero no me escucho y la verdad es que la cadena era hermosa, desde entonces no me quito.

Una semana después de mi cumpleaños Jacob me llamo a mi celular, eran las once de la mañana, sabía que estaba trabajando, por lo que me extraño.

-¿Jake?, ¿paso algo?-

-Bella, tranquila no paso nada, solo quería pedirte que vinieras a la cafetería, quiero contarte algo, pero en persona, y además ocupo tu ayuda, ¿vienes por favor?-

-Claro, voy en seguida.-

Colgué la llamada y Salí del Hotel, Edward no había venido a mi cuarto por lo que supuse estaba dormido u ocupado, antes de irme le deje una nota debajo de la puerta diciéndole donde estaba, quizás pudiéramos almorzar juntos.

Llegue a la cafetería, y un muy nervioso Jacob me sirvió un capuchino y pastel de higos y se sentó con migo. Hablamos cerca de media hora, pero nada que pareciera urgente o que requería un favor mio.

-¿Jake, que pasa, que favor ocupas?-

-Bella, veras este, yo…- estaba realmente nervioso- quiero pedirle a Leath que se case con migo.

-¿Qué?- No lo podía creer, esta noticia era maravillosa.

-Me quiero casar, pero no sé como pedírselo, ¿me ayudas?-

-Claro que si Jake, - me levante de mi silla y lo abrase con fuerza,- es una noticia maravillosa, y cuenta con migo para lo que sea.

-Gracias- me tomó e la mano cuando me volví a sentar- eres una gran amiga Bella.

Nos pusimos a planear como podía pedírselo, se notaba que estaba nervioso pero feliz a la vez, en ningún momento soltó mi mano, creo que necesitaba mucho apoyo. Después de unos minutos vi por la ventana a Edward, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos echas puño a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Jake, esperarme un momento por favor, Edward esta afuera, le diré que entré, el podría ayudarnos a planear algo, es un romántico.-

-De acuerdo ve, aquí los espero.-

Fui hacia donde estaba Edward, pero su rostro solo denotaba dolor, furia y más dolor. No me miraba a los ojos, era como si temiera ver algo malo en ellos.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?-

-No.- Contesto fríamente.

-Dime qué te pasa por favor, te conozco demasiado, y sé que estás molesto por algo.- Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Cómo quieres que este?- su voz se elevo con furia- voy hacia tu cuarto y me encuentro con una nota tuya cerca de mi puerta donde dices: "EDWARD, ESTARÉ EN LA CAFETERIA DE SIEMPRE, NOS VEMOS ALLÁ ASÍ ALMORZAMOS JUNTOS, MIS PADRES NO ESTAN, TE VEO LUEGO, CON CARIÑO BELLA." Y vengo a buscarte y te encuentro abrazada de Jacob y luego permanecen con las manos unidas,

-No te entiendo, ¿tenias tiempo de estar de pie aquí?, debiste entrar.-

-¿Para interrumpir su lindo momento?, no gracias, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas interesada en él?- ¿Qué yo qué?

-Por que no es así, él me llamo por que ocupaba un favor de mi parte eso es todo, no entiendo porque te molestas tanto.-

-No mientas más Bella, desde que lo conociste no paras de hablar de él, en cada llamada que hacíamos, su nombre salía de tus labios, y la venir aquí lo comprobé, te enamoras te él ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Ya te dije que no es como lo piensas, él solo es mi amigo, y también hablo de ti todo el tiempo, tienes que creerme.- Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin control.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Jacob salió y miro a Edward y luego a mí, al ver mi rostro me abrazo- ¿Por qué lloras Bella?

-Claro ahora vienes a defender a tu amada.- Hablo Edward con ironía.

-¿De qué hablas?, Bella es mi amiga, y veo que tú la estas lastimando, por eso la defiendo. Yo no la amo de esa forma, porque yo ya…-

-Dejen de mentirme los dos, se nota cuanto se quieren. Bella eres una mentirosa, o puedo creer que me hayas mentido de esa forma al decirme que solo eran amigos, si claro, eso no te lo crees ni tú.- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Edward, por favor detente, déjame explicarte todo.- Me libere de los brazos de Edward y camine hacia él pero se alejo al verme cerca.

-No te me acerques Isabella- odio mi nombre completo y más cuando son pronunciados con odio por la persona que es mi mejor amigo y que amo- no te quiero volver a ver nunca.

Cuando se iba alejando me derrumbé, caí al suelo arrodillada, sentí los brazos de Jake levantarme.

-Yo te amo Edward.- Susurre con un nudo en la garganta.

-Todo se solucionara Bella, ya lo veras.- Jake me repetía cada segundo mientras me llevaba en su coche hacia el hotel.

Al llegar mis padres ya están ahí al verme se alarmaron, solo les dije que tuve un pequeño desacuerdo con Edward, mi madre quería detalles pero mi padre me salvo de eso. Jake me llevo hasta mi cuarto y me recostó en la cama.

-Bella tranquila, me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello- se que todo se arreglara pronto, ya lo veras.

Pero no fue así, nada se soluciono, por medio de mi madre me entere de que Edward se había marchado del hotel esa misma tarde, solo se despidió de Charlie y de ella. Jake se fue hasta que me quede dormida.

Nada mejoro, por el contrario, todo empeoro, el momento de regresar a Forks se acercaba, pero yo no quería ir, Alice me había llamado diciendo que Edward estaba extraño desde que llego de Italia, que ya no era el mismo y que no decía que fue lo que había pasado, yo solo le dije que nuestra amistad se había acabado, quería detalles como siempre pero esta vez no se los di.

Estaba sentada viendo televisión mis padres estaban tomando café cerca de sonde estaba yo, en una semana nos iríamos, pero yo no soportaría verlo y ver en sus ojos ese desprecio hacia mí.

-Papá, mamá. ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro hija, dinos.- Mi padre respondió se acerco para sentarse a mi lado, mi madre se puso al frente.

-Yo no quiero regresar a casa, quiero quedarme aquí, o por lo menos en un lugar lejos de Forks.-

-Pero ¿Por qué hija?-

-Mamá, no quiero regresar, por favor no me hagan regresar.-

-¿Es por Cullen?- Papá desde que me vio llorar supo que fue por Edward y ahora lo llamaba Cullen.

-Sí y no, la verdad es que ya no somos amigos y eso me duele, y por eso quiero alejarme y además me gustaría terminar mis estudios en Europa.-

-Como quieras hija, sabes que cuentas con nosotros.-

-Gracias mamá.- Ambos me abrazaron.

Le conté a Jacob, la gran noticia y se alegro de que no fuera, porque Leath no podía con la boda y porque me querían demasiado. Alice y los demás no se alegraron tanto, pero entendieron que no podía volver. Termine mis estudios en Milán como quería y poco a poco fue guardando el dolor que las palabras de Edward me dejaron, porque después de meses llorando su adiós, me di cuenta que sus palabras dolieron tanto porque no confió en mi, y me llamo mentirosa, cuando yo nunca le había mentido en la vida.

Ese día, frente a la cafetería Italiana "La Fontana", fue la última vez que vi a Edward, fue el día que lo perdí.

***Fin Flashback.***

Ahora estoy de regreso, pero no soy las misma de antes, en Italia pasaron muchas cosas, una de ellas me cambio la vida por completo. Al cumplir 19 un abogado se contacto con mis padres y pido que nos viéramos pronto con él. Al hacerlo nos enteramos que mi abuelo materno me había dejado una herencia enorme, eran tres empresas; una editorial y una constructora ambas en Italia y una empresa de inversiones en Alemania, lo que sumaban millones y millones de dólares, así como una casa en Italia y otra en Alemania y varios autos. Se supone que debían entregármelas a los 18, pero no sabían que estábamos en Milán hasta hace poco.

Ahora soy multimillonaria, estudie literatura, economía y arquitectura. Ahora regreso por que Carlise Cullen contrato a la constructora Dyerw para ampliar el área de pediatría de su hospital, claro que él no sabe que la dueña de esa empresa soy yo. Pero lo sabrá dentro de poco ya que en una hora llego a Forks.

-Señorita, será mejor que se ponga le cinturón, estamos por aterrizar.- La azafata se acerco para decirme que habíamos llegado.

-Sí, gracias.- Conteste al instante.

En mi mano llevo el libro de Cumbres Borrascosas, sigue siendo mi favorito, pero solo uso la copia vieja que tengo ya que la edición especial de lujo que me dio Edward en mi cumpleaños número 11 esta guardada en una maleta y luego irá a parar a la caja fuerte, donde también guardo mis sentimientos.

Al aterrizar, un auto negro me esperaba con su chofer y todo, es uno de los autos de mi familia. Me subí y nos dirigimos a mi nueva casa, ya que ya no viviría donde antes, ahora compre una mansión a las afueras de Forks, pero no esta cerca de los Cullen, no quiero estar mucho tiempo cerca del que fue mi mejor amigo.

-Llegamos señorita.-

El chofer me ayudo a bajar del auto y entre él y el mayordomo me llevaron las maletas a la recamara, la cual estaba total mente decorada, obra de Alice y Esme, solo que no saben para quien es, solamente pedí que las contrataran para decorar la casa, pero sin revelar mi identidad, ya mañana sabrán quien es la dueña. Como era tarde y estaba realmente cansada, me cambie y me acosté a dormir, al poco rato me quede dormida.

Me desperté a las 8 de la mañana, había tenido un sueño extraños, era como recuerdos de mi niñez y mi vida en Forks, y en todos ellos estaba Edward, creo que el hecho de saber que esta cerca me pone nerviosa.

Me aliste y baje a desayunar, Sophie la cocinera me recibió con una sonrisa y me sirvió un plato con frutas, un jugo de naranja y un poco de yogur. Después de comer me puse a leer un poco, tenía que estar en el hospital a las doce y apenas eran las 10.

Cuando llego la hora, estaba realmente nerviosa, ni siquiera el hablar en público delante de inversionistas, me pone tan nerviosa. Esta vez no quise llevar chofer, por lo que tome el Toyota landcruiser y conduje hasta el hospital, al llegar note que había cambiado bastante, Carlise se preocupa demasiado por sus pacientes, convirtiéndose en un Doctor amado y admirado.

-Buenas tardes, estoy aquí para una reunión con Carlise Cullen.- Pregunte a una enfermera.

-Claro, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Solo dígale que la dueña de la constructora esta aquí, por favor.- No quería que se diera cuanta aún.

-Claro, permítame un momento.-

Hablo unos minutos por teléfono y luego de colgar me aviso que podía pasar. No sabía cómo actuar, Carlise siempre fue como un padre para mí, pero han pasado años y he cambiado mucho. Toque la puerta y después de un "pase", entre. Lo vi, sentado leyendo en su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen.- Al escucharme subió la cabeza y su mirada paso a hacer de confusión y de cariño.

-NO puede ser, Bella hija, ¿qué haces aquí?, ha pasado tanto tiempo- se levanto para abrazarme- te extrañamos tanto.

-Yo también los extrañe, y debo reconocer que no planeaba regresar aún, pero tengo que hacer negocios contigo, por eso me llamaste ¿no es así?

-¿Negocios?- se notaba que no entendía nada- ¿de qué hablas hija?

-Bueno Carlise, la constructora que hará el trabajo, es mía, mi abuelo materno me la dejo, junto con una editorial y una empresa de inversiones, así que harás negocios conmigo, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Es sorprendente hija, pero dime ¿Cómo paso todo?-

Nos sentamos en un sofá del consultorio, le fui contando todo, y en cada cosa que decía su mirada se iluminaba más.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo, que te haya ido tan bien. Pero ahora es momento de la reunión, mis hijos estarán ahí.- Esto último me puso nerviosa de nuevo.

-Claro, vamos.-

Caminamos por los pasillos, Carlise me presentaba como su hija ante todo el que lo saludara. De pronto se detuvo en frente de una enorme puerta de vidrio que no dejaba ver nada hacia adentro, ni hacia afuera, ya que yo tenía de este tipo de material en mi casa de Italia. Carlise entró y saludo a los presentes y luego me hizo entrar.

-Ahora, es momento de que conozcan a la dueña de la constructora que haré el trabajo.- Se hizo a un lado para que me vieran.

-Buenas tardes.- Dije con voz firme, note como los hijos de Carlise me miraban sorprendidos, al igual que los Hale.

-Bella- Alice se puso a llorar y corrió a abrazarme- Te extrañe tanto amiga, ¿Cuándo regresaste, porque no avisaste? Me soltó y frunció el ceño.

-Era sorpresa amiga.-

-Hola Bella.- Dijeron los Hale y Emm al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos.-

-Bella….- Me gire para ver a Edward, su rostro era de confusión y ¿alegría?, no eso no puede ser, él ya no me quiere.

-Hola Edward,- dije lo más calmada que pude- ¿Qué bueno verte?

Alice me pidió que le contara toda la historia de cómo ahora era multimillonaria, no hable más con Edward, solo notaba como me veía, y yo para mi mala suerte me sonrojaba. Después de estar como una hora contando con detalle lo que había sido de mi vida estos años, Edward por fin hablo.

-¿Y no viene tu querido amigo contigo?- Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¿Cuál amigo?- Respondi con duda, no sé de quién habla.

-Jacod.- Dijo como si fuera obvio.

-A, él, si viene dentro de poco,- en ese momento se abrió la puerta- ah mira ya llego.

-Preciosa, ¿ya terminaste la reunión?- Dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba.

-Sí, acaba, mira ellos son mis amigos, Emmet Cullen, Alice su hermana y Edward el mellizo de Alice Jasper y Rosalie, las parejas de Emm y Alice.- Dije señalando uno por uno.- Chicos él es Jacob Black mi amigo de Italia.

Todos lo saludaron amistosamente, menos Edward que desde que lo conoció no lo soporta. Ambos actuaron como si no se conocieran y no sé la razón.

-Veo que siguen atan unidos como siempre, Genial- Siguió Edward.

-Sí, Bella es muy especial para mí, como puedes notarlo.- Respondió Jake.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Hace unos años nos vimos.- Contesto Edward con la voz cargada de rencor, lo que hizo que nadie preguntar más. La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a una mujer con una niña de dos años en brazos.

-Hola Leath- la salude abrazándola- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Cansado Bella, hola Jake.- Jacob se acerco y la beso y luego abrazó a la pequeña.

- Les quiero presentar a Leath la esposa de Jacob y a su hijita.- Note como el rostro de Edward se ponía pálido.

-¿Su esposa?- pregunto dudoso, como temiendo la respuesta- ¿Cómo es eso posible, desde cuándo?-

-Bueno Edward, se casaron hace poco más de 2 años, ¿recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos?, bueno ese día le ayudaba a Jake a preparar como declarársele a ella y luego se casaron nació mi ahijada y ahora están aquí.

-Así es, mi hija es la pequeña Bella, como su madrina.- hablo Jacob.

- No puedo creer que le pusieran así- dije avergonzada- mi nombre no es especial.

-Pero si la persona que lo lleva.- Alabo Jake.

La conversación siguió con un muy pálido Edward que al parecer la noticia de la boda de mi amigo le afecto más de lo que parecía. Creo que ya se dio cuenta del error que cometió hace ya años.

**Buenas, mi nueva historia, así como a mi otra historia, espero poder actualizarla pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enfrentando el pasado.**

Después de unas cuantas horas hablando, Jacob conto como fue que nos conocimos, y como fue creciendo nuestra amistad, Emmett como siempre quiso saber si alguna vez tuvo interés en mí que no fuera amistoso, pero él lo negó, dijo que desde el primer momento en que me vio, supo que entre nosotros podría existir una bella amistad, pero claro Emmett tuvo que molestarnos un poco más hasta que Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca haciendo que por fin se callara. Por otra parte, Edward siguió sin decir palabra, solo me miraba en algunas ocasiones y en sus ojos podía ver le culpa y el dolor, tiene razón en sentirse de esa forma, ya que me lastimo con sus palabras no me dejo explicarle las cosas y solo creyó en lo que sus ojos veían, y no en mí, que fui su amiga por años.

-Bella, ¿Qué se siente tener tanto poder en tus manos?- Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Cuando lo sepa te lo digo Rose, ya que no me considero con poder de nada, solo tuve suerte, y eso es todo.-

-Por favor Bella- continuo ella- eres dueña de tres de las empresas más importantes del mundo –dato que consiguió gracias al bocón de Jacob- posees dinero y poder acéptalo.

-La verdad Rose, es que el dinero no me importa, yo solo hago lo que me gusta y cuido el patrimonio que me dejo mi abuelo a pesar de que no lo conocía, solo lo vi una vez cuando tenía unos seis meses de nacida y…- mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y respondí con el manos libres inalámbrico- disculpa Rose; Isabella Swan- dije con voz seria- ¿Cómo estas Alec?- Alec era uno de mis compañeros en la empresa de inversiones- ¿Cómo va todo por allá?- espere que respondiera y seguí- Yo no he autorizado nada de eso, pero no me digas quien lo hizo porque ya lo sé, y no te preocupes te veré en unos días yo me encargo de todo.- Me despedí y colgué.

-¿Pasa algo malo Bella?-

-No Alice, solo son cosas del trabajo.-

-¿Quién actuó sin tu consentimiento?-

-¿Tú quién crees Jake?- Respondí un tanto enojada, la verdad es que me sacaba de quicio que no siguiera mis órdenes.

-Félix Vulturi.- Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Presione el auricular y dije llamar a Félix Vulturi, una ventaja del dinero es tener lo último en tecnología. Sonó tres veces y esa molesta voz se escucho.

-Bella cariño que sorpresa que me llames.-

-En primera no me digas cariño, y en segunda te he dicho que no me llames Bella, para ti soy Isabella o señorita Swan, ¿entendiste?-

-Bueno pero no te enojes. Dime Isabella, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Sí, ¿me podrías decir, quien te autorizo para hacer negocios con los inversionistas de Brasil?, porque yo nunca te di ese permiso, así que quiero que ahora mismo le vayas a dejar todos esos documentos a tu hermano Alec, para que él se encargue de todo junto a Ángela.-

-No me puedes hacer eso Isabella, yo soy él que debe hacer ese trato, ¿se te olvida a caso quien soy yo?- Respondió furioso.

-Claro que no se me olvida, eres un Vulturi, pero eso a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo, si quieres te recuerdo el contrato que tu papá Aro firmo donde decía que ustedes y su empresa quedaban bajo mi dominio, así que no te conviene meterte con migo.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada- lo interrumpí- ahora mismo harás lo que te digo, si no quieres que te despida. Tienes dos minutos para hacerlo, y si Alec no me llama en dos minutos, te las veras con migo. Espero te haya quedado bien claro.- Corte la llamada.

-Vaya Bella- dijo Jasper- eso sí se llama tener poder.

-Que gracioso, pero como verán, mi trabajo me obliga a ser fría y fuerte.-

-¿Qué le paso a la Bella que conocíamos?-

-Esa Bella de la que hablas Alice, se fue a Italia una vez y ya nunca volverá.- dije recordando lo que paso hace tres años.

Como lo ordene, después de dos minutos Alec me llamo y me informo que Ángela y él tenían en sus manos los papeles para hacer negocios en Brasil con Zafrina y su compañía nacional de inversiones, si lográbamos ese contrato, ganaríamos millones que destinaria a un Hospital o algo así.

No te que Los Cullen y Jake se llevaron de maravilla, Alice, Rose y Leath se volvieron amigas y entre las tres consentían a mi linda ahijada. En un momento en que quede solo Edward se sentó a mi lado en un sofá de la sala.

-Hola Bella, ¿podemos hablar?- Dijo temeroso, cosa que casi nunca se ve. Tenerlo cerca me seguía afectando, no sé qué es lo que me pasa con él, que cuando lo siento junto a mí, mi mundo se pone al revés.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?, ¿acaso te falto decirme algo más hace tres años?- Hable susurrando ya que sabía que su familia no estaba enterada de lo que paso.

-Quiero pedirte perdón, -dijo mirando el suelo- se que no me comporte de la mejor manera, pero el pensar en que tú me mentías m e hizo sentir mal, de verdad parecían una pareja y no sé que me paso, de verdad Bella lo siento tanto, estos años sin ti me han dolido mucho.

-Y ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo?, eras mi mejor amigo y me llamaste mentirosa y no sé cuantas otras cosas más, no confiabas en mí y me lastimaste. Dices que apreciamos pareja, y ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Cuántas veces te vi con alguna chica abrazado o con ella colgada de tu brazo y no te dije nada?- me estaba comenzando a enfadar- nunca te dije nada, y tu vienes y me hieres.

-Esas chicas eran las que me buscaban- en eso tenía razón- pero tú, tú me lo contabas todo y luego te veo abrazando a otro chico y no sé qué pensar, Bella por favor perdóname.

-No puedo Edward- me dolía verlo así, pero no podía perdonarlo- fueron tres años de dolor y llanto, no puedo olvidar lo que sentí con cada una de tus palabras y cuando te alejaste para ya no volver más.

-Debes comprenderme, por favor Bella, yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga, yo no puedo soportar que me odies.-

-No te odio, no te preocupes por eso, jamás podría odiarte- él sonrió un poco sabía que tenía esperanzas, pero eso no significa que olvide todo lo que paso, no es fácil olvidar, cuando la persona que mas quisiste te lastima de la forma en la que tú lo hiciste con migo.

-¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?-

-No lo sé, -conteste con voz monótona- quizás algún día pero por ahora es imposible.

Me aleje de él viendo como sus ojos se ponían húmedos, una parte de mi quería correr a su lado y abrazarlo como antes, pero otra parte, la más orgullosa y que creció en estos años haciéndose más fuerte, no dio marcha atrás y siguió su camino.

-Hermanita, quien diría que la tímida Bella es ahora todo un magnate de los negocios.- Dijo Emmett mientras me abrazaba- Aun recuerdo cuando eras niña y mi hermano, Jasper y yo teníamos que protegerte de todos los chicos que te molestaban y ahora todos te temen, es grandioso.

-No me temen- dije separándome un poco de él y sintiendo mis mejillas arder- así que no digas mentiras.

-Claro que te temen Bella, aparte eres la mujer con menos de veinticinco con más dinero de Italia, así que es más razón para temerte.-

-Gracias Jacob, es bueno contar con tu apoyo.-Todos rieron menos Edward.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar de negocios?- Dijo Carlise entrando a la sala con Esme a su lado y una hermosa chica rubia que no conocía.

-Claro Carlise, ¿Qué deseas saber?-

-Edward- grito la rubia, mientras se dirigía a abrazar a Edward, los celos me invadieron porque antes era yo quien corría a abrazarlo- te extrañe tanto.

-Hola Tania, ¿Cómo estás?- Tania, ahora recuerdo Edward me había mencionado que conoció a una tal Tania Delanie.

-Estoy bien gracias, ¿te conozco?- dijo mirándome- me pareces conocida.

-Ella es Isabella Swan, bueno Bella.- Respondió Alice.

-Claro, ya te recuerdo, siguió Tania,- Edward tiene muchas fotografías en su recamara donde apareces, me gusta una donde salen abrazados, tu miras a la cámara, pero él te mira a ti, esa la tiene sobré el piano. Por cierto yo soy Tania amiga de Edward.

-Hola Tania, un gusto conocerte.-

-Me habían dicho que estabas de viaje.-

-Así es, regrese hoy.

Tania siguió preguntándome cosas sobre mi vida en Italia, se sorprendió al saber que era dueña de tres de las compañías más importantes de Europa, ella me conto que era estudiante de medicina junto con Edward y que ambos eran voluntarios en el hospital de Carlise. Además me informo que ya no tenía novio y que acababa de terminar una larga relación, eso me puso furiosa, estaba celosa, Edward tenia a toda una modelo de ojos azules como amiga, mientras yo era simple y para rematar no era su amiga.

-Bella, ¿Cuándo vendrán los de la constructora?- Pregunto Carlise después de un rato.

-Bueno ellos estarán aquí, en tres días, para preparar lo que es el presupuesto y ver el terreno, tengo entendido que traerán consigo unas muestras de materiales para que elijas, también nos encargaremos de la pintura y con ayuda de Esme- ella me sonrió maternalmente- veremos lo de la decoración. Además Carlise, tenía que avisarte que unos amigos del área de tecnología donaran equipo para el área de pediatría y de recién nacidos.

-Bella eso no es necesario, yo estoy más que agradecido, pero no puedo aceptar.-

-Claro que puedes y lo harás- le dije con voz seria- ellos ya tienen todo listo solo esperan que levantemos el edificio.

Me costo que Carlise aceptar, si algo tienen los Cullen es que no aceptan ayuda de los demás cuando ellos pueden hacerlo y en su camino ayudar. Tania se quedo por un rato más hasta que la llamaron de urgencias. Edward tenía ese día libre por lo que se quedo con nosotros, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero yo no era capaz de mirarlo, me dolía en el alma verlo tan decaído, pero era más mi orgullo.

-Disculpen debo contestar- dije cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no era necesario responder con él, ya que llevaba el manos libres- Isabella Swan- conteste- ¿Qué pasa Eleazar?, ya veo, ¿para cuándo llegarían?, me parece perfecto, en tres días todo debería estar preparado. ¿Cómo van los negocios con Dinamarca?, estupendo, si ese proyecto sale bien, estaríamos garantizándonos muchos millones.

-Vaya Bella, no te imaginaba de esa forma- Hablo Jasper después de que termine la conversación con Eleazar, mi mejor arquitecto- tan firme y decidido.

-Lo sé Jazz ya no soy como ayer. Estos tres años lejos de todo y todos, me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, además para poder manejar las compañías de la familia tengo que ser firme.-

-¿Dónde te quedaras Bella, regresaras a tu antigua casa?-

-No Esme, me quedare en un Hotel por unos días y luego iré a una casa que mande comprar a las afueras del pueblo, después regreso a Europa.-

-Quédate con nosotros en casa, me encantaría tenerte de nuevo en casa hija.-

-No lo sé Esme…-

-Por favor di que si hija.- Hizo ese puchero que Alice hacia desde pequeña y no me pude resistir.

-De acuerdo- suspire rendida- ya sé de donde aprendió a Alice a hacer eso.

-Tú también lo hacías Bella, recuerdo que cuando querías conseguir algo de Edward solo hacías un pechero y lo mirabas a los ojos y el caía rendido a tus pies.- Dijo Carlise, pude sentir mis mejillas arder y vi a Edward mirarme con pena.

Cuando mi sonrojo se hizo notable, Emmett me molesto como por cinco minutos, luego nos fuimos la mansión Cullen, Alice no me había soltado del brazo desde que salimos del hospital, ambas íbamos en el asiento trasero del volvo de Edward, recuerdo todas las tardes de sábado en los que ambos nos desaparecíamos por horas, desde que le regalaron su auto, él me lleva a todos lados, íbamos al cine, a cenar, o solamente al prado donde nos quedábamos horas mirando el cielo en silencio, no sé cómo no me di cuenta de que amaba a Edward, si mi mundo entero giraba en torno a él.

Alice llevaba entre sus manos mi teléfono celular galaxy nexus, mientras miraba las fotografías de mis tras casa y me departamento en New York. Note como Edward apretaba el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos cuando Alice me pregunto por un chico que salía a mi lado en más de una fotografía y yo le comente que era Alec Vulturi, uno de los agentes de mercadeo de la compañía de Alemania, según Alice era muy guapo.

El resto del camino en el volvo se fue en silencio, ninguno de los tres decía nada, solo se escuchaba a Alice murmurar para ella misma, cada vez que veía alguna fotografía de Alemania o Italia, ella quedo fascinada con la finca de Venecia, le prometí que alguna vez la llevaría.

-Hemos llegado a casa Bella, bienvenida de regreso.- Dijo Alice mientras Edward estacionaba el coche en la entrada, solo nosotros habíamos llegado.

-Gracias Alice es bueno regresar,- dije después de bajar y abrazarla- no puedo creer que este aquí después de tres largos años lejos de todos.

-Me imagino Bella- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos,- se que hablábamos por video llamada todas las semanas, pero de verdad te extrañaba amiga, no era lo mismo.

-Lo sé Ali- tenia años de no llamarla así- pero no podía regresar aún.

-¿Dónde están tus maletas?- Pregunto Edward acercándose a nosotras-

-Están en el hotel, llamare a Jake y él las enviara con el chofer.- Conteste tratando de no caer en ese mar que son sus ojos dorados, no comprendo ese color de ojos, pero siempre han causado que me pierda en ellos.

-¿Tienes chofer?- Pregunto Alice asombrada.

-Sí, bueno es de la constructora, pero Charlie insiste en que lo lleve con migo a todas partes, y bueno a Stephan no le molesta.-

-¿Stephan?, que lindo nombre-murmuro ella- ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Treinta, es un gran chico, te agradara- pude notar como la preocupación surcaba sus rostro aunque no comprendí el porqué.

Llame a Stephan, para pedirle que me trajera las maletas, se sorprendió que no me quedara en el hotel con ellos, pero al decirle que me quedaría con mis amigos de la infancia se calmo, él aparte de mi chofer es mi guardaespaldas personal, no lo considero necesario, pero según mi abogado, al tener tanto dinero corro peligro.

Alice me llevo a la habitación que usaba cuando vivía en Forks, todo seguía como siempre, nada cambio, aún quedaban algunas libros que deje cuando pensaba que volvería al final del verano. Deje mi maleta en la recamara y me senté en la cama con Alice a mi lado, Edward se metió a su recamara que quedaba al frente de la mía en el tercer piso.

-Habla- le dije después de unos minutos, sabía que quería decir algo, fueron 18 años de conocerla- te escucho.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto en voz baja.

-No te comprendo.- conteste confundida.

-¿Qué pasó en Italia hace ya tres años Bella?-

Baje la mirada, esa era una conversación que no quería tener, y menos apenas regresando a mi antigua vida, pero sabía que debía enfrentar mi pasado, era el momento de hacerlo.

-¿Él no te dijo nada?- ella negó con la cabeza- que extraño, creí que al menos a ti te diría que paso.

-No Bella, él llego de noche con los ojos rojos por el llanto-esa imagen me causo dolor- le pregunte que el pasaba, pero él solo dijo que estaba cansado, Esme le pregunto por ti, y Edward bajo la mirada y dijo que eso quedo en Italia, que él no quería hablar de eso. Pero Bella, él sufría, lo conozco, pero no quiso hablar.

-Yo también sufrí Alice, y mucho, no tenía a mi amiga para apoyarme, te diré lo que paso, espero me comprendas.- Tome un respiro.- Edward se presento en mi cuarto de hotel, estaba tan feliz de verlo, lo había extrañado tanto, bueno a todos, pero sabes que él y yo éramos muy unidos.- No podía evitar las lágrimas en mis ojos y estas se derramaron por mis mejilla.- Pasábamos todo el día juntos, le presente a Jacob, pero sabía que a Edward no le agradaba, y no entendía la razón, pasaron los días y en ocasiones me veía a solas con Jacob porque él quería que le ayudara a proponerle a Leath que se casara con él, no le dije a Edward por qué no era algo que me correspondía a mí, quizás ese fue mi error. Un día Jacob me pidió que nos viéramos en la cafetería donde él trabajaba y donde nos conocimos, en ese lugar yo le ayudaría para planear todo. Le deje una nota a Edward para que nos viéramos allá, lo mire por la ventana cuando abrasaba a Jake, Salí para pedirle que entrara, pero en sus ojos no estaba ese brillo de siempre. Él me grito hipócrita y mentirosa, no entendía que le pasaba, pero me dolieron sus palabras, Jacob salió y Edward se enfureció más. No sabía que decirle y luego él se fue y no lo volví a ver hasta hoy.

Finalice sacándome las lágrimas que aún bajaban por mi rostro. Alice se me acerco y me abrazo, tenia tanto tiempo de no hablar de esto que volver a hacerlo me habría las heridas y era cada vez más doloroso.

-Lo lamento Bella,- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio- no sabía que había pasado eso, pero como me iba a imaginar que mi hermano es un completo tonto, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirte todas esas cosas a ti?, tú fuiste su mejor amiga desde que nacimos, eras la única con la que él mostraba su verdadero ser, ni siquiera con nosotros que somos su familia él se mostraba tan libre.

-No lo sé. Aún después de tres años y de estar lejos de él y de todo lo que me recordaba a la época más feliz de mi vida, no comprendo cómo fue que nuestra amistad se acabo de esa forma. Aún recuerdo cada día que pase con él, era tan feliz a su lado. Recuerdo cuando íbamos a la primaria y en mi primer año me caí entrando a mi primer día de clases, muchos niños se rieron de mi, pero Edward que iba a mi lado, se arrodillo para ayudarme a levantarme y ese día me prometió que me mientras él pudiera, no iba a permitir que me volviera a caer y mucho menos que alguien me lastimara. Y lo cumplió por casi 18 años, pero que ironía de la vida, él que me lastimo más fue él.-

-Y yo que decía que entre ustedes había más que una simple amistad, y que en el futuro, estarían ju8ntos- dijo con pena en su voz- yo nunca me había equivocado, y no pienses que me hiere el orgullo fallar en una de mis "visiones" como decías tú, lo que me duele es que su amistad se acabara de esa forma.

-No te preocupes duendecillo- ambas sonreímos por el apodo que Emmett le puso cuando teníamos seis- en algún momento tendré que superar, nada es para siempre, ni la felicidad ni el dolor. Ahora basta de hablar de cosas tristes, mejor dime, ¿Qué tal va todo con Jasper?-

-De maravilla- me dijo con una sonrisa- hace unos días me llevo al cine y luego a cenar y me dio esto- dijo levantando su mano izquierda donde un hermoso anillo adornaba su dedo, yo conocía bien ese anillo, es el de la familia Cullen, Emmett le dio el de Rose cuando ella cumplió 16. Carlise se lo dio a él y a Edward para que se lo entregara a la persona que les robara el corazón, el de Alice supongo que Carlise se lo dio a Jasper para que se lo diera a ella,- dijo que era de promesa, ya que llegaría el día en el que me diera el de compromiso.

-Eso es grandioso,- dije abrazándola- me alegra que seas feliz amiga, tú y Jazz se merecen esa felicidad y más, siempre han sido el uno para el otro, se les notaba en la mirada. ¿Recuerdas cuando nuestras madres decían que terminaríamos todos como pareja?- ella asintió sonriendo- me alegra que se cumpliera.

Seguimos hablando por dos horas, pero poco a poco me fui quedando dormida mientras ella me contaba todo de lo que me había perdido. Emmett se había metido en muchos líos por sus bromas contra Edward, y Carlise se la pasaba regañándolo.

Cando me desperté, eran las 8 de la noche había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por las nubes, nada extraño en Forks, me puse mi pijama que consistía en una camiseta de manga larga y un pantalón a juego color lila, con estampado de flores y mariposas; baje las escaleras para tomar un poco de leche caliente para poder volver a dormir, aún me sentía cansada por el largo viaje desde Italia.

Cando ente en la cocina no prendía la luz, así que no pude evitar chocar contra alguien que yo conocía muy bien, su aroma lo llevaba marcado en la mente y corazón.

-Lo siento.- Dije agradeciendo que no hubiera luz, ya que estaba sonrojándome.

-No te preocupes, Bella- escuchar su nombre me hizo recordar cada vez que estábamos juntos- yo ya me iba.

-Yo solo venia por un poco de leche, ¿quieres un poco?- dije tratando de sonar normal y cortes pero me estaba costando.

-Gracias, pero ya tome, solo estaba pensando. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Bella?-

-Claro.- Dije evitando mirarlo ahora que él había encendido la luz.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Jacod y tú eran solo amigos, porque dejaste que me fuera creyendo que me habías mentido?-

-Porque no tenía porque aclararte nada, se suponía que éramos los mejores amigos y tú me lastimaste, y ¿sabes que me dolió más?- el negó con la cabeza- no fueron tus palabras, si no el hecho de que no confiaste en mí, creíste solo lo que tus ojos veían y no lo que tu corazón te decía, porque si luces tan arrepentido es porque tu corazón sabia que cometías un error, pero aún así no te detuviste a escucharme, simplemente te fuiste dejándome sola. Muchas veces me decías que no creyera todo lo que veía, pero luego vas y haces justamente lo contrario. Una vez te dije que tus cambios de humor me daban tortícolis y lo sigo pensando, nunca se que esperar contigo, eres tan cambiante y siempre me sorprendes, y como recordaras odio las sorpresas.

-Cada día qua pase lejos de ti, cada vez que te recordaba me dolía más y más el pecho, justamente aquí- dijo señalando su corazón, no había notado que él ahora estaba llorando- sabía que había sido injusto pero no sabía cómo pedirte perdón, no por orgullo, porque soy consciente que soy una de las personas más orgullosas de la tierra, pero contigo no Bella, a tu lado siempre fui yo, si no te busque antes fue porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, o de encontrarte feliz al lado de Jacob o de otro, y saber que no soy parte de esa felicidad, y todo por mi cobardía.

-Nunca volví a ser feliz como cuando viva aquí, muchas veces me ponía a pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiera ido a Italia, quizás ahora no estaríamos en esta cocina atormentándonos por lo que paso ese día en el que nuestra vida cambio, quizás estaríamos en este lugar pero riéndonos de las bromas de Emmett o de Alice tratando de llevarnos de compras, a mí, para ser su barbie personal, y a ti para que cargues las bolsas.-

Nos que damos en silencio por un tiempo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y los latidos de mi corazón que amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

-¿Me podrás perdonar?- Rompió el silencio con un suave susurro.

-No lo sé, -conteste con honestidad- así como tu sufres y dices que te duele el corazón, el mío dejo de latir cuando te diste la vuelta y luego me entere de que te habías marchado. Puede que sea capaz de perdonarte en algún momento pero por ahora no puedo, el dolor que trate de enterrar por tres años regreso y me di cuenta de que es demasiado fuerte como para solo fingir que no está. Las heridas se abrieron y ahora no soy capaz de cerrarlas, regrese solo por ayudar a Carlise, él se convirtió en mi segundo padre, él y Esme son mis segundos padres, me apoyaron cuando lo ocupaba y ahora que soy capaz de devolverles un poco de todo lo que me dieron, por medio de ayudas para el hospital que tanto aman. Pero en cuanto termine aquí, me iré de nuevo- una muestra de dolor cruzo por sus ojos dorados, esos que tanto amo- tengo negocios que atender en Alemania y en Italia, mi vida está en Italia, y no creo poder ser capaz de estar cerca de ti por mucho tiempo.

-Lamento ser el causante de que no te guste estar en Forks- dijo elevando un poco la voz- ya no se cómo pedirte perdón, Bella lo siento, lamento haberte fallado, pero estoy arrepentido ¿no lo comprendes?

-¿Tú por qué no comprendes que me lastimaste?, no puedo olvidar de la noche a la mañana que la persona en que confiaba me decepciono al no creer en mí. No eres el único que sufrió, yo era la que lloraba cada noche pensando en lo que pude hacer para evitar perderte, eran noches enteras llorando por tu adiós, días como zombi, no quería comer, no quería levantarme, porque ya no estaba mi amigo, mi compañero- quite las lagrimas que derramaba- ¿dime como hago para quitar esos recuerdos de mi mente y de mi corazón?, corazón que tú te llevaste y nunca regresaste. No puedo Edward, de verdad que no puedo seguir así, no sería capaz de regresar a vivir a Forks sabiendo que aquí se encuentra mi pasado, ese que fue feliz hasta el día que cometí el error de marcharme. Aunque algo bueno salió mi partida, me hice fuerte y aunque el dinero no me importa ahora puedo ayudar a las personas.

- ¿Recuerdas el día en el que te fuiste y te fuimos a despedir a tu casa?- asentí luchado por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con seguir cayendo- , me hiciste una promesa, ¿ya la olvidaste?

-No, no la he olvidado, se lo que te prometí. Fue la única forma de que me dejaras ir y no me encerraras en tu recamara, ya me habías amenazado con eso. –Ambos sonreímos ante el recuerdo.

-Me prometiste regresar a mi, y hora que lo hiciste te quieres marchar.-

-Prometí regresar a ti, pero no soy la misma de ayer. Es hora de que enfrente mi pasado y comience de nuevo.- Dije las últimas palabras y me di la vuelta para salir de la cocina.

-Lo siento tanto Bells.- Como extrañaba que me llamara así, pero no me volví a verlo.

Subí las escaleras y me deje caer en la cama, no me moleste por retener más las lágrimas, ya no tenía caso hacerlo, lo último que recuerdo antes de caer dormida, son los pequeños brazos de Alice acariciándome el cabello y la espalda mientras yo le preguntaba entre sollozos, "¿Por qué todo acabo así?".

La luz del sol que se filtraba por mi ventana, me daba de lleno en el rostro impidiéndome dormir más. Me sentía cansada, los ojos me ardían y la garganta la tenia seca. Poco a poco los recuerdos de lo que paso hace unas horas llegaron a mi mente.

Edward y yo en la cocina de la casa Cullen, platicando y luego como todo se volvió a destruir, con solo una palabra, me di cuenta que lo que una vez hubo entre nosotros se acabo, esa hermosa amistad de años se derrumbo ante nuestro ojos.

Con lentitud me levante de mi cama, aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer, debía ir a la casa que ordene comprar, por unos papales que mi secretaria de Italia me envió hace unos días antes de que llegara, y luego debía ir al hospital a ver dónde y cómo se realizarían las obras de ampliación. Si por mi fuera me quedaría en cama todo el día, pero eso significaría que tengo que ver a Edward más tiempo y no creo poder soportar verlo a la cara sin recordar el pasado.

Al entrar en el cuarto de baño, me mire en el espejo y note como mis ojos estaban rojos he hinchados, me veía más pálida de lo normal, pero no como no hacerlo si prácticamente no dormí nada. Me di una larga y relajante ducha caliente y me lave el cabello con mi champo de fresias favorito, al terminar me vestí con unos jeans azul oscuro, y una blusa color rosa pálido, deje el cabello suelto y me maquille para ocultar las marcas del llanto.

Mientras revisaba el correo, no pude evitar recordar cuando Edward y yo éramos pequeños, como creíamos que el mundo era nuestro y que nada ni nadie nos podría separar, y para agregar más recuerdos a mi mente, note un marco de fotografía en la repisa de la biblioteca de la recamara, me levante y la tome. Era una foto donde salíamos todos, teníamos 14 años y estábamos en el jardín de mi casa, Alice estaba colgada del brazo de Jasper, Rose golpeaba a su novio en la nuca por alguna de las tonterías que él dijo y yo estaba en la espalda de Edward, mientras le besaba la mejilla y él sonreía.

Eran buenos tiempos, que ya no recuperaremos. Después de unos 20 minutos, termine de revisar los correos, la mayoría eran de trabajo y otros de amigos que decían extrañarme ya sea en Italia o en Alemania. Nunca creí que estar lejos de esos dos países tan distintos, me hiciera extrañar la vida que llevo ahí, Forks ya no es lo mismo, solo me alegra regresar por que pude reencontrarme con mi familia y puedo ayudar a Carlise.

Entre a la cocina y encontré a toda la familia riendo y desayunando, me quede en el marco de la puerta viendo la escena y como siempre los recuerdos vinieron a mí. Hace años yo estaba sentada junto a ellos riendo de los chistes sin sentido de Emmett, de la cara de enfado de Alice cuando la molestaban sus hermanos, de cómo Jasper trataba de consolarla y de Rose que solo miraba resignada a su pareja ya que no podía hacer nada para que este dejara de decir tonterías.

-Oh Bella querida ven a desayunar- la dulce voz de Esme me saco de mis pensamientos- siéntate ya te sirvo tu comida.

-Gracias Esme, -me senté entre Alice que me sonrió y Rose que tan solo me miro y luego volvió a tratar de hacer callar a Emmett, claro que sin éxito- Rose,- la aludida me miro- sabes que es caso perdido, deberías dejar de intentarlo.

Todos los presentes se comenzaron a reír, menos a Emmett que hizo y un puchero y me llamo mala.

-Bella- Carlise llamo mi atención cuando las risas lo dejaron hablar- ¿que tienes planeado para hoy?

-Bueno, tengo ir a la casa que compre por unos archivos que me enviaron hace poco, después tenía pensado ir al hospital con los arquitectos para poder revisar donde se hará la construcción,-

-Me parece perfecto, estaré esperando por ustedes para ver los detalles, ¿te parece?-

-Claro que si Carlise.-

El desayuno transcurrió normal, bueno sin contar con las miradas que me daba Edward, pero hice un buen trabajo evitando sus ojos, en los cuales es fácil perderse. Cuando termine de comer estaba ayudando a Esme a recoger los platos, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-Isabella Swan- respondí como siempre- hola Alec-dije al ver quién era.

-Hola Bella, te llamaba para avisarte que ya tenemos todo preparado para firmar el contrato con los inversionistas de Brasil, solo debes revisar unos papeles para asegurarnos de que estas desacuerdo con todo.-

-Perfecto, mándame todo a mi correo, ahora debo ir a la mansión en las afueras del pueblo, me quedare unos días en la casa de los Cullen, pero después me mudare indefinidamente a mi casa, sabes que debo regresar a Italia en un corto tiempo pero por el momento planeo disfrutar mi estancia aquí.-

Al terminar la llamada continúe ayudando a Esme, mientras evadía las miradas de dolor, culpa y no sé cuantas otras cosas más, que me enviaba Edward.

Es difícil estar en una habitación donde sientes las miradas insistentes de seis personas distintas, y digo 6 ya que Carlise se retiro poco después del desayuno. Esme me miraba con amor y dulzura, como una madre ve a su hija, Emmett me miraba con duda y algo de burla, creo que le resultaba gracioso que hablara en Italiano en algunas ocasiones y es que por costumbre no lo puedo evitar, por otro lado estaba Rosalie, la fría y fuerte rubia que me miraba con orgullo, Alice me miraba con ternura y creo que algo de orgullo, y Jasper que tan solo se detenía a miras como mi tono de voz cambiaba dependiendo de la llamada.

Y por ultimo esta él, el chico del cabello bronce y ojos verdes, el cual me miraba con una serie de sentimientos como dolor, alegría, confusión, remordimiento y ¿amor?, no este último no puede ser.

-Ya no me miren así, -dije mientras miraba un mensaje de Jane en mi celular- no he cambiado tanto, sigo siendo la misma Bella, solo que ahora hago más cosas, y tengo dinero, pero eso no me importa, sigo siendo la niña que corría con ustedes, o se ocultaba de Emm.

-Pero es que no podemos verte como antes Bella- Jasper por fin hablo después de un largo silencio-ya no eres solo Bella, ahora eres Isabella la empresaria más joven de Europa, ¿Cómo pretendes que te veamos como antes?

-Fácil Jazz, no miren lo que tengo, solo lo que soy.-

-Yo voy- dijo Esme levantándose del sofá, para abrir la puerta- Bella, es para ti.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte girando mi cabeza hacia la puerta donde Esme esperaba por mí, pero al ver de quien se trataba, me levante y camine hacia esa persona- Alec, que sorpresa, no sabía que vendrías.

-Quise traerte los documentos en persona y además de traerte tu auto, se que lo extrañarías si no lo condujeras.-

-Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabías?, extrañaba mi masérati negro, me hubieras dicho que vendrías.

-Era sorpresa princesa.-

-¿Ves Bella?- la voz de Edward me hizo separar mi mirada de Alec, para enfrentar esos ojos dorados- no podemos verte como antes, porque ya no eres así.

-Es cierto Edward, ya no soy así, pero sigo siendo la amiga de unos niños nobles que me cuidaban de todo, la Bella que había antes de los 18 es la que está dentro de mí, la Isabella que cumplió 18 lejos de todos, es la que desapareció.

Y es que la verdad, no volvería a ser jamás como la Bella de antes, solo podría ser la Bella amiga de Alice y Rose, hermana menor de Emmett y amiga fiel de Jasper.

_**Perdón por todo el tiempo que no actualice, pero no había podido.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que me apoyan y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y un agradecimiento especial a **__**PatryCullenBlack**__** que me ayudo a seguir actualizando.**_

_**El próximo capítulo será pov Edward, donde dirá como se sintió al separarse de su mejor amiga y lo que siente ahora que ella regreso.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

POV Edward

Bella, su nombre era como música para mis oídos, mi amiga, mi confidente mi primer gran amor, todo eso era ella.

Me di cuenta de que la amaba desde mi cumpleaños número 16, pero fui cobarde y no me atreví a decirle la verdad, la perdí. Aún recuerdo su carita cuando le dije que ya no la quería ver más, ese día en Italia la lastime demasiado.

Recuerdo que llegue al hotel y me encontré con René y Charlie, les dije que me iba y supongo que vieron algo en mi desgastado rostro ya que no preguntaron nada al momento en que Salí de la habitación cargando mi maleta.

Llegue a mi casa después de horas llorando en silencio en el avión, las azafatas se me acercaban para ayudarme, pero yo no tenia ánimos para ser Cortez con nadie. En casa no hable mucho, con lo poco que dije comprendieron que entre Bella y yo no existía nada de esa amistad que nos unió por años , solo Alice se intereso por saber más pero, después de un tiempo desistió en su "misión", se que habla con Bella debes en cuando, en ocasiones no pude evitar escuchar alguna que otra de sus conversaciones, sabia por medio de eso que ella estaba bien y que no regresaría a terminar el instituto en Forks, se quedaría viviendo en Italia, junto a ese tal Jacob.

Cuando los vi juntos en la cafetería todo se me vino abajo era como si el mundo que conocía dejara de existir de un momento a otro.

Los celos me invadían, no entendí la razón, ella era mi mejor amiga yo sabía que en cualquier momento ella podría interesarse en otra persona, pero para mí nadie era lo suficiente mente bueno para estar con MI Bella, ella era solo mía.

Cuando el tiempo fue pasando me di cuenta de que las cosas que le dije no fueron las correctas, pero en ese instante no me puse a pensar en las consecuencias de las palabra que dije. La perdí por no querer que ella fuera feliz, pero no era solo por eso, tiempo después me entere de que los celos que yo sentí no eran de amigos, yo la amaba más de lo que creía hacerlos a los 16, yo amo a mi mejor amiga.

Mis sentimientos los tuve que guardar ya que no eran correspondidos, y ahora ni su amistad tenia, y todo por ser un egoísta. Pasaron tres años, en los cuales yo no volví a ser el mismo, en el instituto, nada más me interesaba ya no tenía a la persona que me impulsaba para seguir adelante.

Conocí a Tania antes de que perdiera a Bella, Tania me decía que lo que yo sentía no era una simple amistad, pero yo no le quería creer, fui realmente un tonto al pensar que el amor que sentía por ella se había desvanecido. Tania fue la que me apoyo, la que estuvo con migo, y nunca me dijo TE LO DIJE, aunque me lo merecía.

Ahora Bella regreso a Forks, esta tan cambiada, ya no es la niña tímida de antes, es fuerte y decidida, con una seguridad que antes no poseía. La Bella con la que crecí me robo el corazón desde pequeños, pero esta Bella nueva es como un laberinto para mí, no la logro comprender.

Mi madre Esme la invito para que se quedara con nosotros, Bella aseguro que ella poseía una casa en las afueras de Forks, la cual compro antes de venir. Pero como siempre mi madre insistió en que viniera, ella la adora, recuerdo que siempre me decía que le gustaría que Bella formara parte de la familia y no como amiga de sus hijos.

Me encuentro en mi habitación, no soy capaz de dormir, y menos sabiendo que ella se encuentra en la habitación del frente, quiero tanto hablar con ella, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, cuando lo intente ella se enfado y con justa razón, no soy nadie para acercarme a ella sabiendo que fui yo el que la lastimo.

-Edward ¿puedo pasar hermano?-

-Claro Alice pasa, -mi hermana entro a la recamara con su andar de bailarina- ¿no puedes dormir duende?

-No soy duende- me saco la lengua- solo venia a ver cómo te sentías, no fue mi intensión pero escuche la discusión que tenias con Bella, yo iba a bajar por un vaso de leche y los escuche. ¿Tu como te sientes?- Me miro con verdadera preocupación.

-No lo sé Ali, éramos tan buenos amigos, y de un día para otro todo eso se acabo y todo por mi culpa.- Ella negó con la cabeza.- No me digas lo contrario, las conozco a ambas y sé que ella ya te conto lo que yo no.-

-Si es cierto, pero me gustaría saber por ti, cual fue la razón de que hicieras y dijeras todas esas cosas.-

-La verdad, ni yo mismo lo sé, pero es que cuando la vi abrazada de Jacob, solo sentía coraje y reaccione mal y ahora me arrepiento.-

-La amabas, o mejor dicho la amas ¿o me equivoco?- yo negué bajando la cabeza- eso me imagine, Edward cometiste un error enorme, pero creo que se puede solucionar, solo hay que esperar.

-Regreso tan cambiada, es fuerte y decidida, no la reconozco, aunque sigue vistiéndose como antes.-

-Ni me lo digas, no puedo creer que se vista de esa manera siendo quien es ahora, como tú dices está muy cambiada, apenas y veo a la Bella que creció a nuestro lado.-

-Pero me gusta- afirme sonriendo- aunque me conformaría solo con tener su amistad.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo, ya verás como todo se soluciona, al menos ya reconociste que te equivocaste.-

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más, eso es lo que tenía mi hermanita, me conocía muy bien y sabía como subirme el ánimo. Después de que ella se marchara me levante de la cama y camine hasta el mueble donde tenía todos mis libros y saque un álbum de fotografías, me volví a sentar en la cama y comencé a verlo, las primeras fotos eran de Emmett pequeño, luego Alice y yo, en otras aparecían unos bebes rubios, los gemelos Hale, y después una niña de colitas y cabello castaño, se encontraba sentada en el jardín de mi casa mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, esa era mi Bella con solo cinco anos.

Otras fotos donde teníamos más edad me mostraban como era nuestra vida. Llegue a una donde teníamos trece años, no pude evitar rozar la imagen con mis dedos mientras un lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla, como la extrañaba, aun recuerdo cuando tomaron esta, donde aparecemos abrazados, fue Alice y lo hizo sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Flash Back

-Alice explícame de nuevo ¿para qué quieres hacer esta parrillada?-

-Ya te lo dije Edward, es para convivir con nuestros amigos, además de que no has visto a Bella en una semana por que ella estaba donde sus tíos, así que ahora ya podrás sonreír de nuevo.-

-Como digas Ali.- Me aleje antes de que viera en mis ojos que tan ciertas eran sus palabras.

Me senté en el pasto mientras miraba el cielo, como extrañaba esos ojos color chocolate que eran tan misteriosos y expresivos a la vez. Una voz que me llamaba me saco de mis pensamientos.

-EDWARD.- Esa voz yo la conozco muy bien, me levante y la mire correr hacia mí.

-Mi Bella, te extrañe tanto, -le dije mientras la abrazaba contra mi cuerpo fuertemente- no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado.

-Yo también te extrañe- nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos- no te preocupes yo tampoco deseo separarme de ti. –Se acerco y me beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de mis labios, siempre ame a mi mejor amiga.

Fin Flash Back

Que tonto he sido, perdí la oportunidad de estar con ella por mis celos sin fundamento. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado desde hace tiempo que el sentimiento que crecía dentro de mí a las 18 años no se había desvanecido con el paso del tiempo, quizás en este momento estaría a su lado, al menos como su mejor amigo, estaría apoyándola en sus decisiones y viendo como conquista el mundo.

Pero en cambio ahora me encuentro sin ella, sin el placer de ver sus sonrisas, al menos aquellas que van dirigidas hacia mí, No puedo tener el gusto de abrazarla o besarla cada vez que yo quiera, como extraño ser yo quien reciba sus palabras dulces y miradas tiernas.

Después de ver varias fotografías y derramar varias lagrimas, me decidí bajar a desayunar, solo se encontraban mis hermanos, los Hale y mi madre, me senté en uno de los bancos y espere a que mi madre terminara de preparar el tocino.

-Toma hijo-mi madre me sirvió un plato con huevos y tocino, así como un jugo de naranja- hoy te ves más guapo que de costumbre.

-Gracias mamá- dije sin poder evitarme sonrojarme-pero creo que no eres imparcial.

-Yo soy el más guapo de todos y Rosalie siempre me lo dice.

Y como siempre Emmett y sus comentarios, la pobre Rose se sonrojo por causa de su novio, pero lo bueno es que ya estaba acostumbrada. El desayuno inicio de una forma normal, Alice tenía planes de ir de compras, Emm quería ir a una exhibición de autos de carreras junto a Rose, yo por otra parte solo quería ver a mi niña. Alice estaba que explotaba ya que nadie la quería acompañar.

-Oh Bella querida ven a desayunar- La voz de mi madre me saco de mi mundo.

Bella estaba en la puerta de la cocina mirándonos a todos, en sus ojos podía ver un brillo de añoranza y deseo, se que ella extrañaba las mañanas en familia, porque si, nosotros éramos una familia.

Ella se sentó a desayunar, mi padre coordino una cita en el hospital para ver cómo iba el proyecto de Bella y él. Era extraño ver como hablaba en italiano en algunas ocasiones, Emmett la molesta por eso, ella se enfada o se avergüenza adquiriendo ese tono carmín en su hermoso rostro.

Mi padre se marcho hacia la clínica para preparar las cosas para la llegada de Bella, ella se quedo ayudando a mi madre en la cocina y después se sentó con nosotros, ninguno de los presentes podía dejar de mirarla y es que se veía tan diferente mientras observaba algo en su celular, creo que sintió nuestros ojos puestos en ella ya que se quejo diciendo que no había cambiado nada en ella, pero en eso se equivocaba ya que si cambio y mucho.

La escuche hablando con alguien por teléfono, un tal Alec, se veía que la sonrisa en su rostro era genuina, estaba radiante y feliz. Corto la llamada luego de decirle a Alec que no planeaba quedarse mucho en la casa de mi familia ya que regresaría a la casa que compro antes de venir a Forks y después volvería a Italia, esa idea me regreso un poco a la normalidad ya que ella se marcharía de nuevo y yo no puedo soportar perderla de nuevo.

Mi madre fue a abrir la puerta y regreso con un chico de más o menos mi edad, con cabello oscuro, ojos de un extraño color que se veía entre violeta y azul.

Bella, es para ti.

-¿Quién es?- Bella giro el rostro para ver quien la buscaba- Alec, que sorpresa, no sabía que vendrías.

-Quise traerte los documentos en persona y además de traerte tu auto, se que lo extrañarías si no lo condujeras.-

-Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabías?, extrañaba mi masérati negro, me hubieras dicho que vendrías.- ¿El era Alec, y además el mejor?

-Era sorpresa princesa.- ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla princesa?

-¿Ves Bella?- No pude evitar que las palabras salieran por mis labios, pero es que me molestaba verla tan feliz con alguien más.- no podemos verte como antes, porque ya no eres así.

-Es cierto Edward, ya no soy así, pero sigo siendo la amiga de unos niños nobles que me cuidaban de todo, la Bella que había antes de los 18 es la que está dentro de mí, la Isabella que cumplió 18 lejos de todos, es la que desapareció.-

Y en eso tenía razón, la Bella que conocí esta dentro de ella, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, en su mirada, pero la Bella que yo destruí en Italia, la que cumplió 18 años lejos de casa, es la que desapareció, porque ya no es esa chica vulnerable que se quedo con su rostro bañado en lagrimas y llamándome para que la escuchara. Isabella ahora es fuerte, decidida y ya nada la detiene, con solo ver como se relaciona con las personas que la rodean, como maneja los negocios, como simplemente nos mira, me puedo dar cuenta que ya no es esa Bella, si no una fuerte y cambiada Bella.

Ella salió literalmente corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa y se monto en un hermoso auto que yo deseaba conducir y no fui el único ya que Emmett se monto en el asiento del copiloto y rogaba porque lo dejara conducirlo.

Todos nos fuimos hacia la clínica donde un ocupado Dr. Cullen iba de aquí para allá por los pasillos, Bella llamo a uno de los arquitectos para coordinar algunas cosas de la obra. Alec siempre estaba a su lado y cada vez que yo me acercaba un poco ella se apartaba, estoy seguro de que vio más de una vez el dolor cruzar mi rostro pero no podía evitarlo.

-Ahora te arrepientes de no haber hecho nada antes ¿cierto?-

-Si, demasiado Tania, tu tenias razón- una sonrisa de orgullo se instalo en su rostro pero no dijo nada y se lo agradecí- yo siempre he estado enamorado de mi mejor amiga, pero no quería darme cuenta, me aterraba pensar que si confesaba lo que sentía, ella se iría de mi lado, pero mira como son las cosas, de todas formas la perdí, ya que no fui capaz de decirle lo que siento, y aun no lo soy.

-No te rindas Edward, lucha por lo que deseas, se nota que ustedes se aman pero ambos son orgullosos o mejor dicho tercos, porque no hacen nada por solucionar la situación en la que se encuentran.-

-Es difícil luchar por algo de lo que no estás seguro.-

-Yo no estaría tan segura, debes esperar Edward, la vida da sorpresa. Ambos sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro, no veo razón por la cual ustedes no puedan estar juntos. Si alguno de los dos no amara al otro, nadie notaria las miradas de anhelo que se dedican. Yo sé de esas cosas, ya que yo amo a alguien que no me corresponde y es un ingenuo que no lucha por lo que ama.-

-Lamento no poder corresponderte Tania, pero….-No me dejo terminar.

-Ya no me digas nada, han sido años sabiendo los motivos por los cuales no me puedes amar, sé que me consideras tu amiga y con eso me conformo.

Me duele el hecho de no poder corresponderle a Tania, ella ha estado a mi lado desde hace tiempo, es mi amiga y mi confidente, nunca como mi Bella pero aun así mi amiga. Tania se merece alguien que la ame por quien es, y no solo por como es, ella es hermosa, rubia, ojos azules, pero lamentablemente mi corazón ya tenía dueña y es una castaña de ojos como pozos de chocolates. Amo a mi mejor amiga, aunque ella no me ame a mí.

Gracias a todas las que leen la historia y dejan sus RW así como a las que solo leen, es por ustedes que continúo haciéndolo.

Como tarde bastante en actualizar les subo dos capítulos en un día, espero poder actualizar el otro pronto pero el trabajo y las clases de piano no me dejan mucho tiempo.

En el capitulo anterior no le agradecí a todas las que me ayudaron y una de ellas es MC –Y- EC_** y muchas otras más pero si las pongo a todas la lista sería enorme, pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida con todas.**_

_**Les dejo un avance del próximo.**_

_**¿Cómo dejar de amar a tu mejor amigo?, es una de las preguntas más difíciles que me he planteado y más ahora que ya ni eso somos, aunque cada vez que veo sus ojos me pierdo en ese mar dorado y caigo a sus pies.**_

_**-¿Bella?-Debemos hablar**_

_**¿Quién creen que sea la persona que quiere hablar con Bella?**_

_**Planeo poner una cita a ciegas que Alice le organizara a Bella y Ed, dejo a su elección donde desean que sea y que podría pasar en ella.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo que fui y lo que soy**

Conduje mi auto por las calles de Forks, como extrañaba este pequeño pueblo y saber que antes solo me quejaba de la lluvia y del frio, que cierta es esa frase que dice que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Detrás de mi viene el Volvo, el porche, y el enorme Jeep de Emmett. Alice había insistido en conocer la casa donde viviría si no estuviera en la mansión Cullen, pero primero debemos ir a la clínica para una reunión con los directores de cada una de las áreas del hospital. Emmett va en su auto después de que le prometiera que lo dejaría conducirlo pronto. Alec va en su auto ya que debe pasar por Jane al aeropuerto por que ella se encontraba en Francia realizando unas entrevistas para contratar a un relacionista internacional para la embajada Italiana en Americe y es que yo también tenía relación con varios diplomáticos y les ayudaba a elegir a uno.

Todo el camino no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Edward me había dicho, yo realmente cambie en ciertos aspectos de mi vida, pero no por el dinero ni la posición en la que encuentro últimamente, pero si cambie no fue por estas razones, ya que para mí el dinero no es nada, solo un papel que se acaba constante mente, yo cambie pero porque la vida me obligo a cambiar.

Llegamos al hospital y Carlise corría de un lado hacia el otro, llevaba expedientes en sus manos y se notaba cansado, según lo que entendía de entre el bullicio de personas presentes, él debía asistir a tres operaciones en día de hoy.

En varias ocasiones pude notar como Edward se me acercaba, pero yo solo podía alejarme de su lado, su sola cercanía me sigue dejando sin aliento. Veía que en su rostro se mostraba un dolor inmenso, pero no podía evitarlo, lo amo y él me lastimo, sus palabras fueron hirientes, me dejo sola en medio de la calle y se marcho como si nada. Sé que yo por no hacer nada y dar el primer paso, puedo ser considerada como una de las culpables, pero tenía miedo, amaba a mi mejor amigo y él me estaba lastimando con todas las cosas que me dijo.

En una ocasión mientras hablaba con Alice de ¿Cómo es que yo conocía a diseñadores famoso?, pude notar como Tania se acercaba a Edward y comenzaron a hablar ella sonreía con superioridad como si lo que le decía a Edward fuera algo que él no aceptaba pero que ella confirmo.

Después de una hora. Esme se nos unió en la espera de su esposo ya que él aun seguía corriendo por todo el edificio. Alec me había llamado para informarme que el vuelo de su hermana estaba por aterrizar, de ahí vendrían directamente al hospital ya que ella traía unos contratos que debía firmar yo para cerrar el contrato con Holanda, Ángela traería mañana el contrato de Brasil, por lo que me dijo, Félix no está muy feliz que digamos por que le quiete el proyecto, pero eso le ensenara a no actuar a mis espaldas, ya que no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para aguantarlo.

-Bien Bella, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto- Carlise se nos acerco, se veía realmente cansado, -pero ya estoy listo.

-Podemos dejarlo para mañana, aprovechamos que llegan los demás y así puedes descansar.-

-Estoy bien Bella, además los arquitectos que construyeron la última vez el área de ginecología están esperándonos en la sala de juntas, quieren ir mostrándote unos planos para adelantar los preparativos para mañana que vienen tus arquitectos.-

-De acuerdo Carlise, estoy lista vamos a planear los negocios.-

Todos nos fuimos hacia la sala de juntas, Alice y Esme querían ver como se decoraría al finalizar las construcciones, Rose solo nos acompaño para evitar que su ''osito'' se metiera en problemas ya que quería estar presente por ser un Cullen y además el mayor, palabras de él no mías.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora y media hablando y revisando detalles, de verdad que los arquitectos eran buenos, Eleazar estará feliz trabajando con ellos.

Alec llego poco después, Jane lo acompañaba y en sus manos traía un sobre que me entrego después de saludarme.

-Todo está listo Bella, solo falta que revises unos detalles, los Holandeses quieren que se modifiquen unas clausulas del contrato, ellos sienten que lo que propusimos no les favorecen en mucho.-

-No te preocupes Jane, yo me encargo, supongo que uno de esos cambios serian respecto que el porcentaje que recibirían- ella solo asintió- yo me encargo no te preocupes. Mira Jane, ellos son mis amigos, Alice Cullen, él Emmett Cullen el mayor de la familia, Jasper Hale y su hermana gemela Rosalie, son las parejas de Alice y Jasper; él es Edward Cullen mellizo de Alice y bueno ellos son los señores Cullen, Carlise y Esme.

-Es un placer conocerlos.-

Jane le agrado a todos los Cullen, y como no iba a ser así ya que ella puede parecer fría y todo lo que quiera, pero cuando la conoces te das cuenta que es noble y sincera, al igual que su gemelo, creo que Félix es adoptado.

-Me alegro conocerte Bella, -la voz de Tania llamo mi atención- había escuchado tanto de ti, perdón si no te reconocí de inmediato, pero es que estas tan cambiada, ya no eres como esa chica de las fotografías, aunque mirándote más de cerca, tu mirada es la misma y más cuando ves a Edward.

-¿De qué hablas Tania?, yo no sé a qué te refieres, yo no veo a Edward de forma distinta a como veo a los demás.-

-No te conozco realmente Bella, pero el sentimiento que crece dentro de ti no puede ser ocultado, se escapa por tus ojos, tus gestos y cada mínimo detalle que tienes al estar cerca de él, esos sentimientos es tan puro que no puede ser ocultado. Sé que lo lleva guardado desde hace muchos años, porque yo estoy segura de que no es reciente, es tan fuerte que debe haber sido plantado dentro de ti desde que eras más joven.-

-Tania tu no me conoces- no estaba enfadada pero me frustraba saber que podía ver todo eso en mi sin conocerme- no sabes nada de mí, no pretendas creer que sabes lo que siento y lo que reflejan mis ojos o mis gestos, yo no puedo sentir nada por el ser que me arruino la vida, ni siquiera somos amigos como para decir que quiero a Edward, él me lastimo demasiado y estoy cada vez más segura de tu estas al tanto de todo ya que se ven tan amigos.

-Tiene razón Bella, yo no te conozco, no sé como actuabas antes delante de él, pero por lo que veo en las fotografías donde aparecen juntos, tenías un brillo especial en los ojos, que me comprueba lo que te digo ahora. Y por otro lado, si, él me conto todo, se lo que paso en Italia, y no estoy de acuerdo con cómo se comporto Edward, pero si tú te harás cargo de este proyecto y estarás junto a él, es porque tienes una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies.-

-¿Una segunda oportunidad para qué?, ¿para volver a ser amigos?- Aunque extrañaba la amistad que teníamos antes, el solo pensar que de nuevo seriamos solo amigos me causaba una extraña sensación, ya que ahora sabía lo que sentía por él.

-No solo eso- la sonrisa de Tania se hizo más grande, pero no llegaba a sus ojos, y es que el amor que sentía por su amigo era muy fuerte- si ustedes se quieren de la misma forma que antes, no deberían ser solo amigos. Solo piénsalo.

Tania se alejo dejándome sumida en mis propios pensamientos, solo Salí de mi estado al momento de revisar los papeles que traía Jane, y como me imagine no eran muy difíciles de estudiar, logre encontrar una solución que nos beneficiarían a todos.

Alice y Esme estaban enfrascadas en una conversación sobre colores, querían algo que no fuera frio ya que dijeran que a pesar de que los niños que estarían internados eran tan pequeños que aun no distinguían entre cual color era cual, si podían saber si el lugar era cálido o frio y un blanco no era la opción.

Emmett daba opciones para las decoraciones aunque no eran muy seguras o adecuadas, ya que él deseaba poner un gimnasio o un equipo de deportes extremos. Rose se quedaba mirándolo ya que no podía hacer nada. Carlise miraba a su hijo mayor con resignación ya que eran años de conocerlo y sabia a la perfección que no podía hacer nada para detener su imaginación solo dejar que hablara pero no hacer lo que decía.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien Jasper, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-No me refiero a cómo te sientes en este momento, si no a cómo te sientes por todo lo que ha pasado, han sido tres años lejos de ti, y aunque antes te conocía muy bien y sabia lo que pensabas y sentías, ahora ya no puedo hacerlo con tanta facilidad, y es que de una u otra forma has cambiado.-

-Bueno, la verdad Jazz es que si me he sentido extraña, y ¿Cómo no estarlo?, me voy solo por un tiempo a celebrar mi cumpleaños y planeo regresar pronto pero las cosas no salen como lo quiero y me quedo tres años en un país extraño, me doy cuenta que no soy lo que creía ya que soy dueña de tres empresas, tengo dinero y además ya no tengo a mi mejor amigo. Me siento vacía- a este punto mis ojos ya estaban húmedos, pero me negaba a llorar y menos estando en una sala llena de personas- él era mi apoyo, mi todo y de un momento a otro ya no estaba.

-No sé qué paso realmente entre ustedes, Alice solo me dijo que él tuvo la culpa, a decir verdad sus palabras exactas fueron ''Mi hermanito es un completo inepto, un ingenuo inseguro y un tarado''; nunca había hablado así de su mellizo.-

-Hoy en la noche te contare a todo y tu podrás decírselo a los demás, solo pídeles por favor que no le digan nada a él, quiero dejar ese tema atrás.-

-Como gustes.-

Jasper se fue junto a Alice y yo me quede con Esme y Carlise viendo unos detalles, ya que varias empresas que tenían relación con mi familia querían hacer donaciones generosas al hospital. Tania se quedo con nosotros todo el tiempo, se sentó al lado de Edward y a todo lo que ella decía el sonreía con tristeza y asentía. No sabía de qué hablaban y la verdad no me importaba.

-Isabella Swan- conteste como siempre al responder mi teléfono- ¿Cómo estas Ángela?-silencio-Me alegra, ¿para cuándo vienen?-silencio- eso es perfecto, a primera hora de mañana envió al chofer para que los recoja en el aeropuerto y también enviare a Jake, Alec y Jane que se lleve mi auto ya que vienen varios de ustedes.-Silencio- No es molestia, nos vemos mañana Ang.

-¿Era una de tus amigas de Italia?-

-Si Alice, es Ángela Weber, trabaja en Alemania no en Italia, es encargada de relaciones públicas y nos llevamos muy bien. La conocerás mañana, es una persona dulce, tranquila, y en resumen muy parecida a como era yo. Ella ya trabajaba en la empresa cuando yo llegue, tenía cerca de cuatro años ahí, empezó como pasante ya que su madre está en el departamento de aduanas.-

-Ya quiero conocerla, además de que ella será capaz de decirme como eres dentro de la empresa, es decir ya siendo la señorita Swan.- Solo pude rodar los ojos, mi amiga está loca- Y no me mires así Bella, se que has cambiado, pero estoy segura de que no eres igual en la presa que aquí con nosotros.

-Lo que la duende trata de decir es que queremos que Ángela nos relate como es la poderosa Isabella, ya sabes, con ese aire de superioridad y poder.-

-My gracioso Emmett-él nunca cambia- pero ya verás que no soy como piensas, a decir verdad no cambio mucho, en la oficina solo soy una chica mas, y no creo que Ang les pueda ayudar mucho ya que casi nunca voy a Alemania, solo una vez cada dos meses, la última vez fue hace nueve meses y me quede por cuatro meses, y todo por reuniones así que no me relacionaba mucho con nadie que no fuera importantes ejecutivos.

-Queremos ver a Isabella Swan Drywer en acción, será interesante, ¿no crees?- Rose continuo hablando.

-Rose, tu y Emmett son tal para cual.-

La reunión finalizo después de otra hora, los planos con las ideas que tenían los arquitectos que han trabajado con Carlise, ya estaban listos, solo era cuestión de que vinieran los míos para comenzar a trabajar.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, pero yo tenía que ir a las afueras del pueblo para pode recoger los archivos que me enviaron a mi casa, pensé en decirle a Stephan que me llevara, pero no tenia caso molestarlo si yo llevaba mi auto. Me despedí de todos asegurándoles que los vería en casa, pero Alice se empeño en que la llevara, de hecho fue capaz de quitarme las llaves del coche y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Alice nunca cambia, después de que acepte llevarla ella se bajo saltando y me abrazo con fuerza, yo solo podía reír ante la escena que estábamos montando en el parqueo del hospital.

Alice hizo que todos me acompañaran, y no era que me molestara, pero ¿era necesario que todos conocieran la casa en este preciso momento? Emmett estaba feliz de poder ver mi nueva casa, además de que lo deje conducir, solo debía ir dándole la dirección, Rose llevaba el auto de él y Edward no seguía, Tania no nos acompaño ya que tenia ronda al igual que Carlise por lo que Esme venia en el asiento trasero de mi carro.

-Hija, ¿no te asusta el tener toda esta responsabilidad sobre tus hombros?- Su voz era dulce y me miraba de una forma maternal, como siempre lo hacía.

-Al inicio me asustaba más que ahora, recuerdo cuando leyeron el testamento, quede tan sorprendida que no era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, el abogado de mi abuelo me dio la opción de renunciar a todo, pero muy en el fondo yo sabía que no podía hacerlo, y no lo digo por el dinero, eso nunca me importo; pero si porque mi abuelo a pesar de no conocerme mucho confió en mí y yo no podía defraudarlo. Tenía solo 19 años y ya tenía en mi poder tres de las empresas más grandes del mundo, estaba asustada y además sola, Charlie no sabía nada de ninguno de los tres negocios y René, bueno ella ya sabes cómo es, no sabía ni lo que hacia la editorial, y es que ella nunca se intereso en los negocios de su padre. Yo sentía que no podría con todo eso, además que estaba en un país extraño y estudiando lejos de mis amigos, acababa de terminar el instituto y lo único que sentía seguro era que estudiaba literatura, pero no sabía nada de economía ni de arquitectura, las matemáticas no eran lo mío y ya no tenía a mi profesor particular para ayudarme.- Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla pero la quite de inmediato.

-Yo lo siento tanto hija no quería hacerte sentir mal- yo solo negué con la cabeza- no sé qué paso entre mi hijo y tu, pero sé que ambos sufrieron mucho por eso y que aun lo hacen se les nota. Solo espero que algún día puedan solucionar las cosas en nombre de esa amistad que tenían.

Después de esa conversación ya no se menciono nada del pasado durante el viaje, Alice que venía junto a su madre comentaba constante mente lo maravilloso que era el paisaje que se vía por las ventanillas. Y como no hacerlo si cada una de las casa era más hermosa que la otra. Cuando le indique a Emm que podía detenerse, mis tres acompañantes no pudieron esconder la sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro.

Desde que era pequeña siempre soné con tener una casa como esta, pero debo de reconocer que no la compre solo por eso, ya que una vez cuando tenía once años hice una promesa que aun hoy en día no podía olvidar.

Flash Back

Era inicios de invierno, la nieve ya comenzaba a cubrir la superficie, las familias se preparaban para navidad y yo con mis once años solo esperaba que el hielo cubriera el riachuelo que estaba en nuestro parado para poder patinar un poco, no soy muy buena pero Edward me estaba ayudando.

No sé que me pasaba pero desde hace ya bastante tiempo que me sentía extraña cerca de Edward, éramos amigos desde la infancia, pero ahora algo había cambiado, esa cercanía que había entre nosotros aumento, ahora cada caricia, cada palabra que salía de sus labios me producían una extraña sensación.

Estaba sola en casa, Charlie estaba en Port Angels por una reunión con el Alcalde de la ciudad. Alice salió con Jasper y Emmett con Rose, no tenía amigos más que ellos por lo cual no tenía nada que hacer. Me encontraba acostada en mi cama boca abajo, miraba hacia la ventana, el pino que estaba cerca de ella ya tenía muestras de la nieve.

Un peso a mi lado me sorprendió haciendo que me sentara de golpe, para encontrarme con un par de ojos dorados y un muy alborotado cabello cobrizo. Me sonrió para después abrazarme con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Me asustaste-le acuse desde su cuerpo- no sabía que ibas a venir, además nunca usas la llave que te di, siempre subes por la ventana.

-Quería sorprenderte, así que como sabía que no había nadie, entre por la puerta. Te vi tan perdida en tus pensamientos que se me ocurrió darte la sorpresa pero te asuste perdón.- En su rostro podía ver la culpa, y también la diversión.

-Me alegra que te diviertas- su rostro mostro esa mirada inocente de un niño de 11 que desea salirse con la suya- y no me mires así, te conozco muy bien como para saber cuándo tratas de engañarme y aparentar inocencia.

-Bueno como digas. Ahora ¿me vas a decir en que pensabas?- mis mejillas se tornaron sonrojadas, ya que recordé lo que estaba pensando respecto a mi mejor amigo- vaya te sonrojaste- acaricio mi mejilla provocando esa corriente eléctrica que sentía cerca de él- amo tus sonrojos, me recuerdan a esa niña de cabello en coletas y vestido azul que me miraba haciendo pucheros para que la alejara de Alice cuando quería peinarte como a una más de sus muñecas.-Ambos reímos ante el recuerdo.

-Si, yo también lo recuerdo, -me levante de la cama y camine hasta una de las paredes de mi cuarto donde tenía pegadas varias fotografías de mis amigos y yo- recuerdo cada uno de los momentos que nos llevaron a estas fotografías, esta…-dije señalando una donde aparecíamos llenos de pastel de chocolate, fue hace dos años- Emmett cumplía años y quería un nuevo video juego, tus padres se lo dieron, pero tú y Jasper se lo quitaron y lo extrañaron, él estaba furioso y como ustedes solo se reían de él, Emm tomo un trozo de su pastel y te lo lanzo, lo esquivaste y le dio a Alice quien se puso roja de la rabia ya que le arruino su vestido blanco, ella lanzo otro trozo y le dio a Rose y de esta manera se desato una pelea de pastel.

-Si fue un divertido cumpleaños hasta que nuestros padres nos obligaron a limpiar todo.-

Nos quedamos recordando viejos tiempos, después comenzamos a platicar de lo que deseábamos a futuro, nuestra carrera, nuestra casa y fue así como salió esa propuesta.

-Bells, ¿Dónde te gustaría vivir?-

-Bueno, sabes que me encanta tu casa-el asintió sonriendo con esa linda sonrisa torcida que solo era capaz de hacer Edward- me gustaría una casa grande como la tuya, pero diferente a la vez, que tenga una fuente de ángeles en la entrada, un hermoso jardín de rosas, le pagaría a alguien para cuidarlas. Una alberca (piscina) techada y de agua templada, pero que también se pueda dejar al aire libre. Que el piso sea de mármol Italiano y que tenga obras de arte como pinturas y esculturas. Mi recamara será grande y con vista al rosal blanco.

-Es una hermosa imagen Bella, a mí también me gustaría una casa como la que describes, pero quiero un cuarto de videojuegos, aunque sé que de tenerlo no podría sacar a Emmett de la casa-ambos reímos- pero de verdad me gustaría una casa como la que dices tú, ¿pero no crees que será muy costosa?

-No te preocupes por el dinero, se que podre comprarla, se que lo hare. Te propongo algo, cuando crezcamos, compraremos una casa como esa y nos mudaremos juntos de esa forma tendrás apoyo para sacar a Emm y estaremos juntos siempre, ¿te parece?-

-Es una promesa Bella- me tendió su mano y yo la estreche cerrando de esta forma nuestro trato- viviremos juntos y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

Fin Flashback.

-Bella esto es grandioso- no me di cuenta de que ya todos estábamos enfrente a la enorme puerta doble de roble de la entrada principal- ¿Cómo la escogiste?

-Pues veras Ali, siempre quise una así.-

-Fue un sueño que se hizo promesa, una promesa que se quedo en el pasado, un pasado que se quedo con nosotros.-

-¿De qué hablas hijo?- Eme se veía confundida como todos los demás menos yo que sabía perfectamente de que hablaba.

-No es nada mamá, yo me entiendo no me hagas caso.-

Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón la llave de la casa, en cuanto la abrí sentí como todos exclamaban con sorpresa, me gire para ver sus rostros y todos eran de sorpresa, bueno todos menos el de Edward que reflejaba dolor, y yo sabía por qué. La casa era exactamente como yo la describí hace tanto tiempo, el suelo era de mármol, tenia columnas del mismo material y varias estatuas y pinturas de artistas reconocidos. Era todo lo que yo quería y más, les pedí a Eleazar y Carmen su esposa que se hicieran cargo de todo para que quedara como yo quería, y también como él deseaba.

Les mostré la casa, cada rincón, deje de ultimo mi recamara y como me lo imagine, la expresión de Edward se volvió más torturada ya que era como se la describí. Después de mostrarles todo baje al estudio donde estaban los papales que me enviaron. Beatriz la encargada del mantenimiento de la casa me los había dejado en el escritorio junto a la computadora.

-¿De qué son esos papeles Bella?-

-Emmett no seas entrometido.- El aludido hizo un puchero como el de su hermana que nos causa mucha risa.

-No te preocupes Esme no me molesta, son de un negocio que tengo en África, compraremos varios condóminos para crear departamentos de usos varios, como residenciales y comerciales. Generalmente serán usados para personas de bajos recursos o turistas. Además de que crearemos un hospital para personas de escasos recursos económicos.-

-Eso es grandioso hija- Eme me abrazo- me alegra que te dediques a ayudar a las personas que más lo requieren.-

Al terminar de reunir todo lo que necesitaba nos marchamos rumbo a la mansión Cullen, Alice iba hablándome de todo lo que pasaba por su cabecita respecto a mi trabajo, cuando se entero de que la empresa de inversiones tenía contactos con varias casas importantes de modas, me pidió que la llevara para conocer todo eso, pero a mí se me ocurrió una idea mejor, le daría trabajo y cuando se lo comunique comenzó a saltar en su asiento.

Al llegar a casa, subí a mi recamara luego de despedirme de todos, alegando que estaba cansada, pero la verdad es no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de dolor de Edward, nunca me imagine que le afectara tanto que tuviera la casa que ambos soñábamos.

Estaba en el cuarto frente a la computadora enviando documentos a varios inversionistas para terminar contratos. No me podía concentrar mucho por más que lo intentaba, me era imposible poder centrarme en lo que hacía.

Luego de unas tres horas haciendo lo mismo me rendí, le envié un mensaje a Jake pidiéndole que por favor revisara los pendientes para el próximo libro de uno de nuestros escritores y a Alec le pedí que revisara las inversiones del medio Oriente. Me senté en la cama y tome una de las maletas pequeñas que no había desempacado y saque un libro que ya estaba bastante maltratado de tanto que lo leí, era uno de mis favoritos, Orgullo y Prejuicio, ya tenía las páginas amarillas de todos esos años que ha estado con migo.

Cuando lo abrí una fotografía se salió de su interior, al tomarla no pude evitar que varias lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, yo recordaba perfectamente él día que tomaron esa foto, fue un día antes de que todo se acabara, fue en Italia, frente al Coliseo Romano, era de noche y había luna llena, Edward me tenia abrazada por la espalda y ambos sonreíamos mirándonos a los ojos en vez de a la cámara.

Una señora de unos cuarenta años nos vio reír frente al Coliseo, se nos acercó y nos dijo que le alegraba ver como entre dos jóvenes existía un amor puro y sincero, eso nos causo más gracia por qué no éramos pareja, yo sabía que lo amaba y quería que fuera cierto lo que ella decía. Se ofreció a tomarnos una fotografía según sus palabras, '' Para conservar ese momento''.

¿Cómo dejar de amar a tu mejor amigo?, es una de las preguntas más difíciles que me he planteado y más ahora que ya ni eso somos, aunque cada vez que veo sus ojos me pierdo en ese mar dorado y caigo a sus pies. Siempre ha sido así desde que lo conozco, pero nunca pude evitarlo ya que con solo mirar esos pozos dorados o su sonrisa torcida era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él, y estoy segura de que aun soy capaz de eso y más. Me quede mirando la fotografía detenidamente, como si en ella estuviera la respuesta a todos mis problemas, que cuando alguien toco la puerta me sobresalte y solo fui capaz de murmurar un ''ADELANTE''

-¿Bella?, Debemos hablar- ¿Por qué tenía que ser él que venía a buscarme y justamente ahora?

-No sé de qué.- Respondí lo más tranquila que pude.

-De nosotros.- Entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la silla del escritorio colocándolo enfrente de la cama.

POV Edward

No sé porque pero ahora me encontraba en la recamara de Bella quien me miraba con duda y otros sentimientos que no sabía cómo interpretar.

-No hay un nosotros Edward, así que no veo motivo alguno para que estés aquí, entiendo que sea tu casa, pero estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

Trato de levantarse de la cama pero se lo impedí, no estaba listo para dejarla ir, nunca lo estaría. Tener su mano entre las mías genero esa corriente eléctrica que siempre estaba presente entre nosotros con cada roce.

-En primera esta es también tu casa Bella y en segunda si hay un nosotros, siempre lo hubo ya que teníamos esa amistad tan especial que nos unía y por más que quieras negarlo, aun existe eso entre nosotros y podemos recuperarlo.-

-¿Recuperar qué?, Edward ya no hay nada entre nosotros-su vos aumento una octava más y sus ojos mostraban furia y dolor, -yo no puedo olvidar lo que paso entre nosotros, cada una de esas palabras me dejaron una herida que no ha podido sanar y tu no me ayudas.

-Yo te quiero Bella- quería decirle te amo pero no era el momento- solo te pido una oportunidad, solo eso por favor.- Seria capaz de rogarle de ser necesario.

-Aun no puedo, no me pidas más de lo que ya doy, por ahora solo soy capaz de darte un trato normal y civilizado por el bien de todos, pero no puedo olvidar, fue demasiado el dolor que viví y que vivo aun con solo tenerte cerca.

-Lamento causarte tanto dolor- me levante y camine hasta la ventana- nunca he querido causarte mal, pero si mi sola presencia te lastima entonces no te preocupes evitare estar cerca de ti y permanecer fuera de tu vista.

-No te quiero lastimar Edward- se coloco a mi lado y miro la luna llena- Una luna como esta- continuo después de varios segundos de silencio- fue la testigo de nuestra última noche de felicidad, y ahora presencia una escena de dolor.

-Si lo que quieres es tiempo y espacio, hare todo lo posible por dártelo- me acerque a ella evitando alertarla de mi cercanía y bese su cabeza- pero quiero recuperarte, te necesito tanto a mi lado.—

Salí de su habitación y camine hacia la mía, las lagrimas ya rodaban libres por mi rostro y yo no me preocupe por detenerlas, la amo y me duele estar lejos de ella.

POV Bella

Edward se fue y yo me quede mirando el cielo, lloraba en silencio por todo lo que sentía, tenía ganas de correr a su habitación y decirle que lo amaba y lo perdonaba pero no podía, no aun, quizás en algún momento fuera capaz de perdonar, pero las heridas seguían abiertas y sangrando, recordándome lo que fui y lo que soy, porque ahora que lo pienso hay dos Bellas dentro de mí, la que amo con locura a su mejor amigo y la que lucha por olvidarlo, son dos Bellas que se enfrentan una a la otra por salir vencedoras de una guerra que me está matando.

_**Bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que me han brindado.**_

_**Como verán las cosas para Edward no están saliendo muy bien, no puede recuperar a su amiga como él quiere y es que como puse en el summary ella volvió para poner de cabeza el mundo de su amigo y es justamente lo que hará.**_

_**No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero no será muy larga ya que tengo planeada una de unos dos o tres capítulos y otra que se me ocurrió hace dos días. Les dejo los avances de estas historias.**_

_**Enamorada de mi amigo, pero para mi desgracia él nos siente nada por mí, quiere encontrar el amor saliendo con cada mujer que se ponga en frente y yo como una cobarde escape para no sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía. Ahora vuelvo y me doy cuenta que no valió la pena huir, el amir seguía presente y una sorpresa me esperaba.**_

_**Él frio y desconfiado, no creía en nadie y se encerraba en sí mismo para no dejar que nadie viera como era realmente, ya no tenía sueños ni esperanzas, no sabía por qué era pero se sentía vacio e incompleto.**_

_**Ella noble e inocente, tenía metas y esperanzas, creía en los finales felices y esperaba por el amor verdadero. Creía en un mundo mejor y en la magia del destino.**_

_**Eran de dos mundos completamente opuestos, pero sus caminos estaban entrelazados para de esta forma unirlos para siempre.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes son de S.M solo la historia es mia.**_

_**La cita**_

Pov Bella

No pude dormir en toda la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver su rostro marcado por el dolor, en sus ojos se reflejaba la profunda tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Después de estar dos horas completas dando vueltas en la cama, me levante y saque del closet una de las maletas que aun no desempacaba; dentro de esta estaba una caja con recuerdos de mi niñez, siempre quise botarla pero no era capaz por lo cual aun la conservaba, habían fotografías, cartas secretas que nos enviábamos entre nosotros seis, solo nosotros éramos capaces de entenderlas.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirando el contenido de esa caja, pudieron ser horas ya que cuando me di cuenta el sol se asomaba entre las nubes.

Me di una ducha rápida y me cambie por unos jeans celestes, una blusa blanca de tirantes delgados y larga, además de que tenía puestas mi convers blancas. Baje las escaleras lo más lento que pude, quería retrasar el momento en el que lo viera, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su potente mirada, pero como dije antes, ahora no soy solo una Bella, una competencia está creciendo dentro de mí, pero no puedo dejar a ganar otra.

Llegue a la cocina, solo Esme se encontraba preparando lo que parecían tostadas y yogurt casero de fresas, como extrañaba este yogurt.

-Buenos días Esme- la salude mientras la abrazaba- todo luce delicioso, tenía tiempo de no probar tu delicioso yogurt.

-Gracias hija- como extrañaba que me llamara así- ven ayúdame a servir el yogurt mientras esperamos que los demás bajen, Carlise está nervioso porque hoy llegan los arquitectos de tu empresa.

-No debería estarlo, todo saldrá bien, solo debe decirles como espera que se vea el edificio y ellos trabajaran para que se haga realidad.-

-Deberías haberlo visto mi niña, -una gran sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro- se levanto temprano y se metió en el closet para escoger un traje adecuado, según sus propias palabras, y después dicen que Alice salió a mí.

-Ya me lo imagino, -nuestras risas se escuchaban por toda la casa-debió ser como ver a Alice cada día.

-Solo quería verme bien- la voz de Carlise nos sobresalto- así que no me molesten.

-En ocasiones Carlise se podía comportar como un niño, también ya nos dimos cuenta de a quien salió Emmett, y Edward salió a su padre cuando está en el hospital, es decir serio y formal, el más maduro de los tres. Hablando de él y aparece por la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días- su voz aterciopelada se escucho entrando a la cocina-¿Por qué tanta risa?

-Nos dimos cuenta de que tu padre es como Alice a la hora de elegir que ropa ponerse para una ocasión especial y como hay llegan los arquitectos y otros de los compañeros de Bella, él quiere verse bien.-

-Ahora soy el blanco de las bromas.- Murmuro Carlise divertido y aparentando ser serio.

Pronto todos bajaron a desayunar Alice al parecer tenía mucha hambre ya que se comió tres platos de yogurt. Pase toda la hora que duro la comida evitando la mirada de Edward, se veía que aun le dolía lo que le dije ayer, pero es que no puedo decirle otra cosa, no estoy lista para olvidar ni para perdonar.

Después de desayunar nos sentamos en la sala para jugar verdad o reto, Alice y Emmett adoran ese jugo, cada día que venía a esta casa me obligaban a jugar a pesar de que yo le temiera ya que ellos dos juntos son peligrosos, para mi mala suerte la reunión era hasta dentro de dos horas y media por lo que teníamos tiempo para ''divertirnos''.

-Bien Bella, ¿verdad o reto?- Emmett me miraba de una forma que me hacía temblar de terror.

-Verdad.- Si soy cobarde, pero no confiaba en ellos.

-Bien- él me veía misteriosamente- ¿te gusta alguien?- ¿Esa era su gran pregusta?, pero aun así no sabía cómo responder ya que era cierto, pero no podía decirlo así.

-Este… bueno…. –mi teléfono sonó en ese momento, como dicen, salvada por la campana- Isabella Swan- respondí como siempre- ¿Qué pasa Alec?-silencio- muy bien, ¿a qué hora aterriza el avión privado?-silencio- eso es perfecto, los veo en el hospital.- Emmett me hacia señas con las manos esperando mi respuesta- si Emm… no Alec le estoy contestando a Emmett, si te veo dentro de un rato.

Termine de hablar con Alec y me dispuse a enviarle en mensaje de texto a Jacob para que nos alcanzara en el hospital. Esme que había escuchado todo, me sonrió de forma significativa y salió en busca de su esposo para poder irnos.

-¿Y bien Bella quien es el que te gusta?- La pregunta de Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Es una pregunta por persona Rose- le sonreí y ella frunció el seño sabía que había perdido- ya conteste lo que tu Osito pregunto, sigue otra persona.

-Bien-murmuro entre dientes para luego girarse hacia Edward y sonreír de forma espeluznante- Ed, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

-¿Sabes que no se pueden cambiar las preguntas después de haberlas realizado cierto?-Rose asintió luciendo confundida- bien, hubieras realizado otra más especifica- Rose comprendió todo al instante y se molesto- si Rose, me gusta alguien.

Su confesión me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta que no logre comprender, bueno mejor dicho si sabía que era lo que me pasaba, pero no quería reconocerlo. En cuanto bajo Carlise el juego se dio por terminado, después de que Emm eligiera Reto y Alice no obligara a comer no se qué cosa, pero no quería saber se veía horrible y por la cara que puso Emmett no fue nada comestible.

Cada uno se fue en su propio auto, como me alegraba tenerlo ya con migo, no me gustaba que nadie más me estuviera llevando y menos cuando la que se supone es tu mejor amiga, tiene la maravillosa idea de que te lleve él que ella sabe te interesa pero no te corresponde; con amigas como esas para que enemigas.

Al llegar al hospital Carlise nos guio nuevamente hacia la sala de juntas, recibí un mensaje de Alec informándome que estaban por llegar, por lo que Carlise le pidió a sus arquitectos que se presentaran para recibir a mis compañeros, no me gusta decirles empleados ya que ellos son mis amigos, mi familia.

Después de cinco minutos los arquitectos del hospital estuvieron con nosotros en la sala, pasados otros cinco minutos tocaron a la puerta y eran Jacob con Lean y los demás chicos.

-Hola, como los extrañe- dije abrazando a todos, lo cual tomo tiempo ya que eran varios-vengan, les voy a presentar a todos.

Me acerque a los Cullen y Hale y comencé las presentaciones. Entre los representantes de la editorial estaban Jacob, Lean, Riley, Victoria, James, Laurent, Jesica (la cual por cierto no dejaba de ver a Edward), Mike novio de Jesica, Tyler y su novia (nombre de lou). Por parte de la constructora estaba, Eleazar, Carmen, Stephan, Garret y Bree. Y por parte de la Inversionista estaban Félix, Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Heidi, Ángela (poner más nombre)

-Muy bien Carlise- dije después de que se presentaran y que tomáramos asiento- él es Eleazar el jefe de construcción de la compañía Drywer. Se hará cargo de la construcción.

-Eleazar él es Carlise Cullen, director de este hospital y él Edward Cullen su hijo y quien se hará cargo del área de pediatría. –

Pasaron tres horas en las que solo se hablaba de planos y fechas de entregas, Jasper se tuvo que llevar a Alice ya que estar quieta en un solo lugar y Rose se llevo a Emm que ya tenía hambre y eso después de comerse tres paquetes de papas que Esme muy sabiamente había llevado.

Carlise le pidió a Tania que estuviera presente ya que después de todo trabajaría junto a Edward en esta área. Yo me quede gran parte de la reunión en silencio, solo respondía cuando me preguntaban algo directamente.

-Bien Bella,-Carlise dejo la seriedad y el formalismo para dedicarme una sonrisa paternal- será un placer hacer negocios contigo.

-Lo mismo digo- tome la mano que me tendía- que empiece la función.

Los arquitectos se marcharon para estudiar el terreno donde debían trabajar. Jane andaba admirando todo cuanto veía, parecía una niña en juguetería. Alec también miraba hacia todos lados, ya que los pasillos que estábamos recorriendo para llegar a la cafetería del hospital, estaba repleto de dibujos que por lo que puedo ver, son de los pacientes más pequeños. En cada una de esas imágenes se podía observar con detalle los deseos que ellos tienen de recuperarse, algo tengo que hacer para ayudarlos.

Llegamos a la cafetería, pero yo solo tome una ensalada de pollo y un te frio, Edward que iba detrás de mí, extendió un billete antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo. Él solo me sonrió y ambos nos sentamos junto a los chicos que habían unido dos mesas para que pudiéramos sentarnos todos.

-Vaya Bella, -la voz de Jessica se escucho desde el otro lado de la mesa- no me habías contado que tenias amigos tan guapos.- Miro a Edward con lo que supongo fue su mirada ''sexy'', y eso que su novio estaba a su lado, aunque él solo me miraba a mí.

-No te hagas Jessica-le dije de forma cansada- viste hace un tiempo una fotografía donde aparecíamos todos nosotros, así que ya sabias como eran. Y creo que te duraría más una fotografía que estar viendo a Edward de esa forma que asusta más que otra cosa, o mejor preocúpate por TU NOVIO, el cual te ve como si estuvieras loca y al pobre de Edward lo quiere matar con la mirada.- Todo esto lo dije como si nada, haciendo que todos los presentes me vieran como si estuviera loca.

-Te crees más que los demás solo porque eres la jefa y la consentida del Dr. Cullen- Jessica no sabe como quedarse callada.

-Cierto soy tu jefa y los Cullen mi familia, así que solo acata las ordenes y no molestes ¿quieres?-

Todos nos miraban con la boca abierta, bueno solo los Cullen, Hale y Tania ya que mis compañeros de trabajo conocían como es la relación de Jess y yo, éramos ''amigas'', ya que no siempre nos peleábamos, pero yo sabía que ella no era sincera y que además de todo eso, ella quería mi puesto cosa que era lógico que no tendría.

Por suerte Jacob rompió la tensión diciendo una de sus ''maravillosas frases'', creo que él y Emm se llevarían de maravilla. Lean y Rose pensaban igual que yo, ya que miraban resignadas a sus parejas. La pequeña Isa, como decidí llamar a mi sobrina, se encontraba jugando con Ángela y Alice, la duende le mostraba unos dibujos de vestidos que diseñaría para ella.

Yo me encontraba hablando con Jasper que quería saber todo lo posible sobre la empresa de inversiones, ya que aunque él estudio psicología, también le interesaba La economía así que la idea de que podía estar cerca de ese mundo le llenaba de emoción.

-Hola Bella-como odio esa voz- ¿me extranaste?

-Primero Félix, soy Isabella y segundo no te extrañe, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Así que déjame en paz y dedícate a trabajar si no quieres que te quite algo más que solo el contrato de Brasil.

-Como quiera señorita.-

Con el paso del tiempo he aprendido a manejar a las personas, en especial Félix, no es que sea malo, pero la ambición en ocasiones lo dominaba, y no solo hablo de su interés en el dinero y una mejor posición en la empresa, sino también su interés en mi, ya que ha dejado en claro más de una vez que estaba interesado en mi.

-Bella-su aterciopelada voz llamo mi atención desde donde se encontraba en frente de mi- ¿él te molesta?, porque si es así yo puedo encargarme de que ya no lo vuelva a hacer.

-Gracias Edward, pero yo sé cuidarme sola, ¿recuerdas que viví sola en Italia?, bueno aunque estaban mis padres con migo, yo fui la que se encargo de tres empresas con solo 19 años, así que creo que yo sola me puedo hacer cargo de personas como Félix.

-Vaya hermanita- Alice me veía orgullosa y con una sonrisa picara, no era una buena combinación- nunca imagine que aquella niña patosa que se caía a cada rato y Edward tenía que andar detrás de ella para ayudarla- me sonroje al instante, como dije no es buena combinación- ahora sería una persona fuerte y con poder.

-La gente cambia Ali, y más yo, como sabes siempre me he caracterizado por adaptarme a las situaciones, me lleva tiempo pero lo hago, y esta no fue la excepción.-

Seguimos hablando por un rato más hasta que Esme bajo para pedirnos que fuéramos a comer a un restaurante cercano, Carlise se nos uniría después ya que debía revisar unos expedientes. Todos nos fuimos a nuestros autos, pero comprobé que no es bueno junta a Alice y a Lean en una misma habitación ya que ambas se confabularon en mi contra.

-Bella- Lean me detuvo antes de entrar a mi auto- necesito ir por unas cosas al hotel y Jake y yo vinimos en el mismo auto pero él no me puede llevar, ya que Isa tiene hambre y es mejor que la lleve él al restaurant, así que, sería posible que me prestes tu auto unos minutos ¿por favor?

-Claro Lean, yo me iré con Alice o Emmett, no te preocupes.-Le di mis llaves y fui hacia el auto de mi pequeña amiga.

-De hecho Bella,-Alice me veía apenada, aunque yo no le creí nada, la vi hablando sospechosamente con Lean- Tengo que pasar a comprar algo para Jazz, pero no te preocupes te podrás ir con Edward, él es el único que no tiene compañero de viaje así que irán cómodos- la mire con horror y coraje- y no me mires así, no es para tanto.

Resignada camine hacia el Volvo que tan bien conocía, Edward estaba recostado en su auto hablando animadamente con Tania, la cual por cierto nos iba a acompañar, no es que me molestara, pero no podía negar que sentía algo dentro de mi cada vez que los veo juntos, yo sé cómo se llama ese sentimiento, pero no lo quiero reconocer. Tania es como parte de la familia, Esme y Carlise la adoran y Alice y Rose la ven como a una hermana más.

-Edward- odio como mi voz suena tímida cuando hablaba con él, por más que lo evitara, se notaba en algunas ocasiones- le preste el auto a Lean y me iba a ir con Alice pero dice que no puede y que me fuera contigo, pero entiendo si no puedes, además creo que Tania te va acompañar, así que le diré a Alec que me lleve.- Me di la vuelta pero su mano me detuvo sosteniendo mi brazo.

-No, -su voz sonó demandante pero dulce, Tania sonrió mirándonos- puedes venir con migo.

-Pero y Tania, yo no quiero molestar y….-

-No molestas- Tania se me acercó y me sonrió- yo planeaba irme en el auto de Rose, ella y yo tenemos que planear unas cosas para el cumpleaños de Esme.

-Cierto Esme cumple dentro de una semana, tengo que mandar a pedir su regalo, lo deje en Italia, pero estará listo para la fiesta.- Le había comprado una medalla en forma de rosa, con una pequeña piedrita color rosa en el centro, ella siempre amo las rosas.

-Bueno, entonces ya está dicho. Ve con Edward,- Tania prácticamente me empujo al Volvo de Edward, después se marcho, pero antes de alejarse más dijo sobre su hombro- nos vemos allá.

Edward haciendo muestra de su enorme caballerosidad me abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego rodeo el auto para subirse él. Comenzó a conducir en silencio el cual pronto se convirtió en uno incomodo, recuerdo que antes los silencios eran así, no importaba cuanto pasara, nuestros silencios siempre eran cómodos, pero veo que eso ahora ya cambio.

Después de 10 minutos de viaje, él por fin rompió el silencio.

-¿Deseas escuchar algo de música?- estábamos en un semáforo por lo cual él se giro para verme- ¿aun te gusta la clásica?

-Si me gusta, y un poco de música estaría bien gracias- lo que sea para ocupar este silencio tan incomodo- ¿tienes claro de luna?

-Es mi favorita como no tenerla en el auto- sonrió de esa forma que siempre hacia que mi corazón se saltara un latido- aun recuerdo todas esas tardes en las cuales ambos estábamos dentro de este auto, recorriendo las pequeñas calles de Forks.

-Si eran buenos tiempos- gire mi rostro hacia la ventana para que no viera las lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, no podía llorar delante de él- pero eso ya quedo atrás Edward, ya pasaron varios años desde que estábamos juntos dentro de este auto riendo y sonando.

-Aun recuerdo todo eso Bella- el auto ya se encontraba en movimiento- y lo extraño, no sé como paso y como todo se vino abajo, pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, esos tres años lejos de ti me demostraron que no se vivir sin mi mejor amiga, que no soporto estar sin darte un abrazo o un beso de buenos días- yo también extraño todo eso, pero ya es tarde para ambos- sé que me comporte como un gran tonto Bella, pero entiéndeme, nos teníamos tanta confianza que el solo imaginar que tú me ocultabas algo me nublo la mente.

-Eso es lo que me dolió Edward- me gire para enfrentarlo- que no confiaras en mi, que primero creyeras en lo que veían tus ojos en vez de detenerte a observar más detenidamente. No escuchaste cuando quise explicarte todo, y te marchaste, pero bueno eso ya no importa- le sonreí restándole importancia- pasaron los años y las cosas cambiaron, ambos cambiamos, maduramos y demostramos que ya no éramos esos niños que se acostaban en su prado secreto para soñar con un mañana juntos.

-De alguna u otra forma recuperare tu confianza y tu cariño- quise decirle que ese nunca lo había perdido pero me retuve- hare lo que sea para que estemos juntos como antes.

Quiso abrasarme pero como ya habíamos llegado al restaurante, abrí la puerta del auto y me baje prácticamente corriendo, pude ver como sus ojos se humedecían y su rostro mostraba dolor, pero no creo que sea más de que yo siento ahora.

-Bella ¿Qué tal te fue?- Alice estaba en la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No sé cómo se te ocurrió que viniera en el mismo auto que tu hermano, pero será mejor que pares todo esto ya.-

-¿Por qué lo dices Bells?- así es como me decía su hermano- creí que apreciarían el tiempo juntos. Ahora nos encontrábamos una mesa del restaurante, Carlise ya había llegado hace unos 10 minutos y todos estábamos comiendo-

-Alice si no quieres ver a ninguno de los dos sufrir será mejor que pares de una vez por todas, porque si las cosas siguen de esta forma mi estancia en Forks será una tortura, y no quiero irme aun.-

-Como quieras.-

La duende se enfrasco en una conversación con Jasper y dejo el tema de su hermano y yo, al menos por unos minutos en los cuales yo podría descansar, Edward me miraba de vez en cuando y al encontrarse nuestras miradas, podía distinguir un deje de sufrimiento en esos pozos dorados.

Había pasado una semana desde que llegaron mis amigos, después de esa conversación en el auto de Edward, no volvimos a hablar, prácticamente lo ignoraba en el casa que ambos compartíamos, delante de las personas parecía como si todo estuviera bien, de igual forma no nos hablábamos antes por lo que ni fue de extrañar que no nos dirigiéramos ni una sola palabra en todo este tiempo.

Alice se estaba comportando más extraño de lo normal, se veía tranquilo lo que ya era raro, además de que cuando me miraba, un brillo de picardía se podía ver en sus ojos y eso me asustaba. Como ahora que todos estábamos en el salón de la casa Cullen viendo como Emmett y Alice competían en un juego de Wiki, Alice le iba ganando y Emm se quejaba de que ella hacia trampa.

Por la puerta principal, entraron unos muy sonrientes Carlise y Edward, ambos llevaban sus maletines y sus batas aun puestas. Aunque ya había visto a Edward con su ropa de trabajo, no podía dejar de verlo, estaba realmente guapo, aunque en su mirada se notaba el cansancio. Su mirada su topo con la mía y una sonrisa se asomo por su perfecto rostro, pero yo dejando salir mi orgullo Swan quite la vista, causando que una mueca de dolor ocupara el lugar de su bella sonrisa.

Alice Pov

Dos semanas desde que Bella regreso, dos semanas desde que nuevamente mi familia estaba toda reunida.

Cuando Bella me reclamo el hecho de haber dejado que ella y Edward se vinieran juntos en el auto, decidí que lo mejor era dejarlos solos y que ambos resolvieran sus problemas, pero cada vez que veía como mi hermanito la observe o como lo hacia ella cuando creía que nadie le ponía atención, me di cuenta de que algo tenía que hacer.

Estábamos jugando y yo le iba ganando a Emmett, mi padre y hermano entraron en la sala y Bella no apartaba la vista de él, cuando lo noto ella dejo de verlo y se sonrojo, pero en el rostro de Edward se veía cuanto le dolía su rechazo.

-Amor ¿en qué piensas?- La voz de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Quiero hacer algo para que esos dos –dije señalando a los enamorados y tontos que se sentaban en el otro extremo de la se reconcilien, se que se aman pero ambos son tan orgullosos.

-Sea lo que sea, yo te ayudo.- Dijo Rose a mis espaldas ''misión unir a Bella y Ed, está en marcha.

No sé como lo haría pero tenía que encontrar la forma de que ellos hablen, yo conozco a mi hermano y sé que siempre ha estado enamorado de su mejor amiga, así como se que ella respira por él, pero ambos son tan tercos que no se dan cuenta de que se están lastimando y desperdiciando tiempo valioso, el cual pueden aprovechar estando juntos.

-Ya lo sé- dije dando saltitos en el sofá- una cita a ciegas.

-Alice ¿estás segura de esto?-

-Claro Jazz, tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de que ellos hablen, se que cada uno sabe lo que paso realmente, pero no son capaces de perdonarse, y más Bella que ahora es más orgullosa que nunca.

Aun no estaban muy convencidos que digamos, pero de todas formas me ayudaron a planear todo, se que lo más probable es que no se reconcilien de inmediato pero era un avance.

Edward POV

Alice estaba actuando muy extraño. Hace dos días que estuvimos jugando todos en la sala y ella se comenzó a comportar de una forma que no sé cómo explicar.

Me miraba de forma extraña, se que ocultaba algo aunque no se bien que era, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, además de que sus sonrisas eran cada vez más grandes.

Sé que Jasper, Rose y Emmett, están al tanto de lo que pasa ya que ellos no estaban muy diferentes a ella. Por otra parte las cosas con Bella seguían igual, nos saludábamos y hablábamos de forma civilizada, pero solo eso, casi no me sonreía y cuando lo hacía no era por mucho tiempo, es como si se diera cuenta de lo que hacía y notara que era un pecado sonreírme.

Mi madre antes de dormir anoche, se me acerco y me dijo al oído: ''No te preocupes hijo, ya verás que todo te saldrá bien con ella''

Siempre me sorprendió la forma en la que ella sabía lo que pasaba, estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Desde hace años ella viene diciéndome que tengo que hacer algo con lo que siento, al principio creí que no era nada de importancia, pero luego me di cuenta de que a lo que se refería era a mi amor por Bella, por mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de juegos y de travesuras. Ahora ya es algo tarde, pero quiero recuperar lo que una vez tuve.

-Edward ¿podemos hablar?- Alice se asomo por la puerta del cuarto donde estaba el piano.

-Claro pasa.-

-Estabas tocando su nana, -le sonreí con nostalgia- esa canción junto con Claro de Luna se volvieron sus favoritas.

-Se la escribí la primera vez que ella durmió en mi cuarto, había tormenta y no podía dormir.-

Flash Back

Eran las once de la noche, había tormenta eléctrica, que llueva no es algo extraño en Forks, pero las tormentas eléctricas no son tan habituales. Estaba realmente cansado, había tenido práctica con el equipo de futbol americano, por lo cual todo el cuerpo me dolía. Cuando llegue a casa, una muy sonriente Alice me intercepto en la entrada de la casa, me llevo de la mano hasta la sala donde un sonrojada Bella miraba hacia el suelo.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo has estado?- Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que se sonrojara más.

-Hola Edward- susurro casi inaudiblemente- he estado bien y ¿tu?

-Bien pero cansado, he tenido practica durante toda la semana y a pesar de que Emmett es el que me debe de ''proteger'', no lo hace muy bien.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que una hermosa rubia estuviera en la gradería y me distrajera.- Protesto Emm entrando a la sala seguido por una Rose molesta que lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Bueno- Alice hizo que le prestáramos atención de nuevo-Bella ya tienes a Edward al frente, ahora si me puedes responder.

-Alice deja a Bella, si se pone más roja competirá contra un tomate- su sonrojo en este momento era olímpico- mejor dime ¿Por qué razón no me dejaste subir a descansar?

-Es que yo –siguió Alice- le propuse a Bella jugar verdad o reto en lo que esperábamos que ustedes llegaran y como Jazz aun no volvía quería entretenerme, Así que le pregunte y ella eligió verdad, por lo cual, le pregunte en que te veías más guapo tu, si en ropa casual, traje entero o uniforme y ella no sabía que responder por lo cual quiero que te vea con uniforme para que decida. ¿Así que responde Bella?

-Este… yo…..- ''Buenas tardes familia''', Jasper interrumpió en la sala- Gracias Jazz te adoro. –Bella dijo esto y salió corriendo.

Subí a la recamara, me di un baño y después de ponerme la pijama me metí a la cama. A pesar de estar tan cansado no me podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos podía ver su rostro sonrojado.

No sé qué momento me quede dormido, solo sé que sentí una tímida manita acariciarme el rostro y moverme un poco. Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con unos pozos de chocolate derretido que me miraban con culpa y miedo.

-¿Bella que pasa?-

-No puedo dormir, está lloviendo y hay tormenta eléctrica- me dijo sonrojada- ¿puedo dormir a tu lado?

-Claro ven.-

Le hice campo a mi lado y ella inmediatamente se acomodo a mi lado, la abrace y de esta forma ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Al día siguiente ella salió con Alice y Rose y yo me quede añorando su presencia por lo que me senté frente al piano y trasmití todo lo que sentía por medio de una canción. Esa composición se convirtió en su nana, cada noche que ella se quedaba en mi casa se la tarareaba para que lograra dormir.

Flash Back

-Si, recuerdo ese día, fue cuando jugamos verdad o reto, ella nunca me respondió, aunque sé que te prefiere de traje.-

-Estaba tan sonrojada la pobre, no sabía ni cómo actuar, si no es por Jasper que llego en ese momento la pobre hubiera sufrido un ataque.-

-Amo a mi Jazz, pero ese día fue muy inoportuno. Pero bueno no venia hablar de eso- se puso seria y eso ya era preocupante- dime una cosa ¿serias capaz de cualquier cosa por tenerla a tu lado?

-Lo que sea- dije con determinación- aunque solo sea como su amigo, recuperar eso que una vez teníamos.

-Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar- sonrió de forma extraña y tenebrosa- nos vemos luego. – Y como entro, así salió de mi cuarto, como un torbellino.

Alice POV

Solo necesitaba esa contestación por parte de mi hermanito, ya solo faltaba iniciar el plan. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Rose para que ella lo continuara: ''Esta listo, sigue la parte dos del plan, recuerda que tiene que ser este sábado ya que hará buen tiempo en la tarde''

Ellos estarían juntos de nuevo y no como solo amigos, o me dejo de llamar Mary Alice Cullen Platte.

Bella POV

Hoy era sábado, estaba en la recamara que Esme me daba cada vez que venía a su casa, aun me sigue reganando por decirle de esta forma y no MI cuarto, ya que era solo mío, pero es que nunca me pude acostumbrar y ahora menos que me siento extraña estando en junto a los que una vez fueron mi mundo.

Eleazar se encontraba revisando los planos junto a su equipo, Alec y Jane estaban de turistas por Forks, no sé que tanto verán pero bueno ellos son raros, Jake y Lean salieron con su hija para conocer la playa donde está la reservación india.

Alice, bueno ella era otra historia, desde hace unos días andaba un poco extraña, y Rose no se le queda atrás, se daban miradas cómplices y sonreían de una forma que me daba escalofríos, pero mejor fue no preguntar.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaa- El grito de Alice se escucho por toda la casa.

-Alice ¿Qué te pasa?- Ella entro al cuarto y comenzó a saltar en la cama.

-Prepárate, ponte un lindo vestido, que ya deje en el baño, es azul y largo, te encantara, Rose ya viene a peinarte y yo te maquillo.-

-Pero son las seis de la tarde, ¿para qué quieres que me aliste a estas horas y más de gala?-

-No preguntes y haz lo que te digo, te vas a divertir ya lo veras.-

No lo pensé dos veces y me di una ducha para relajarme y me vestí con lo que ella llama hermoso vestido, pero debo reconocer no estaba mal, el azul siempre me quedo bien al menos eso decía Edward. Y otra vez él se colaba en mis pensamientos, es como si no pudiera sacarlo de mi mente, pero es que Edward se gano en espacio en mi interior desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tengo memoria.

Tal y como Alice me informo, ella y Rose llegaron para peinarme y maquillarme, acomodaron mis cabello en bucles que caían libres por mi espalda. El maquillaje era sencillo, solo mis ojos se veían más oscuros debido que me los pintaron de estilos ahumados.

-Te ves hermosa- Alice me sonreía mirándome por el espejo.

-Gracias chicas, pero ¿me dirás para que debe lucir de esta forma?-

-Ya lo sabrás ahora ve a la sala que Emm y Jasper te están esperando.-

Decidí no preguntar nada después de todo las sonrisas que esas dos se dedicaban eran de temer. Al bajar las escaleras se encontraba Emmett que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, Jasper apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un vaso de agua que le entrego a Alice cuando llego a nuestro lado ya que debíamos partir a no sé dónde.

-Vaya Bells, pero que bella la niña,- y como no Emmett molestando- ¿Qué te paso?

-Muy gracioso Emm- le dije mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro-mejor vámonos, ya que ustedes si saben a dónde voy y yo no.

-No te molestes Bells- me dijo Jasper mientras abría la puerta para que saliera- Alice nos pidió que no dijéramos nada, perdón.

-Como no el duende-

Alice en un acto muy maduro le saco la lengua a su novio que iba riendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Nos fuimos en el Jeep de Emmett el cual disfrutaba poniéndome colorada con sus comentarios. Me di cuenta después de unos minutos de viaje que todo era parte del plan para distraerme ya que no me di cuenta de donde estábamos hasta que el auto se detuvo y pude ver el mar.

-¿La playa?- Pregunte confundida.

-No exactamente- me respondió Jasper- será mejor que camines por ese sendero y lo descubrirás todo.

-Hizo lo que me pidió, después de todos los años de conocerlos, aprendí que no sirve de nada llevarles la contraria y más cuando Alice Cullen está involucrada en ello. Camine por donde ellos me lo indicaron, pero ya la noche había caído y no podía ver mucho, a pesar de que la luna llena alumbraba lo que me rodea, siendo tan torpe podía caer fácilmente. Estaba a punto de regresar por donde me venía, pero unos destellos llamaron mi atención, camine hasta ellos y poco a poco pude ver que eran velas, una elegante mesa para dos estaba en la arena cerca del mar, las velas hacían que la imagen fuera simplemente hermosa y romántica, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a un hombre que me daba la espalda, era alto y llevaba puesto un traje negro de diseñador, pero fue su cabello lo que me dejo impactada y estática, yo reconocería ese cabello donde fuera. Seguramente me escucho llegar, ya que se giro hacia mí y la sorpresa llego a sus ojos.

-¿Bella?-

-Edward-

-¿Qué pasa, por qué haces esto?, no es que no me guste, pero me sorprende mucho.-

-No fui yo- le dije acercándome un poco más pero no lo suficiente como para perderme en sus ojos- Alice me envió aquí con Emm y Jazz.

-Vaya, así que mi hermana planeo todo esto- dijo señalando la mesa y el camino de pétalos de rosas que nos llevaban a la ella.

-Eso parece, no sé qué pensaba, pero lo averiguare ahora mismo.- Me di la vuelta para irme pero me tomo del brazo y esa descarga eléctrica que se producía con nuestro roce, apareció de nuevo.

-No te vayas por favor, -me suplico mirándome a los ojos, y en los de él se veía el dolor y los nervios- no podemos desperdiciar la cena.

-No le veo el caso Edward, ¿para qué alargar más las cosas?, entre nosotros no existe nada ahora- su mirada se volvió mas torturada, y me sentí mal por él así que suspirando acepte- está bien, pero solo por un momento.

Caminamos por el camino de rosas blancas y rojas y nos sentamos a la mesa, Edward como el caballero que siempre ha sido me acomodo la silla y me dejo servirme primero, era pescado relleno con ensalada cesar y a nuestro lado vino blanco se encontraba enfriando. Edward me sirvió una copa y luego se sirvió otra él.

-¿Un brindis?- levanto su copa y después levante la mía, no me haría daño comportarme civilizadamente con él por una noche- por nosotros, por esta noche, por nuestra amistad.- Esta ultimo lo dijo con pena.

-Salud.- Dije acercando mi copa a la suya, el dijo lo mismo y así comenzamos a comer.

La cena transcurría normal, charlamos un poco, reímos recordando como Alice y Emmett nos metían en problemas, como Jasper nunca se separaba de ella y como Rose era la única que siempre lo mantenía a raza a Emm. No tocamos el tema de lo que paso hace ya tanto tiempo, a veces pienso que ya fue bastante dolor y remordimientos, pero mi orgullo aun no me deja perdonar, no soy capaz de hacerlo y es que no solo me lastimo mi amigo, sino también el hombre del que me enamore siendo una niña, y el cual aun siendo una mujer no puedo olvidar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Emmett te reto a lanzarte del trampolín?-

-Si lo recuerdo Edward, y yo voy y le hago caso, -dije riendo ante el recuerdo- tenía solo doce ocho años y él nueve, pero me estaba molestando tanto, me subí y cuando llegue me arrepentí, era más alto de lo que me imaginaba; Emm seguía gritando que era una cobarde por lo cual me arme de valor y me lance, me dolió tanto, no tenía fuerzas para salir, además de que no nadaba muy bien que digamos, por lo cual tu me sacaste del agua y a tu hermano lo castigaron dos semanas.

-Si, estabas tan pálida, tus labios se pusieron morados, me asuste tanto, pero Carlise dijo que era solo por el susto y lo frio que estaba el agua y como no lo iba a estar si aun era invierno, solo a Alice se le ocurre que nademos y de paso no se asegura de que el calentador este encendido.

-Pero nos divertimos, Emm me seguía a todos lados para que lo perdonara, pero aun después de que lo hice, tus padres no le levantaron el castigo.-

-Después pasaron los años y las cosas cambiaron tanto, entramos al instituto y todo era tan diferente, bueno no todo, porque seguíamos siendo muy unidos los seis.-

-Si, las chicas te seguían, hasta Rose tuvo que llegar a espantar a unas cuantas.-

-No te burles- no podía detener las risas- eran insistentes, pero ninguna llamaba mi atención.- Dijo mirándome directo a los ojos haciendo que me sonrojara- siempre me gustaron tus sonrojas, te hacían única y especial.

-Y me delataban, - dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y me acercaba a la orilla del mar- cuando era pequeña y hacia alguna travesura, mis padres me preguntaban ¿Quién lo había hecho?, y como no sabía mentir me sonrojaba, cuando crecí fue peor, no podía guardar secretos sin que mis sonrojos me delataran, eso y que según tu soy un libro abierto.

-Lo eres, pero a la vez eres una persona difícil de comprender, eres impredecible- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba a mi lado hasta que hablo- Bella, tengo que pedirte perdón yo…..-

-No digas nada por favor- lo interrumpí, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos- no puedo con esto, lo nuestro no existe, por favor Edward, no me lo hagas más doloroso de lo que ya es.

-Bella te suplico que me perdones, quiero a mi amiga de regreso, quiero a la Bella que ríe junto a mí, a la que recuerdo de mi vida entera.

-Ese es el problema Edward, no soy esa Bella, no cambie, es verdad, pero no soy como antes, es difícil de explicar, es como si dos Bellas vivieran dentro de mí, la que jugaba contigo y la que no olvida cuento sufrió, la que ahora está al frente de tres compañías que no la dejan respirar. Son dos Bellas que luchan entre si por ser la principal, pero no puedo dejar que ninguna de las dos gane, ya que la Bella de antes no es capaz de dirigir lo que mi abuelo me dejo, y la otra Bella no es capaz de ser amiga ni nada.

-Pero Bella…-

-No me digas nada, se que estas arrepentido y he tomado una decisión- Edward me veía y esperaba mi respuesta- Te perdono- su sonrisa se hizo más grande- pero no me pidas nada a cambio por que por el momento no te lo puedo dar.

-Es lo único que te pido.- Me abrazo con fuerza mientras yo trataba de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.-

-Me tengo que ir, adiós Edward.-

Salí corriendo lo más que pude ese lugar, no era capaz de estar ni un minuto más cerca de Edward, de lo contrario le terminaría diciendo que lo amaba y ese no era el punto, lo último que escuche fue _**'' No es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto''.**_

Emm y Jazz seguían en el mismo lugar, lo cual fue una suerte, de esta forma no tendría que caminar. Algo vieron en mi rostro porque no preguntaron nada. Después de unos minutos Jasper se giro desde el asiento de copiloto y me miro.

-Lo siento Bella, creímos que era una buena idea y no pensamos en nada más, de verdad lo sentimos.- Emmett asintió para darle la razón.

-No se preocupen, además sabes que cuando Alice se propone algo hace lo que sea para conseguirlo.-

El resto del camino paso en silencio, yo iba mirando por la ventana como los arboles se convertían en borrones solamente. Después de un rato llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, no sabía si debía quedarme aquí después de lo que paso, pero si sabía que tenía que pensarlo bien, después de todo no solo era la casa de Edward, si no de todas las personas que me han apoyado desde que tengo uso de razón. Nada más entrar, Alice y Rose que estaban mirando la televisan, corrieron a mi encuentro.

-Bella, ¿Qué tal te fue?- Alice sonreía alegremente.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?, bueno a las dos – ellas asintieron- no lo vuelvan a hacer, se los pido de corazón de dejen mi vida como esta

Ellas asintieron nuevamente y bajaron la cabeza, mientras subía las escalera dejando ya que las lagrimas rodaran libre por mis mejillas, pude escuchar a Rose decir **'' Espero que Edward no esté tan mal''**, y la verdad yo también lo esperaba.

_**Disculpen la demora, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, quiero leer sus opiniones por favor.**_

_**Pienso que muchas esperaban un poco más de romance, pero es que aun no están listo, Bella regreso hace poco y debe perdonar primero cosa que ya hizo, pero también debe controlar a las dos Isabella's que viven dentro de ella, ya que al final solo una ganara.**_

_**Alice siempre queriendo ayudar y miren lo que pasa, pero al menos pudieron estar un rato tranquilos recordando su infancia.**_

_**El capitulo 6 espero poder subirlo pronto, pero es que he tenido poco tiempo últimamente.**_


	6. Chapter 6

No es sencillo, pero lo intento.

Después de subir las escalera me cambie por mi pijama, me desmaquille y libere mi peinado y me desplome sobre la cama, creo que por fin las lagrimas se me habían acabado ya que por más que sintiera que me ahogaba no derramaba ni una sola lagrima, los recuerdos de esta noche me daban vueltas en la cabeza, además de que las palabras de Rose me atormentaban, yo sabía que Edward podría deprimirse con facilidad, él no es precisamente una persona que controle sus sentimientos y yo no quería que por mi causa él pasara por eso. Lo había perdonado, pero no olvidado y esa es la parte que más trabajo lleva, perdonar y olvidar no es lo mismo y para mí no es fácil olvidar.

En algún momento de la noche me quede dormida ya que me desperté cuando los rayos del sol me daban directo en los parpados, me quede mirando el techo del cuarto por largo tiempo hasta que me decidí y tome una decisión, si las cosas se complicaban más, me iría de esta casa y vería la forma de poner un océano de por medio aunque eso me doliera.

Me levante y tome una larga ducha con la esperanza de poder relajarme, pero al parecer todo está en mi contra, ya que con solo cerrar los ojos podía ver los de Edward opacados por el dolor y la culpa y luego los de mis amigas reflejando culpa y decepción, se que Alice y Rosalie solo querían ayudar pero esta vez se pasaron, no pueden estar intentando arreglar mi vida al antojo de ellas, desde que las conozco siempre fue así, planeaban como tenía que vestirme, como debía maquillarme o con quien debía estar, pero ya me canse, una de las cosas que aprendí este tiempo que estuve lejos fue a ser independiente y no dejar que nadie opine por mí.

Baje las escaleras y camine hasta la cocina, como cada mañana todos ya se encontraban desayunando, lo que me sorprendió fue ver el rostro de Edward tan serio, sus ojos no brillaban como antes, y miraba a la nada, eso me hizo pensar que no estaba bien, y cuando me miro, lo comprobé, se deprimió y eso no era bueno.

-Hija, creímos que te levantarías más tarde, como ayer volviste ya entrada la noche.-

-Ya no puede dormir más Esme, de todas formas debo ir a revisar unos documentos con Alec y Dimitri, hay un contrato que puede beneficiarnos a todos incluyendo a ti Carlise, - le dije mirándolo- si este proyecto se da, todos ganaríamos.

-¿De qué se trata?- Me pregunto curioso.

-Hay un hospital en Japón donde se están practicando métodos alternativos para operaciones cardiacas y neurológicas, por lo cual quiero invertir comprando acciones de ese centro médico y con ellas también gano derechos al poder tener la posibilidad de pedirles que envíen especialistas donde yo quiera.-

-¿Y eso en que beneficia a mi hospital?, es una gran oportunidad, y sé que se salvarían vidas, me encantaría tenerlos trabajando a mi lado, pero no creo que un lugar tan pequeño como este les llame la atención.-

-No creas Carlise, ellos no se guían por el tamaño, además de que ya hable con ellos- sus ojos me veían con un brillo de ansiedad y alegría- si firmamos el contrato yo me quedaría con el 15% de sus acciones, lo que me da derecho a disponer o solicitar ciertas cosas como que envíen a doctores especializados a tu hospital y ellos están de acuerdo.

-Bella eso es grandioso, no sé como agradecértelo- él se puso de pie y me abrazo con fuerza, todos nos veían con orgullo- siempre haces lo posible por ayudar a todos, desde que te conocemos has sido así.

-Solo intento hacer lo correcto Carlise.-

El resto de la mañana transcurrió normal. Edward después de desayunar se encerró en su cuarto mientras los demás veíamos una película, Carlise y Esme habían salido aprovechando el Domingo soleado que nos brindaba Forks hoy, llevábamos cerca de dos horas viendo una comedia, cuando escuchamos las notas del piano de Edward sonar, la melodía era triste y apagada, todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Rose hablo.

-Sabia que se iba a poner así, no me gusta ver a mi cuñado de esa forma.-

-Pobre de mi hermanito- Alice se veía triste- cuando se deprime se pone tan mal, no habla con nadie por semanas, bueno la ultima vez por un mes y medio.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- pregunte mirando hacia las puertas dobles que llevaban a la sala del piano.

-Cuando volvió de Italia- respondió Emm, mi corazón se oprimió- no hablaba con nadie, mamá considero la idea de llevarlo a un psicólogo, pero papá le dijo que lo mejor era esperar a que él estuviera listo para hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos anoche Bella?- Alice me veía fijamente esperando una respuesta, pero la voz no me salía, aclare mi garganta y hable.

-Lo que paso Alice fue que lo perdone- ella sonrió un poco- pero no te alegres mucho- sus sonrisa se borro al instante- eso no quiere decir que olvide todo, y ahora que sacas el tema, quiero decirte, que por favor dejes de tratar de arreglar mi vida a tu antojo, eres mi amiga, mi hermana y te adoro con el alma, pero no puedes seguir haciéndolo, ya no más, yo puedo manejar mi vida perfectamente, es algo que siempre he hecho pero el vivir lejos me enseno mejor. Ya por favor, no se metan más.

-Solo queríamos que hablaran-Rose tenía los ojos llorosos- pensamos que si les dábamos un poco de tiempo a solas ustedes podrían arreglar las cosas, y es que aquí en casa no tenían la oportunidad ni el tiempo de hacerlo.

-Y hablamos Rose, me di cuenta de que extraño a mi amigo, extraño esas tardes en las que nos íbamos por horas, en las que conversábamos de todo y de nada. Pero también me di cuenta de que no estoy lista para dejar todo atrás.-

-Esperamos que en algún momento ustedes dos puedan solucionar las cosas Bells, no nos gusta ver como ustedes dos desperdician su tiempo juntos, o como se deprimen, porque solo mira como esta mi hermano, que solo toca piezas deprimentes, y tu, que has perdido el brillo de esos ojos chocolate que él ama tanto.-

-Gracias Emmett- pocas veces se veía a Emm serio y lo que acaba de decir prueba que es una persona madura aunque no lo aparente siempre- se que todos se preocupan por nosotros, pero por lo que más quieran dejen que las cosas las resolvamos nosotros, escuchan como esta Edward- hice una seña con mi mano hacia el lugar de donde provenía la música que poco a poco iba bajando de intensidad hasta ser solo un murmullo- por favor dejan que las cosas sigan su propio rumbo y no se preocupen más por nosotros.

Mi teléfono celular sonó en el momento justo para romper con el incomodo silencio que se estaba formando en la sala. Mire el identificador de llamadas y me di cuenta de que era Ángela. Me estuvo explicando cómo se estarían editando los nuevos ejemplares de la editorial, luego de colgar llame a Alec para que me explicara cómo estaban los negocios en Alemania. Era domingo, pero si algo ha aprendido es a que nisiquiera los fines de semana se podía descansar, por lo cual quede con él y Jane en la Bella Italia para poder ver con más detalles los planes a fututo.

-Me tengo que ir- le dije cuando termine de hablar por teléfono- me están esperando para revisar unos papeles.

-Pero es fin de semana-Alice me veía haciendo un tierno puchero con el cual planeaba convencerme- ¿Por qué debes trabajar?

-Alice en lo que hago no tengo fines de semana libres ni vacaciones. Hace mucho tiempo que no disfruto de días libres. Y no hagas esos pucheros que no me podrás convencer.-

Subí a la recamara y tome mi bolso y me abrigo, en Forks aunque en un día hiciera sol, era mejor llevar abrigo ya que el clima podía cambiar de un momento a otro. Cuando me asegure de que llevaba todo salí del cuarto, pero justo en ese momento la puerta del frente se abrió dejando ver a un muy decaído Edward, sus ojos brillantes ahora estaban opacos, sus labios formaban una fina línea, y sus facciones estaban tensionada. Al verme pude notar como el dolor surcaba sus hermosos ojos topacio, le sonreí de forma tímida, de igual forma lo había perdonado, ¿Por qué razón no llevar las cosas en paz con él?, Edward me sonrió de igual forma, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-Hola, - su voz era ronca y los bordes rojos en sus ojos supe que estuvo llorando- ¿debes trabajar?

-Sí, debo verme con Alec y Jane en la Bella Italia para revisar unos documentos, creo que no llegare tarde esta noche por lo cual lo más seguros es que tu hermana planee una noche de películas o algo así, por si deseas unírtenos.-

-No tengo humor para ver películas o escuchar por horas a Emmett pelear con Alice, o decir tonterías como siempre.-

-Yo tampoco, pero me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos. Ahora debo irme, nos vemos luego.-

-¿Enserio actuaras como si nada hubiera pasado?- Edward me detuvo antes de que bajara las escaleras-

-Quiero olvidar Ed – él sonrió al escuchar como lo llame, así le decía cuando eran pequeños, o mejor dicho cuando éramos amigos- no es sencillo pero lo intento, solo dame tiempo.

-¿No podre recuperar tu amistad de una forma sencilla cierto?- Sus ojos de nuevo se opacaron- Quiero tenerte de vuelta junto a mí.

-Nada en la vida es fácil Edward, pasamos por mucho, nos lastimamos, hicimos cosas de las cuales no nos sentimos orgullosos, pero solo espero que algún día las cosas mejoren, si no pueden volver a lo que eran antes espero a que por lo menos podamos ser amigos de nuevo, aunque si te soy sincera, quiero tener la amistad que teníamos antes.-

-Yo también lo espero Bella, la amistad que teníamos antes era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y lo extraño.-

-Yo igual, pero por ahora solo hay que esperar a ver como las cosas siguen su curso. Ahora debo irme tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de volver a Italia.-

-¿Planeas irte?- Ahora mostraba más dolor que antes.

-Solo volví a Forks porque quería ayudar a tu padre, pero mi vida está en Italia, ahí es donde está mi trabajo, mis estudios y mis padres, los cuales cada vez que hablo con ellos me dicen que esperan ansiosos que regrese a casa. No puedo quedarme aquí, por más que lo desee no puedo.-

-De nuevo te voy a perder, y ya no podre hacer nada. ¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Los planes están para que mi regreso se dé dentro de dos meses aproximadamente, claro que eso pasara si las cosas salen como yo espero.-

-Te voy a extrañar Bella.-

-Y yo.-

Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, después termine de bajar las escaleras y Salí de la casa, me subí a mi auto y por la venta pude ver como Edward me miraba desde el balcón del segundo piso, me dolía verlo así, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento, estoy u=intentándolo pero no puedo hacer mucho por el momento, tan solo tratar de superar un amor que me consume por dentro, un amor que me quema el alma y poco a poco me desgasta, con recuperar su amistad me conformo, con saber que en Edward tengo a esa persona que me impulsa a seguir adelante, la persona que me hace sentir segura con solo abrazarme con solo escuchar su voz, con recuperar mi puerto seguro.

Llegue a la Bella Italia y vi estacionado el automóvil de Alec al frente, entre al lugar y al ver todas esas mesas acomodadas de la misma forma que siempre, los recuerdos me golpearon de nuevo.

Flashback

-Hola Bella, ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? –

-Hola Alice, nada en especial, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- sus ojos estaban brillantes, y sus sonrisa era enorme y eso no traía nada bueno.

-Iré con Rose a Port Angers, tenemos que comprar nuestros vestidos para el baile de inicio de curso, vienes con nosotras ¿cierto?-

-Alice sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, o bailes o como quieras llamarlos, yo prefiero estar en casa si con eso evito ponerme unos tacones altos, de verdad el odio.-

-Pero Bella, Edward ya te dijo que él te llevaba, - me puso esos ojitos de cordero a medio morir y con su puchero completaba el rostro de niña buena- estaremos los seis juntos, por favor di que sí.

-Las acompañare a comprar vestidos, pero no te garantizo que vaya, sabes que tu hermano solo se ofreció por que es muy buen amigo, y sé que estaríamos los seis juntos pero no me gustan ese tipo de eventos y de todas formas me sentiría incomoda.-

Tal y como lo planeamos fuimos a PortAngels por los vestidos, después de horas entrando y saliendo de tiendas, Alice se adentro en una zapatería y yo me quede afuera mirando los libros de la estantería de una librería antigua.

-¿Aburrida?-Una voz que yo conocía muy bien me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Escuche que Alice y Rose planeaban venir de compras y cuando supe que también vendrías decidí aparecerme por aquí para salvarte, ¿nos vamos?- Me tendió una de sus níveas manos y cuando la tome entrelazo nuestros dedos y esa corriente eléctrica me recorrió completa.

-Vamos.- Le respondí sonrojada y con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

Claro después de que nos escapamos tuvimos que escuchar a Alice por una hora entera al teléfono diciendo que éramos unos desconsiderados, Edward no me llevo a la Bella Italia donde una mesera no paraba de coquetearle.

-Es una descarada.-

-¿De quién hablas Bella?-

-De la mesera- dije señalándola con la barbilla- después de que llegamos le aviso a todas sus compañeras y ahora te ven como un premio, no ha dejado de coquetearte.

-De verdad, no me ha dado cuenta.- Dijo sin dejar de ver el menú.

Su respuesta me alegro, en todo lo que llevamos en el restaurante él no ha dejado de verme y no le ha puesto atención a las insinuaciones de chicas como esa mesera, que si ni me equivoco se presento como Sandy. Nos quedamos unas dos horas conversando y recordando y luego me llevo a casa.

Fin Flashback

Me senté en la mesa en la que se encontraba Alec y su hermana gemela, nos dispusimos a conversar sobre como haríamos con los proyectos que aun no habíamos concretado, así como el negocio del que le hable a Carlise.

Nos quedamos cerca de una hora planeando como realizar ese proyecto ya que yo no podría irme de aquí sin dejar más avanzado el trabajo del hospital, pero necesitaba estar en Alemania para poder firmar la compra de las acciones.

-Creo que lo mejor es que regreses lo más pronto que puedas a Alemania.-

-Sabes que aun no puedo Jane, el proyecto del hospital no ha avanzado casi nada y ustedes saben que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.-

-Lo sabemos Bella- Alec estaba serio en su faceta de ejecutivo- pero también sabemos que con este proyecto de Japón podrías ganar la oportunidad de ayudar a más personas incluyendo al Hospital de Los Cullen.

-¿Cuando tendría que viajar?-

-En un mes- me contesto Jane- irías a Italia a ver cómo van las cosas desde allí, pero luego debes viajar a Alemania.

-No sé si pueda Jane, aquí está mi vida, la cual apenas estoy recuperando, no quiero irme aun.-

-Más bien, no quieres dejar a cierto chico de ojos topacio y cabellos color bronce.- Jane no pregunto más bien afirmo.

-No sé de que hablas- le dije de forma cortante, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz- si no me quiero ir aun es porque estuve mucho tiempo lejos de mi familia y quiero pasar tiempo con ellos.

-Bella, Alec y yo sabemos toda la historia de lo que paso y de lo que sientes cada vez que lo miras o escuchas su nombre, te conocemos bien y ya aprendimos a leer cada una de tus expresiones, eres un libro abierto para todo aquel que te llega a conocer.-

-Lo sé Jane, ya no les puedo ocultar nada, pero bueno volviendo al tema del trabajo si no me queda de otra, viajare en el tiempo en el que lo dispongan, después de todo, siempre he sabido que no me queda de otra, los deberes me llaman no es así, no puedo esperar disfrutar de unos días de descanso, porque si me los dan en la editorial, debo trabajar en la constructora o viceversa. –

-Sé que es cansado Bella- Alec ,me veía con la disculpa grabada en su rostro, pero no era de él la responsabilidad- pero como tu bien lo dices, no queda de otra, no todos nos vamos en un mes, Eleazar y otros planean quedarse para supervisar que todo marche de la mejor forma y como lo planeaste.

-Sé que puedo confiar en todos ustedes, es solo que he pasado tanto tiempo lejos de mi familia, que el pensar en irme de nuevo me duele. –

-La primera vez fue tu decisión marcharte Bella- y esa es Jane tan sincera como siempre- pudiste a ver vuelto antes, pero preferiste quedarte y escapar de lo que te molestaba y dolía. Ahora sé que eres feliz, pero es necesario que regreses, te necesitan.

-Ya lo sé, todo lo que dices es cierto, pero aun así Jane, e estar cerca de mi familia de nuevo, el regresar a casa, a donde crecí, me hace recordar cómo era todo antes, y no puedo dejar de añorar lo que tuve y lo que perdí.-

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más y se nos unió Jake y Eleazar y es que aunque Jake fuera editor, la arquitectura siempre le intereso por lo que cada vez que tenia oportunidad iba para a la constructora para poder aprender más.

Al llegar a casa, los chicos no se encontraban por lo que me senté en el sofá y encendí el televisor, Esme y Carlise aun no llegaban, y la casa se encontraba en total silencio. Me recosté y cerré mis ojos, a los pocos minutos una suave música se escuchaba por toda la estancia. Yo sabía bien de donde prevenía pero me que un poco más en silencio con los ojos cerrados escuchando ese maravilloso sonido, las notas del piano iban cambiando conforme el tiempo transcurría. Como si fuera un imán me llevaron hasta la recamara donde un hermoso piano de cola negro descansaba en el mismo lugar desde que tengo memoria.

Abrí la puerta despacio evitando hacer ruido para que nada interrumpiera esa armenia. La única persona que yo sabía podía producir esos bellos sonidos se encontraba en medio de la estancia sentado sobre un banquillo de cuero y mullidos, sus níveas manos rozaban las teclas blancas y negras con dulzura. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabello color bronce se encontraba despeinado como siempre. Tenía una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, yo también deseaba llorar, y como no hacerlo si esa melodía era la que había escrito para mi hace ya varios años, mi NANA.

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa pieza- Abrió los ojos y me miro, pero no dejo de tocar- y no es porque sea para mí, pero es una de mis favoritas.

-Solías dormirte mientras yo tarareaba esta canción, cada vez que había tormenta tú te quedabas conmigo y yo te arredraba como a una nena chiquitita entre mis brazos hasta que te dormías.-

-Aunque somos de la misma edad, tu siempre fuiste tan sobreprotector con migo que parecías que eras mayor. Odiaba tanto las tormentas que la única solución que encontraba era esconderme en tu cuarto y dejar que me cuidaras de la oscuridad y de los fuertes sonidos que producían los truenos.-

-¿Dónde quedo todo eso?- Para este momento ya él no tocaba y me miraba desde el banquillo mientras yo estaba sentada en el sofá de cuero blanco- ¿Cómo fue que todo termino?

-Las cosas no siempre salen como uno las espera Edward, -lo mire a los ojos y note el dolor y la impotencia que sentía- creo que las cosas tenían que cambiar en un momento u otro y el día llego en Italia, aquel día en el que todo cambio para siempre.

-Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así Bella, yo solo estaba cegado por la ira y los celos, mi mejor amiga me ocultaba cosas, eso fue lo único que pensé y lo que causo que reaccionara de esa forma, fue hace tres años ya un no sé cómo puede hacer lo que hice, tres años lejos de la persona que me completaba, de la persona que me hacia mejor.-

-Fueron tres años Edward en los que me despertaba en la noche durante una tormenta esperando tener tus brazos alrededor de mi y escucharte decir que todo estaba bien , que tu nunca me abandonarías, pero abría los ojos y lo único que veía era la oscuridad y soledad de mi cuarto.-

-A mi me pasaba igual Bella- camino hasta le ventana donde ahora me encontraba yo y se quedo a mi lado mirando hacia la nada- cada queda vez que sonaba un trueno yo pensaba en ti, en si también llovía en Roma, y si estaban temblando de miedo entre tus sabanas.-

-Que tontos fuimos- solo asentí sin girar para mirarlo- ambos cometimos errores de los cuales aprendimos durante toda la vida, pero al menos regresarte y de esta forma puedo recompensarte por lo que te he hecho pasar.

-Edward yo…..-

-Chicos llegamos y trajimos comida-La voz de Jasper se escucho por las la casa desde el piso inferior.

-¿Que pasa Bella?-

-Edward, yo me voy en un mes, vuelvo a Italia en un mes.- Lo mire directo a los ojos y pude ver como la angustia se posaba en ellos y todo por mi culpa.

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo, es corto pero espero les guste, tratare de actualizar pronto la otra historia, pero es que se me ocurren varias historias en poco tiempo y me encantaría hacer todas pero no puedo así que tengo que poner en orden mis pensamientos e ideas para poder escribir.**_

_**Había dicho que Tania tendría que un papel importante, bueno en el otro capi aparecerá de nuevo e inicia su labor.**_

_**Espero leer pronto sus comentarios**_


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Que pasa Bella?-

-Edward, yo me voy en un mes, vuelvo a Italia en un mes.- Lo mire directo a los ojos y pude ver como la angustia se posaba en ellos y todo por mi culpa.

**Edward Pov**

En un mes, solo un mes y Bella se marcharía de nuevo, no sé si podre soportar el verla partir otra vez, el dolor que sentí la primera vez que se fue a Italia fue insoportable y en ese momento creía que solo la quería como una amiga, pero ahora que se que la amo, no creo que mi corazón resista su adiós.

Bella se quedo mirándome con una mirada de dolor, no dijo nada por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos y después pronuncio un suave ''lo siento'', para después bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a donde se encontraban los demás. Yo me tarde un poco más en reunirme con ellos y es que aun no procesaba la noticia que me acababa de dar.

-Vaya hasta que te apareces- Emmett me hablaba desde el suelo donde estaba sentado con Rose- creí que tendría que ir a traerte, Alice no quería poner la película si no estábamos todos.

-Lo siento, tenía algo que hacer antes de bajar.-

-Hola Edward- la voz de Tania llamo mi atención desde la puerta de la cocina, donde traía una bandeja de refrescos junto con Jasper que traía una de bocadillos- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Tania, he estado mejor créeme.- Bella se encontraba hablando animadamente con Alice en el suelo sobre muchos cojines que usábamos para las tardes-noches de películas que hacíamos desde hace años, pero al escucharme decir esto su mirada se poso en mi.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?- Una de las cosas que me gustaban de Tania es que es una persona amable y comprensiva, siempre dispuesta a escuchar a las personas.

-Ahora no, pero gracias- Le sonreí y ella me la devolvió, note como Bella bajaba la mirada y su rostro se entristecía, me gustaría leer la mente para saber por qué razón se puso así, pero nunca he podido descifrarla, todas las personas son como un libro abierto para mí, pero Bella en ciertas cosas es tan complicada de entender.

Alice inicio la película, era una de comedia, luego pasaríamos a la de terror por petición de Emmett, pero como siempre Bella con su carita de inocencia lo convenció de ver una de comedia antes. Conozco esa táctica, cuando esta película termine ella fingirá que está demasiado cansada como para ver otra y se ira, pero no creo que Alice se lo permita, por lo que tendremos una cuota de gritos por parte de Bella dentro de un rato.

La película transcurría sin contratiempos, mis padres aun no regresaban y la casa cada vez se iba poniendo más oscura a causa de la hora, Bella tenía su cabeza sobre un cojín que se encontraba en a un lado de mis piernas, se veía tan hermosa con su cabello caoba que no pude evitar hacer algo que entre nosotros era muy común, una de mis manos comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Bella, por un momento sentí como se tenso y quise quitar mi mano, pero después se giro un poco y me sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera pero triste y yo sabía porque era así.

Las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron tanto de un momento a otro, pero aun están esos detalles que nos unen. Yo arruine las cosas hace ya varios años, no me detuve a pensar y actué por impulso y ahora me arrepiento, la persona que ahora se encuentra cerca de mí, con su cabeza cerca de mi regazo y su mirada fija en la pantalla; era y es el ser más importante de mi vida, la aleje de mi por un absurdo error y ahora me arrepiento, la hice llorar siendo inocente.

-Esto esta aburrido, podemos poner la de terror ya. –Emmett se quejaba desde su lugar.

-Emmett cállate no me dejas escuchar- Alice le lanzo un cojín que le dio justo en la cara y él como el hermano mayor y maduro que es se lo lazo de nuevo, pero este dio en Bella quien se incorporo un poco y lo vio de forma amenazante.

- Emm, mi querido hermano mayor, mi oso- Bella lo veía de forma fija, conocía esa mirada, es peligrosa- no me hagas recordarte cuando teníamos unos doce años y fuimos a un maratón de películas de terror y fuiste el primero en salir huyendo.

-Bella esa película era tenebrosa.-

-Emmett te fuiste en los créditos de inicio, apenas e iniciaba el tema de entrada. –Las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar.

-No se burlen- Emmett hizo un puchero estilo Alice- y mejor veamos la película.

-Años de práctica me ensenan como manejarlo.-

-Esa es mi Bella.- Ella me sonrió y se volvió a acomodar para seguir viendo la película.

La noche seguía normal, después de que termino la comedia, Alice puso una película de terror, Emmett se abrazo a Rosalie como si su vida dependiera de ello, Jasper aprovecho y le tomo una foto, se que lo molestara por largo tiempo con la imagen de un fuerte Emmett abrazado a su novia y rostro escondido entre los cabellos rubios de esta.

Bella se acomodo mejor y dejo su cabeza mucho más cerca de mi regazo, me hubiera gustado que se acomodara sobre este como hacía antes, pero no puedo pedir demasiado, ya bastante tengo con que me dirija el saludo después de lo que hice.

-No bajes al sótano, no bajes al sótano, noooooooo, ¿Por qué bajo al sótano?- Emmett grito con todas sus fuerzas y abrazo un cojín con fuerza.

-Emmett contrólate por favor.-

-Pero Rose es que bajo al sótano.-

-Emm- Bella le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, aunque Emmett era como un niño de 5 años en un cuerpo de hombre enorme- en toda película hay alguien que baja al sótano, abre una puerta o hace algo que provoque un personaje menos en la trama y tú sigues gritando que no baje y siempre pasa lo mismo y luego lloras o te escondes detrás de Rose, o de Alice como la vez que vimos una película en mi casa y Charlie entro de pronto.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que tu padre abra la puerta tan silenciosamente como en la película, además camina como un espectro, no hace ningún ruido.-

-Esa no es escusa Emmett- yo decidí apoyar un poco la causa de Bella y molestar a mi hermano mayor-ese día en la casa de Bella, apenas notaste una sombra cerca de la entrada y luego unos pasos acercase saliste corriendo por toda la casa gritando '' Ayuda por favor, me quieren comer, soy muy joven para morir''- las risas de todos se escuchaban por toda la casa- su fuera porque Jasper puso uno de sus pies en medio del camino haciendo que te cayeras, nunca hubieras parado.

-Sabia que me habías botado a propósito Jasper Halle- Emmett, se trato de lanzar contra Jasper pero Rosalie lo detuvo, y con una sola mirada departe de ella, entendió que era mejor no intentar nada- solo porque tu hermana me detuvo no te lastimo.

Después de eso, seguimos viendo la película sin contratiempos, bueno solo si contamos cuando mis padres volvieron a casa y Emmett no lo noto, hasta que sintió la mano de Carlise tocarle el hombro y grito como nunca antes y casi se pone a llorar. Bella se estaba quedando dormida por lo que decidimos terminar la noche de películas, Tania ayudo a Alice a recoger lo que quedo de la comida y los cojines. Rosalie consolaba a Emmett que no dejaba de temblar desde que papá lo asusto, Jasper cargo a Bella hasta su recamara y yo me fui a sentar a una de las bancas del jardín que se encontraba en medio de los rosales de Esme.

-Linda noche.-

-Hola Tania- Ella se sentó a mi lado y miro detenidamente hacia el cielo- ¿creí que te irías a dormir?, te veías cansada.

-Y lo estoy, pero vi que venias hacia el jardín y creí que necesitarías de una amiga. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, te conozco y en tus ojos puedo ver el dolor, y algo de desesperación.

-Bella me dio una noticia hoy que me dejo algo desconcertado, no sé qué pensar o como actuar. Las cosas pasan tan deprisa que no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto, me gustaría detener el tiempo y poder pensar mejor antes de actuar, pero creo que no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, no me alcanzan las horas del día para remediar lo que hago.-

-MI pobre Edward- Tania arre costo la cabeza en mi hombro- si sigues de esa forma necesitaras un psicólogo.

-Créeme, no eres la primera en decírmelo, en una ocasión Jasper me ofreció ser uno de sus pacientes, y eso fue antes de que se graduara, cuando yo andaba como un muerto en vida añorando a un apersona que abandone en un café.-

-Debes luchar Edward- ella se acomodo para quedar en frente de mi- cuando se ama de verdad no hay que dejar de luchar nunca por lo que se quiere, y menos cuando se tiene la suerte de ser correspondido, no todos contamos con esa dicha.-

-A veces por más que se quiera no es posible luchar por algo y menos cuando no se tiene la certeza de ganar.-

-Todo en la vida en una lucha interminable, todo en esta vida cuesta, si una quiere ser feliz tiene que pelear por lo que se quiere, tu amas a Bella, eso ya todos lo sabemos, y tu y yo sabemos que la quieres demasiado y que te duele el no poder estar cerca de ella como quieres, y es por eso mismo que debes de luchar por ella, no soporto verte tan deprimido.-

-Como me hubiera gustado quererte de la forma en la que tú me pedias- ella me miro con tristeza- con solo verte a los ojos sabia que te dolía que fuera tan distante con trigo que solo te viera como amiga, pero lamentablemente cuando llegaste a mi vida mi corazón ya estaba ocupado. A veces creo que hubiera sido más sencillo quererte a ti.

-Lo que más vale la pena en la vida, es lo que más cuesta obtener, además estoy completamente segura de que aunque tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido antes, tu no me hubieras amado nunca ya no que no somos el uno para el otro, no era nuestro destino estar juntos.-

-Siempre dices las cosas correctas en el momento exacto.-

-Es un don que se meda.- Ella sonrió de forma tan dulce, y su mirada era angelical.

-Lamento interrumpir- La voz de Bella sonó de la nada y provoco que ambos saltáramos- Solo venía a decirte que Alice nos quiere a todos en la sala y no desea esperar.

-Gracias Bella, ya vamos.- Ella se dio vuelta para marcharse pero Tania la detuvo.

-Bella espera, acércate- Bella se acerco mirándonos seria- le decía a Edward que es una noche hermosa ¿no crees?, es una de las pocas noches en que las estrellas se pueden apreciar aquí en Forks.

-Si Tania es hermosa- Bella le respondía creo yo que solo por cortesía.

Saben- continuo Tania – recuerdo una vez en la que Edward me conto que cuando eran pequeños, ambos se escaparon de casa y acamparon en el bosque para ver las estrellas.

No puedo creer que Tania recuerde eso, fue hace tanto que se lo conté, fue la vez que ella conoció mi casa, mi madre le mostraba unas fotografías que tenía en el salón familiar y a ella le llamo la atención una en la que aparecíamos Bella y yo repletos de lodo y detrás de nosotros se apreciaba el amanecer, nuestros padres nos castigaron por pasar la noche fuera, y es que nos encontraron al día siguiente todos llenos de lodo y dormidos junto a un árbol.

-Si recuerdo ese día, Edward y yo teníamos unos caso siete años, como se veían las estrellas decidimos acampar, pero bueno a nuestros padres no les gusto la idea.-

Como siempre mi hermana no pudo esperar y justo cuando yo iba a decir algo Alice apareció para hacernos entrar a la casa, según ella tenía algo importante que decirnos. Llegamos a la sala y se encontraban todos con sus pijamas puestos y rostro cansado, pero bueno si Alice tenía algo que decirnos era mejor hacer lo que dice.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto Alice?, tengo sueño- Emmett hablaba desde el sofá donde estaba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Esme, mas dormido que despierto- Mamá dile que me deje ir a dormir.

-Alice, es tarde- Papá se veía igual de cansado que todos- ¿puedes decirnos para que es esta reunión?

-Es rápido papá estuve en internet y encontré algo interesante, es…..-

-Más compras no Alice-

-No interrumpas Emmett, no me refería a eso específicamente, si no a un desfile que habrá dentro de tres meses en Italia y ya que Bella vive allá pensé en ir al desfile, conocer la ciudad y visitar a Bella.-

-Por mí no hay problema Alice, pero hay un detalle.-

-¿Cuál Bells?-

-Yo me voy antes de lo planeado- el rostro de toda mi familia mostraba sorpresa y mostraban total atención a lo que Bella decía incluyendo Emmett- hoy me reuní con Alec y Jane, ellos están trabajando desde aquí, pero no pudieron evitar que me necesitaran, me informaron que debía regresar en un mes a Italia y luego de ir a casa creo que tendré que viajar a Alemania. Quería quedarme hasta la inauguración de la nueva área de pediatría, pero de nuevo las cosas no salen como espero.

-Pero Bella el proyecto es también tuyo, ¿como puedes irte?-

-El proyecto es mas tuyo que mío Carlise, el hospital es de tu familia, pero no te preocupes, todo seguirá su curso, y si me es posible regresare para el día de la inauguración aunque no prometo nada.-

- ¿Cuándo planeabas decírnoslo?-

-Me entere hoy, y se lo dije a Edward Alice porque hablamos hace un rato antes de que ustedes llegaran y no quería arruinar la noche hablando de esas cosas, tampoco es que estaré lejos para siempre y seguiremos en contacto.-

- Yo tengo una idea- Rose se puso de pie y se acerco a Alice- ¿Qué les parece unas vacaciones adelantadas en Europa? De todas formas todos estaremos libres dentro de poco así que no hay escusas.

-Es una idea maravillosa Rose- Alice daba saltitos en su sitio y aplaudía como una niña- ¿tu qué opinas Bella?

-Es grandiosa la idea Alice pero ¿no crees que es poco tiempo para planear un viaje?-

-Déjalo en mis manos Bells.-

Después de que Alice nos comentara como nos dividiríamos para organizar todo por fin nos pudimos ir a dormir, bueno todos se fueron menos Tania y yo que nos quedamos en la cocina tomándonos un chocolate caliente y platicando, ella estaba emocionada por el viaje ya que Bella también la había invitado.

-¿Cómo es Italia?- Tania se veía resplandeciente con esa ilusión en los ojos.

-Es hermosa, bueno lo que pude llegar a ver en el poco tiempo que estuve allá, hay mucha historia, arquitectura y la cultura es algo digno de ver.-

-Fue muy amable departe de Bella invitarme a mí también tomando en cuenta que no nos conocimos desde hace mucho.-

-Ella siempre ha sido así Tania, ve por los demás antes que por ella misma, y nunca se ve como realmente es. Desde que la conocemos ella se ha sentido inferior a los demás, y ha sido mi trabajo el demostrarle que ella vale demasiado y más para mí.-

-Ahora tienes una oportunidad de recuperarla, si te sentías mal porque ella se iría y aun no habías hecho nada para recuperar lo que una vez habías tenido, el destino te está dando una nueva oportunidad, estarás con ella más tiempo, es verdad que en Italia fue donde todo paso pero también puede ser el escenario que sea testigo de cómo recuperan eso tan valioso por ustedes.-

-¿De verdad lo crees?-

-Claro que si Edward, se que ustedes dos se lastimaron mutuamente, pero bueno así es la vida, cuando algo vale la pena cuesta conseguirlo, hay que luchar por lo que se quiere pero cuando se tiene nos damos cuenta que tanto sacrificio valió la pena, un ejemplo de eso es tu carrera, me has dicho que desde que tienes memoria tu soñabas con ser doctor y seguir los pasos de tu padre el eminente Doctor Carlise Cullen, fueron años de estudio y mírate ahora has logrado lo que deseabas, y sé que con Bella será lo mismo. Yo te ayudare con eso y de paso disfruto de Europa.

-Eres una gran amiga Tania.-

Y tal y como Alice lo planeo todos reuníamos las cosas necesarias para nuestra partida, mis padre no podrían venir por trabajo pero todos los demás si nos marcharíamos. Alice y Rose estaban ansiosas por ver los desfiles y las enormes tiendas de diseñador, Emmett quería ir donde su novia fuera así como comer de la pizza original como él mismo la llamo. Jasper esperaba conocer museos y el Coliseo Romano y yo solo esperaba poder estar con Mi Bella.

Bella por otra parte casi no estaba en casa, se la pasaba en el hospital donde por suerte mía podía verla y conversar en algunas ocasiones también. Nuestra relación no había cambiado mucho pero ya conversábamos más y sin mencionar lo que paso hace ya años.

Cuando no iba al hospital era porque ella estaba supervisando las otras empresas desde casa, pero desde la suya, esa que compro antes de volver a Forks, según lo que decía era porque de esa forma se podía concentrar más ya que Emm siempre andaba rondando y molestándola.

Muchas noches volvía de mi guardia y esperaba encontrarla en la sala viendo televisión con Alice o en la cocina preparando la cena con mi madre, pero al preguntar por ella me decían que no estaba, había avisado que no volvería esa noche porque el trabajo no la había dejado y nos vería en la mañana, pero a veces se pasaba días lejos.

Tania siempre que podía se sentaba a conversar con migo sobre el mismo tema de siempre, pero cuando venia Bella Tania tan solo me sonreía y se marchaba a realizar cualquier otra cosa para darnos tiempo a solas.

-¿Alice explícame por que debemos de ver estos videos antiguos?-

-Jasper no te quejes y ayuda a tu hermana con las botanas que está por iniciar el primer video.-

Alice había planeado una tarde de recuerdos, Esme le había dado unos videos que tenía guardados de nosotros, y además la pequeña duende había logrado que la madre de Bella enviara los que se había llevado a Italia.

-Bella baja están por iniciar.-

-Ya voy Alice.-

Bella se encontraba desde tempranas horas de la mañana en su recamara en videoconferencias con los ejecutivos que trabajan en las empresas que ella dirige. Después de que Alice gritara por quinta vez para que Isabella bajara, por fin lo hizo se sentó junto a mí y me sonrió de forma dulce.

-Otra loca idea de tu hermana melliza. Creo que las locuras son de familia bueno claro que tus padres se salvan, ellos son los normales del Cullen.-

-Muy chistosa Bells- pase un brazo por sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí para hacerles cosquillas cuando por fin la libere sus ojos estaban brillosos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y me miraba como cuando teníamos seis años.

-Sabes que no soporto las cosquillas y haces lo mismo desde que tengo memoria.-

Cuando por fin Alice logro que todos estuviéramos sentados y poniendo atención el video inicio, Emmett protesto por que al ser el primer video era sobre él, no era nada vergonzoso, pero Emmett era así, protestaba por todo.

Bella se me acomodo en el hombro y miraba fijamente la pantalla aunque yo solo estaba consciente de la corriente eléctrica que sentía atreves de mi con su cercanía.

-¿Recuerdan ese día?- Rose señalaba el televisor de pantalla plana mientras sonreía- fue cuando teníamos cuatro y cinco años y era el día de campo famular

Flash Back

-Niños no se alejen demasiado- René nos gritaba desde el auto mientras los seis corríamos a los juegos que estaban en el campo donde pasaríamos el día.

-Edward mira una rosa blanca es hermosa.- Bella señalaba un rosal de solo rosas rojas, pero una de rosa blanca sobre salía de entre todas.

-¿La quieres Bella?- Ella solo asintió y yo me dispuse a conseguírsela pero cuando solo posees cuatro años te puedes lastimar si tratas de entrar en un rosal, pero le conseguí su rosa a Bells.

Fin Flash Back

Nuestros padres grabaron toda mi hazaña y luego me reprendieron por haberme metido en un rosal. Bella se reía de la imagen que mostraba la pantalla, y es que yo estaba casi como una momia cubierto de curitas.

-Siempre fuiste un Romeo Eddy.-

-No me digas Eddy Jasper, además acaso ya se te olvido cuando teníamos 7 tu le escribiste un poema a Alice.- Jasper al instante enrojeció y voltio el rostro Y es que como olvidarlo, ese día Alice no dejaba de repetir el poema que Jazz le escribió para ella, y después de que creímos que terminarían juntos desde hace mucho ellos tardaron su tiempo.

Rose y Emmett fueron otra cosa, ellos desde niños demostraron que se querían lo suficiente como para estar juntos y así fue.

-Edward ¿recuerdas ese día?- Bella llamo mi atención y cuando vi la pantalla recordé ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

Flash Back

-Ed ¿seguro que tenemos todo?- Bella caminaba de un lado a otro de mi recamara mirando cada rincón tratando de descubrir si faltaba algo que empacar.

-Bells- la llame y ella se detuvo justo antes de que revisara mi armario- hemos revisado el equipaje unas cinco veces, incluso Alice lo reviso tres, si algo faltara ella nos lo diría, créeme.

-Es que estoy nerviosa, se que iremos a Seattle solamente pero aun así temo que algo se nos olvide, solo iremos nosotros dos y es para comprar los regalos de navidad, pero es la primera vez que salimos de Forks y además nos quedaremos dos noches fuera.-

-No te preocupes, sabes que todo saldrá bien, apenas tenemos 16 años pero somos lo suficiente maduros como para hacer este viaje, y prueba de eso es que tu padre nos dejo ir.-

-Si Charlie acepto pero después de que te amenazo con lastimarte si no me cuidabas, creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: '' Se que la cuidaras, soy policía y se de esas cosas, además de que se usar un arma''-

-Ni me lo recuerdes, creo que vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos.-

-Te pusiste pálido Cullen.-

La risa de ambos se comenzaron a escuchar por toda la casa, ella y yo caímos en mi cama de tanto reírnos, Alice y Esme entraron en ese momento y nos comenzaron a grabar hasta que nos logramos calmar.

Partimos al día siguiente hacia Seattle, todo el viaje íbamos cantando y riéndonos, tomamos fotografías del viaje y cada uno de eso recuerdo eran de ambos.

Fin Flash Back.

Todos esos recuerdos estaban pasando frente a la pantalla, y Bella y solo los veíamos con sonrisas en los labios y ella con un brillo especial en los ojos. Así pasamos la tarde entre risas, y buenos recuerdos.

Los días iban pasando y cada día se acercaba más nuestra partida o como Tania le gustaba llamarlo: ''EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD''. Donde según ella tendría mi segunda oportunidad con Bella, una donde corregiré el error donde abandone a mi amiga en un café y donde la vi llorar por mi culpa. Es hora de corregir mi error.

_**Curitas: Son vendas pequeñas que se usan para cubrir heridas pequeñas, no sé si se llaman de otra forma en otros lugares.**_

_**Pueden escuchar el tema fue en un café, me acorde de él cuando hice la parte en la que se separan en la entrada de una cafetería.**_

_**Lamento la tardanza pero espero subir el próximo pronto, pero estoy ocupada con el trabajo y con los ensayos del concierto de Navidad, pero nos leemos pronto. **_


	8. Viaje a Italia

_**Viaje a Italia**_

_**Edward POV**_

Por fin el día había llegado, nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, viajaríamos en el avión privado de Bella, ella menciono que así era más privado y seguro y cuando le preguntamos a que se refería, dijo que lo averiguaríamos al llegar.

Alice no dejaba de decirle a donde iría de compras, y hasta logro que Bella le prometiera que la acompañaría y le presentaría a uno de los diseñadores que conoció en una fiesta.

Definitivamente esa Bella no se parecía en muchas cosas a la que fue mi mejor amiga alguna vez. Aun no le gustaban las fiestas, o que la fotografiaran y menos para la prensa, pero según no que pude encontrar en internet, en cada una de esas fotos que me mostraban las millones de imágenes de la nueva heredera de Italia, ella se veía segura y fuerte en cada una de las fotografías, ya no era esa niña tímida que se sonrojaba en las fotos.

-Bella, - Emmett llamo su atención ya que ella veía una revista- ¿Cómo es Italia?

-Es muy distinta a América- respondió dejando la revista en la mesa al lado del sofá donde estaba- la comida, las costumbres, el idioma, el horario, son solo algunos ejemplos que indican lo distinto de los dos continentes.

-¿Te adaptaste bien?-

-A decir verdad Tania, aun me falta un poco, creo nunca me llegue acostumbrar del todo, cada día aprendía algo nuevo, lo mismo con Alemania.-

-Pero ya tienes tres años viviendo ahí, supongo que en ese tiempo ya te lograste acostumbrar mejor, que muchas personas que solo van por corto tiempo.-

-Como dije antes Tania, en Italia y Alemania las cosas son muy distintas, y como paso viajando, aunque tenga tres años en ese lugar, hay cosas que aun me sorprenden.-

-Bella debemos empezar a abordar.- Jacob nos acompañaría junto a su familia.

-Gracias Jake- respondio Bella sonriendo- ¿vamos?-nos dijo a nosotros quienes la seguimos por los pasillos hasta un enorme avión.

El piloto se encontraba al lodo de las gradas de abordaje, junto a él se encontraban dos azafatas quienes al ver a mis hermanos sonrieron de una forma tenebrosa e hicieron que mi hermana y cuñada las vieran de forma peligrosa.

Cuando Bella se acerco más a ellos, los tres hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza, a la que Bella respondió con una sonrisa. Subimos al avión my nos quedamos sorprendidos, escuche como Bella soltaba una risita entre dientes, supongo que debido a mi expresión. Nos guio hasta donde se encontraban los asientos, Emmett literalmente corrió hasta uno frente a un enorme televisor y varios video juegos. Jasper se sentó junto a Alice quien miraba por la ventanilla. Rose se quedo al lado de Tania y se acomodaron en un largo sofá junto a un mini bar repleto de bebidas naturales y botellas de agua, no me extrañaba de MI Bella ella no era de beber alcohol.

Bella presento a una azafata quien me miro como sus otras compañeras lo hicieron con Jasper y Emmett por lo cual no preste intención a su nombre.

Nos comenzaron a ofrecer refrescos, o botanas, y cada vez que se acercaban a mi cuñado y hermano mayor sus respectivas parejas las miraban como planeando saltarles encima.

-Creo que podemos tener problemas durante al vuelo.- Le dije a Bella quien escribía en su portátil y se sobresalto al escucharme.

-¿De qué hablas?- Me respondió mirándome con esos pozos chocolate.

-Desde que llegamos al avión y nos recibieron en la entrada, las dos primeras azafatas no dejaron de mirar a mi hermano y cuñado.-

-Y María no deja de mirarte a ti.-

-¿Cómo notaste eso?-'

-Estaba a tu lado.-

-Mira- le dije señalando con mi barbilla a una de las azafatas quien se acercaba a Emm para darle su bebida- Rose la mata con la mirada.

-Yo me encargo- me dijo sonriendo- No quiero un crimen en los aires, María y compañía,-dijo llamando la atención de las azafatas- ellos están ocupados, así que solo limítense a realizar su trabajo y también atiendan a sus NOVIAS.

Las tres bajaron la mirada murmuraron un ''Si Señora'' y se marcharon por una puerta.

-Vaya Bella, - Emmett la miraba de forma picara, no era nada bueno- nunca pensé que te vería defender de esa forma lo que quieres.

-No sé qué te sorprende Emm, siempre he protegido a mi familia.-

-No me refería a eso- lo sabia no era nada bueno- si no a la forma en la que pusiste en su lugar a la que se comía con la mirada a tu Eddy.

-Jajajaja- dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente y llevar la conversación por otros rumbos- mejor sigue con tu juego hermano.

-Edward tiene razón grandote- Bella se le acerco y paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de él- tienes que dejar de imaginar cosas y seguir jugando.

Después de eso, las azafatas se limitaban a llegar solo cuando se les llamaba, Bella se sentó un sofá apartado con su portátil y agenda en mano. Se veía tan concentrada, que solo me dedique a observar en detalle cada uno de sus gestos, como cuando arruga el entrecejo al no gustarle lo que lee, o sonríe levemente cuando algo si le parece.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que la amabas? –La voz de Tania me distrajo.

-No lo sé con precisión, solo sé que un día me di cuenta que ella era el amor de mi vida, pero me di cuenta tarde, ella ya estaba en Italia. Aunque creo que siempre lo supe muy dentro de mí, solo me sentía completo cuando la tenía a mi lado, cuando escuchaba su voz o veía sus ojos me deba cuenta de que la vida si nos premia por todo el dolor que sentimos en el trascurso de nuestra existencia.

''No podía estar un día sin verla. Y cuando la tenía cerca, una corriente eléctrica me recorría completo. ''

-Realmente eres ciego- me dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro- ¿Cómo después de lo que me has dicho, no habías notado que lo que sentías por ella era más que amistad?, de verdad que no te comprendo.

-No eras la primera en decírmelo, - recordaba cuando Alice me lo dijo dos años después de haber regresado de Italia- muchas personas me lo decían, incluso después me di cuenta de esa verdad, pero ti misma lo dijiste, soy ciego.

Después de esa conversación me puse a jugar un video juego con Emmett, al poco rato se nos unió Jasper ya que Alice se quedo con Bella mirando unas fotografías de Italia, donde salían los lugares que ambas visitarían.

No sé cuánto tiempo jugamos pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que las chicas dormían, menos Tania que se nos unió para jugar, y además nos gano.

-Edward, tienes suerte de tener a Tania en tu vida- me dijo Emmett pero no sabía a lo que se refería- es decir hacen una pareja perfecta y por fin alguien te pone en tu lugar y no cae en tus trampas.

-¿De qué hablas Emmett?- Realmente no sabía a lo que se refería, él sabía que éramos solo amigos.

-Emmett tiene razón- dijo la voz de Bella desde donde hasta hace un momento se encontraba durmiendo, mi hermana y cuñada aun dormían- ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja.

Pude ver como en los ojos de Bella se asomaba el dolor y creo que la rabia, pero todo es culpa del metiche de mi hermano que no sabe como quedarse callado, Bella pasa a mi lado pero no me miro, yo conocía muy bien a Isabella, y sabía que cuando eso pasaba era porque estaba muy molesta como ahora.

Jacob y su familia también nos acompañaban pero como su pequeña hija se quedo dormida desde que abordamos, ellos tres se encontraban en otra área, solo lo vi por unos minutos cuando se acerco a decirla a Bella que Aro la llamaba.

Bella casi no mencionaba palabra, y me miraba de reojo, pero cuando le devolvía la mirada, ella giraba la cabeza y seguía haciendo otra cosa, Alice al despertar y percatarse de todo me hizo contarle la historia y cuando finalice ella aseguro que Bella estaba celosa, pero yo no lo creías así, Alice me sonrió y me dijo ''Confía en mí, yo nunca me equivoco y este viaje será un nuevo inicio para ambos''.

Can Alice Cullen debes tener cuidado, cuando ella aseguraba algo se cumplía y en ocasiones eso traía problemas.

Después de varias horas de viaje y de que Bella tratara de matar a Tania con la mirada; el avión aterrizo en suelo Italiano y al descender de las escaleras observamos una flota de autos negros esperarnos.

-Charlie es un exagerado – dijo Bella a mi lado- no puedo creer que enviaran a todos los guarda espaldas de la empresa y de la familia.

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que aun no te acostumbres a esta vida Bells.-  
-Nunca lo hare Jake.

Uno de los guardaespaldas no indico como acomodarnos en los autos, para mi buena suerte me toco con Bella, Jasper y la duende, ya que ellos se comportaban más que Emmett y su boca.

Bella dijo que el día de mañana debía estar en la constructora, y que hoy como era tarde debíamos descansar. Llegamos a una enorme entrada de madera con una D plateada en el centro, las puertas se abrieron al acercarnos un poco Bella nos explico que había una cámara que reconocía la placa de los autos de la casa.

Recorrimos el amplio camino de piedra negra, pasando por una enorme fuente con luces en el centro del gran jardín, hasta que nos estacionamos al frente de una enorme casa, como la mía en Forks, por lo tanto era literalmente grande.

Tenía puertas dobles de madres, columnas a cada lado de esta, unas ventanas delgadas y largas estaban al lado de la puerta también. Mientras Bella se bajaba del auto, los otros carros se estacionaban detrás de nosotros. La puerta se abrió, y una señora de pelo largo y negro, con tez un poco oscura se acerco a Bella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

-Bienvenida a casa mi niña hermosa, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-

-Gracias Su, -le contesto Mi Bella- estuvo bien, aun no terminamos ni la mitad del proyecto pero debíamos regresar antes, ya sabes el trabajo llama y los deberes no paran.

-Si me lo imagino Bella- luego de abrazar a Leath quien resulto ser su hija continua hablando- tus padres están en Milán regresan en dos días, había unas obras de caridad que querían contribuir.

-De acuerdo, ahora entremos que me muero por probar uno de tus chocolates calientes con malvaviscos.

Al entrar en la casa, todos los que no la conocíamos nos quedamos asombrados ya que era de un aire rustico y barroco. El suelo era de mármol blanco, tenía en techo alto decorado con detalles en dorado, al frente de la puerta se encontraba una enorme escalera que en la parte superior se dividía en dos direccione, las barandas eran de una madera más clara que la de las puertas.

-Bella, tun casa en asombrosa.-  
-Gracias Rose, nunca me imagine vivir en una casa así.-

-¿Esta casa te la dejo tu abuelo?-

-Si, la que compre yo es la de Alemania, mis abuelos Vivian en Italia, con el paso de los años, mis abuelos querían contactarme, pero mi madre y ellos tenían tiempo de haberse distanciado y no sabían dónde nos encontrábamos en ese momento, así que los años pasaron y en el testamento me dejaron esta casa y las tres compañías, los abogados me buscaron hasta que me encontraron cuando vine a Italia y así fue como me entregaron todo lo que ahora poseo.-

-Vaya Bella- Jasper la veía con una enorme sonrisa- tu vida parece como una película o una novela.

-No eres el primero en decírmelo.-

-Y dime Jacob- ahora era Alice quien preguntaba- ¿Cómo fue que te uniste al imperio de los Drywer?- Bella rodo los ojos al escuchar como llamaron a su familia.

- Eso vino con el tiempo- Jake se sentó en uno de los sofás- yo trabajaba en una cafetería en una concurrida calle de Roma, un día que pensé seria como cualquier otro entro por la puerta una hermosa castilla de ojos marrones que sonreía tímidamente, con el paso de los días, ella y yo nos hicimos más amigos y la confianza creció, tanto que le pedí ayuda para declarármele a Leath.

Ellos eran tan buenos amigos y yo lo malinterprete todo, hasta llegar al punto de perder la amistad que tenía yo con ella.

-Bueno mis niños, -Su llego con otro hombre que cargaba una bandeja con tazas de varios colores- aquí les traigo una taza de chocolate caliente y galletas de vainilla.

-Por eso te quiero suegra.- Jacob se puso de pies y la abrazo.

-Si claro lo que digas Jake ahora suelta a mi mamá y tomate el chocolate.-

-Tu esposa te controla.-

-Muy graciosa Bella.- Jake le saco la lengua.

-No te molestes- Bella lo abrazo fuertemente- sabes que te quiero ¿cierto?

-Si lo sé, además sabes querida Bella que si yo no estuviera tan enamorado como lo estoy de mi esposa, te pediría una cita.

-Oh querido Jacob, -Bella le sonrió de forma tierna, como siempre me sonreía a mi- si yo no te considerara mi hermano, creo que saldría contigo, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que no.

-Eres mala Bella- Jake hizo como si llorara en el hombro de su esposa lo que provoco que todos nos riéramos.

Nos quedamos sentados en la sala viendo una película, Tania estaba sentada a mi lado y pude notar como en algunas ocasiones Bella se nos quedaba viendo o veía cuando la mano de Tania se apoyaba en la mía o en mi brazo cuando se acercaba para decirme algo, cuando Tania lo noto se alejo un poco más de mí, me sonrió y me dijo muy suave: ''No quiero que ella se moleste y que pierdas tu oportunidad''

Seguimos viendo la película hasta que Bella se comenzó a quedar dormida arre costada a un costado de Jasper. Solo se despertó cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

_**Bella POV**_

-Buonanotte, ciao come stai Alec.-

- Bene Isabella, come stai tu-

-Bene- se escuchan las risas de Jane al otro lado de la línea- bueno ya Ales, ¿dime que deseas?

-Solo quería saber si habían llegado bien y saber a qué hora llegas mañana a la constructora.-

-Llegamos bien, hace como unas dos horas, estábamos viendo el Diario de Noha, y mañana llegamos a la constructora como a las diez de la mañana, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Tengo que mandarte los documentos de los avances de las inversiones en Seattle, ya están listos.-

-Eso es perfecto Alec, envíamelos a mi correo, mañana los revisare y te diré si hay que modificar algo.-

-Grandioso, hablamos mañana, ve a descansar.-

-Descansa y salúdame a tu hermana.-

Al cortar la comunicación note a una muy dormida Alice en el regazo de su novio y como Tania también se estaba quedando dormida junto a Edward. Durante la película note que ella se apoyaba en el brazo de Edward, pude ver que lo hacía inconscientemente, eso es algo que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, pero cuando noto que la miraba, se aparto de Edward, no sé bien qué tipo de relación tiene con él, pero si en verdad se quieren, por más que yo lo ame, si Edward quiere estar con ella yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Bueno es tarde y creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, aunque creo que Alice se nos adelanto.-

-Muy graciosa Bella.- Me dijo Ali desde el sofá frotándose los ojos.

-Vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones, Su- ella se acerco- nos puedes ayudar a repartir las habitaciones por favor.

-Claro, vengan por aquí.-

Subimos las escaleras y empezamos con las reparticiones. La casa es tan grande que no tuvimos problemas con la distribución, pero por más que lo evite creo que todo estaba en mi contra, ya que Edward quedo justo en frente de mi cuarto.

Cuando terminamos nos fuimos a dormir, estaba tan cansada que en cuanto termine de cambiarme caí rendida en mi cama, cuando me di cuenta los rayos del sol ya entraban por la ventana de mi cuarto, iluminando cada rincón de este espacioso lugar. Mi cama King, mi closet blanco al otro lado de la recamara, mi cómoda junto a la puerta del baño, y el mueble del televisor frente a mi cama y al lado de una enorme biblioteca color lila que hacia contraste con las cortinas y la colcha.

Me gire en la cama para quedar de lado mirando hacia la ventana, una fotografía que reposaba en una mesita al lado de esta llamo mi atención, me levante y note que era la última foto que nos tomamos Edward y yo en Roma cuando el vino de visita, antes de que todo se derrumbara.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme mirando esa imagen y recordando lo que tenía hace tres años, pero no fui capaz, no solo porque me dolía, sino también porque debía ir a la constructora, ya que había un proyecto en marcha para construir un orfanatorio.

Me di una ducha y me vestí con una blusa de manga corta color rosa y unos jeans azules con tenis blancas, una de las ventajas de ser la jefa es que no debes vestir elegantemente. Deje mi cabello suelto y solo me lo deje un poco liso y tampoco me maquille demasiado.

Baje las escaleras, pero al entrar en la cocina para tomar un poco de café para soportar el largo día que me esperaba ya que al medio día saldríamos a comer a un restaurant cerca de la constructora ya luego iríamos a recorrer Italia por lo que eso significaba que Alice nos estaría llevando de un lado para otro; al entrar en la cocina me encontré solo con una persona de ojos color dorado que me miraban de una forma que no pude descifrar.

-Buenos días Bells-

-Buenos días Ed- ambos sonreíamos por decirnos como antes solíamos hacerlo- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien no te preocupes, prepare un poco de café, espero no te moleste, mientras lo hacia Su entro y dejo listo unos panqueques para que comiéramos y salió al jardín-

-No me molesta, lo más seguro es que este dándole de comer a las aves, siempre llegan al jardín cada mañana.

Me senté a comer con él, hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, hasta que los demás bajaran a comer, teníamos una hora para llegar a la empresa, así que después de comer todos subimos para terminar de alistarnos, al bajara pude ver mejor como iba vestido Edward, llevaba unos pantalones color negro, converse negras y una camiseta de manga corta color blanca con detalles en negro, realmente se veía bien.

-Por lo menos no nota como lo ves- No había notado que Tania estaba a mi lado.

-No sé de que hablas- le dije terminando de bajar las escaleras- yo no veía a nadie en particular.

-Bella- la mire y ella me sonreía de forma sincera – no se la razón por la cual lo niegas, y no te preguntare tus motivos, pero solo puedo decirte que no debes de perder la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de la persona que realmente amas y todo por miedo.

-Tania, ¿Qué ganas con decirme esto? Tu quieres a Edward, se te nota en la mirada y en como actúas en su presencia, créeme reconozco ese comportamiento porque es el mismo que tengo yo cuando él entra en la habitación- le dije algo sonrojada y es que aparte de mis mejores amigas nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que sentía, y creo que jamás he hablado tan abiertamente de mis sentimientos por él.

-Acepto que lo quiero, que me enamore de él conforme lo fui conociendo, él es tímido, cosa extraña ya que por su físico Edward puede tener lo que pida, pero de todas formas es tímido y reservado, no es presumido, y posee un corazón de oro, eso es lo que me enamoro de él, pero también me di cuenta que guardaba un secreto, el cual descubrí al poco tiempo de que me di cuenta de que lo amaba, su corazón ya tenía dueña, y era su mejor amiga.-

-Tania no se dé que hablas, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, no puedo llegar tarde- las palabras de ella me dejaron pensando, pero no podía entender nada, es decir, él no podía quererme de esa forma. – Bien chicos es hora de irnos- les dije a todos acercándome a ellos- tenemos cosas que hacer.

Nos dividimos en los autos de mi familia en mi camioneta, por obra de Alice, Edward iba a mi lado en el asiento de copiloto y el duende malvado en el asiento trasero con su novio y Tania.

Conforme transitábamos por las calles de mi ahora hogar, les iba mostrando algunos lugares que pasaban por nuestro lado. Llegamos a un edificio enorme y note como todos mis acompañantes se quedaban asombrados.

-Vamos chicos- dije evitando reírme por sus expresiones- no es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto dices?- Alice chillo dando saltitos en su asiento- este lugar es increíble. ¿Es la constructora?

-Así es Ali, Bienvenida a la constructora Drywer- Buenos días- dije saludando al guarda de la entrada.

-Buenos días señorita.-

-Los autos de atrás vienen con migo, ya los conoces son los de mi familia.-

-Claro señorita.-

-Bien, aquí vamos- les dije cuando todos estuvimos reunidos- no se sorprendan cuando lleguemos al piso donde esta mi oficina.

-¿Por qué lo dices Bella?-

-Ya lo veras Edward.-

Subimos por el acensar y conforme pasaban los pisos hasta llegar al piso 12 que es donde se encontraba mi oficina y es que estaba en el último piso, me iba poniendo nerviosa y era por que termina la reacción de todos mis amigos al ver como era mi mundo empresarial.

Al abrirse las puertas del acensor mi tormento inicio y es que cuando todos los de mi empresa me vieron me atacaron literalamente con carpetas y preguntas.

-Bienvenidos a mi mundo.- Les dije viéndolos con la disculpa marcada en mi rostro pero ellos me veían con una sonrisa.

_**Perdon por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada, tuve mi primer concierto en piano, era navideño asi que no he tenido descanso.**_

_**Ahora cambiando de historia, entre coronas y canciones es el próximo capitulo que subiré, y para las que leyeron Te ayudare a recordar les propongo algo, que les parece una segunda parte, a mi me gusto como quedo el final, pero también he pensado en una segunda parte también será de un solo capitulo quizás no tan largo como la primera pero ustedes que piensan, ¿les gustaría leer una continuación de la vida de la ex cantante Isabella y su mejor amigo Edward?**_

_**Les pongo lo que podría ser una parte de la historia.**_

_**Estaba frente a quien creí no volvería a ver, o por lo menos para lo que lo tenía al frente ahora.**_

_**-¿Y bien, que te parece la oferta Isabella?-**_

_**-Es tentadora pero hace mucho que no hago esto-**_

_**-Fueron solo cuatro años no creo que se te haya olvidado-**_

_**-Ahora tengo una vida distinta-**_

_**-Y tienes la oportunidad de hacerla mucho mejor, solo piénsalo.-**_

_**Una oferta que puede cambiar mi vida, una oferta que cambiaria la vida de todos.**_


	9. un dia en la oficina

_**Un día en la oficina, y un nuevo día con mis sentimientos**_.

_**Bella POV**_

Alice daba saltitos desde que salimos del ascensor, Emmett miraba todo como un niño pequeño mientras Rose lo sostenía del brazo para que no saliera corriendo a ver todo de cerca y es que tenía colgado de las paredes de los pasillos cercanos a mi oficina varias fotografías del estadio de Rungnado May Day en la India, así como otros estadios de renombre, ya que la constructora se encargo de hacer algunas remodelaciones hace un tiempo y como agradecimientos nos enviaron fotografías de los estadios y de los equipos más importantes que jugaron en ellos.

-Bella esto es increíble- Emm miraba todo con un brillo infantil en los ojos- ¿conoces a todos esos jugadores y los estadios?

-Si Emmett – le dije poniéndome a su lado- los conocí hace un tiempo ya que la constructora se encargo de realizar algunas remodelaciones. Muy bien- dije girándome para ver a los colaboradores de la empresa- quiero los detalles y proyectos recientes en mi escritorio y ellos – señale a mis amigos- son mis mejores amigos así que los verán durante nuestra estancia por los pasillos de la empresa.

Cuando entramos a la oficina Alice tomo a Rose de la mano y la arrastro hacia la ventana ya que tenía una vista del Coliseo Romano, Jasper miraba también asombrado el lugar donde se desarrollaban las batallas de los gladiadores.

Tania se encontraba mirando la colección de cuadros que tenía en una de las paredes laterales y Edward estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero negro con un portarretratos en sus manos, cada marco que tenía era de un color distinto, este era blanco por lo que yo sabía cuál era la fotografía sin mirarla.

Era una que nos tomaron cuando teníamos 12 años, había un baile de invierno en la escuela a la que asistíamos y Alice nos tomo una foto en el centro de la pista de baile. Yo llevaba puesto un vestido morado sin tirantes, largo y de falda abultada, en la parte superior tenía unos cristales, me habían obligado usar unos tacones plateados enormes, en otras palabras unas trampas mortales; y digo obligado porque Alice tenía como aliadas a Rose y a Esme, sí, la madre de Edward también se anoto a mi tortura. Edward llevaba un traje negro con una corbata morada que hacia juego con mi vestido y su camisa era de un color lila, mucho más claro que el morado del resto de nuestro atuendo.

-Han pasado muchos años desde eso ¿no?- Le dije colocándome enfrente de él.

-Así es- me dijo sonriéndome pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos- antes las cosas eran simples, no nos teníamos que preocupar por nada, todo era como un juego.

-Teníamos 12 años, éramos niños aún, y si todo para nosotros era un juego, solíamos salir a montar bicicleta, o caminar por el bosque que está al lado de mi casa, recuerdo que mi madre debía de salir a buscarnos ya que se oscurecía y nosotros seguíamos internados en el bosque. Incluso Esme debía de buscarnos cuando nos íbamos por el camino que está cerca de tu casa. –

-Extraño ese tiempo Bella- dijo mirando a mis ojos y luego a la foto que aún tenía en sus manos- ahora todo es distinto, todos crecimos y de cierta forma maduramos, Alice es diseñadora, Rose abogada, Emmett es Emmett y Jasper un excelente psicólogo, yo estudie medicina que es lo que me apasiona y tú te convertiste en una mujer fuerte y valiente y me duele no haber estado a tu lado para cuando eso paso.

-Es verdad, todos maduramos, y parte de mi crecimiento personal te lo debo a ti, me demostraste que la vida te da sorpresas, que nunca terminas de conocer a alguien y que la vida sigue sin importar nada.-

Edward me veía con una mezcla de dolor, culpa y orgullo, siempre he dicho que sus ojos para mí en ocasiones son como espejos, él trato de decirme algo pero justo en ese momento Georgina, mi secretaria, entro con unos portafolios, lo que significaba que había trabajo por hacer.

-Lamento la interrupción señorita- dijo Georgina colocando los papeles en el escritorio de madera caoba como mi cabello- pero hay varios planos que debe de aprobar y también están listos los detalles para la ampliación del centro infantil y juvenil de Australia.

-No te preocupes Georgina- dije después de que le sonreí que Edward y le acaricie la mejilla con la palma de mi mano y de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica me recorrió completa- lo revisare ahora mismo. ¿Podrías traernos unos batidos por favor?

-Con gusto señorita-

-Muchas gracias.-

Cuando Georgina se retiro me senté en mi lugar al otro lado del escritorio, ya estaba mi computadora encendida por lo que solamente ingrese a la carpeta correspondiente a lo que iba a revisar, mi asistente ingreso a la oficina con los pedidos de cada uno y como siempre con mi capuchino, desde que llegue a Italia pido un capuchino de la cafetería donde conocí a Jake, donde todo inicio.

-¿Así es todo el tiempo Bella?-Levante la mirada para ver a Rose sentada en la silla frente a mi- con todos siguiéndote con papales para que firmes.

-Casi siempre Rose, - seguí en mi trabajo mientras hablaba- pero es más cuando me ausento por cierto tiempo, cuando voy a Alemania o cuando debo viajar por algún proyecto.

-A ti nunca te gusto estar viajando por trabajo, siempre me decías que si viajabas seria para conocer el mundo y poder explorar, ya que si viajabas por negocios no podrías ver nada.-

-En ocasiones Edward, la vida te cambia tus planes, yo tenía pensado estudiar literatura, pero como vez tuve que estudiar también administración, arquitectura, tengo un diploma por un curso de comercio y literatura, pero bueno esa es la vida que me toco vivir, solo debo de acostumbrarme.-

-¿Bella, después de esto podemos ir a recorrer Roma?- Alice me veía con sus ojitos de cachorro-.

-Si Alice, a decir verdad solo nos quedaremos hasta el medio día, son pocas las veces que me quedo hasta tarde, solo debo de aprobar algunos cambios y los arquitectos se encargaran de lo demás.-

Alice se quedo mirando libros que tenía en un librero que cubría una pared completa, con los cuales me distraía para olvidar algunas cosas. Rose bajo con Emmett para que conociera donde se desarrollaban los planos, Jasper se fue al piso seis para observar cómo se desarrollaban las reconstrucciones de varios monumentos nacionales tanto de Italia como de Francia que es en lo que estábamos trabajando recientemente.

Por su parte Edward se quedo a mi lado mirando como revisaba algunos planos en la computadora, después de la medicina y la música, a Edward le gustaba la arquitectura, pero prefiere la medicina, la cual es su pasión.

Tania se disculpo y salió a buscar a Rose poco después de que Edward me pidiera permiso para sentarse a mi lado y observar lo que hacía, antes no era necesario que alguno pidiera permiso para estar cerca del otro, pero ahora las cosas estaban cambiando.

Tenerlo tan cerca de mi me distraía, su respiración la sentía en mi cuello, sentía si aroma inundar la habitación y ya me faltaba poco para empezar a hiperventilar, siempre me afecto tenerlo tan cerca, creo que desde que tengo memoria, la presencia de Edward me afectaba, antes creía que era solo por el hecho de que era realmente guapo, pero tarde me di cuenta de que todo se debía a que lo amaba.

-¿Qué te parece si agrandas más el ala oeste? Abría más capacidad para la entrada y de ese lado se ve una gran vista.- Su aliento golpeo un lado de mi rostro y me aturdió.

-Tienes razón Edward- al girarme nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros y las ideas huyeron de mi cabeza, cuando pude volver a hablar continúe- si no fuera por la medicina, creo que serias un excelente arquitecto

-Sabes que era mi otra pasión- él me miraba directo a los ojos- pero la medicina era lo que realmente me gustaba.

-Lo sé- gire mi rostro hacia la pantalla de la computadora ya que no podía pensar si Edward estaba tan cerca- eres un excelente medico Edward, Carlise está muy orgulloso de ti, se le ve en los ojos cada vez que te mira o te escucha hablar sobre tu día en el hospital.

-Tus padres también deben de estar orgullosos de ti Bella, has logrado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y mírate ahora, eres fuerte, y determinada.-

-Charlie sigue diciendo que este no es su mundo- sonreí recordando la cara de Charlie cuando le mencione que habría un crucero- pero creo que debe de acostumbrarse, René es la que más se adapto, creo que es por que pertenecía a este mundo desde un inicio.

-A ti no te interesa el dinero, siempre que alguien comentaba que tú eras nuestra amiga por el dinero, te ponías furiosa y alcanzabas un nuevo tono de rojo.-

-Oye- lo golpee en el brazo y ambos reímos- es verdad que no me interesa el dinero, solo si con el puedo ayudar a las demás personas, tal y como lo estoy haciendo ahora.-

-Eres una gran persona Bella,- ambos nos encontrábamos mirando por la ventana- lamento todo lo que paso, lo que yo provoque.

- Edward no hablemos de eso por favor- él solo asintió – ahora solo quiero vivir el ahora.

Ambos seguimos hablando un rato hasta que un emocionado Emmett entro corriendo a la oficina, venía detrás de él una cansada Rose y una sonriente Tania que al ver a Edward le sonrió y se acerco a él, le susurro algo y ambos rieron, se veían tan bien juntos que dolía.

Alice llego al poco rato, ya que mientras Edward y yo trabajábamos ella salió, supongo que a buscar a Jasper. Tania al separarse de Edward me saludo de forma sincera, por más que me disgustara el hecho de que ambos estuvieran juntos no podía odiar a esa chica, es sincera, y una buena amiga.

-Bella lamento interrumpir- Stephan entro a la oficina sonriendo- me mencionaste que querías llevar a tus amigos a recorrer Roma así estoy a tu disposición.

-Eres muy amable Stephan, nos iremos en unos minutos- camine a mi escritorio y tome algunas de las carpetas que me entrego Georgina al llegar – podrías llevarle esto a Georgina por favor Stephan, y nos veremos abajo.

Cuando Stephan se marcho note como Alice me miraba de forma acusatoria, yo la conocía demasiado bien y sabía cuando una idea rondaba su cabeza, y en muchas ocasiones eso no era bueno.

-Ali ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?, te conozco muy bien y sé que algo ronda tu cabeza.-

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Stephan?- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Alice estás loca, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?, él y yo somos buenos amigos nada más, su padre fue chofer de mi abuelo y el creció cerca de mi familia materna y cuando su padre se retiro Stephan quedo en su lugar ahora como mi chofer, lo único distinto que tenemos a una relación laboral es una bonita amistad.-

-Pero es muy guapo.-

-Lo sé Rose, pero yo no lo quiero de esa forma, además para que quede claro y no hayan malentendidos, - me gire para ver a Edward- Stephan tiene una novia desde hace mas de cinco años.

-Como me alegra escuchar eso.-

-¿Por qué lo dices Alice?-

-Por nada Bella no me hagas caso, nos vamos mejor-

Me despedí de las personas de la constructora y me marche con los Cullen y los Hale, Stephan nos esperaba con la limosina, al verla le reclame el hecho de que llevara este auto tan lujoso y llamativo, pero como siempre el tenia una respuesta para todo y me dijo que era más fácil conocer la ciudad si íbamos todos en el mismo auto.

Emmett iba mirando por la ventanilla que se encuentra en el techo de la limosina, Rose le pedía que entrara pero él solo gritaba soy el rey del mundo o algo así, además de que saludaba a cada uno de las personas que pasaban.

Alice miraba por la ventanilla y hacia una lista de las tiendas en las que debía de ir a comprar, Jasper escuchaba atento como Stephan contaba historias sobre los lugares por los que pasábamos. Tania iba sentada al frente de Edward que estaba a mi lado, ocasionalmente nos miraba y sonreía con picardía, pero en sus ojos se veía un poco de dolor.

-Bella- Stephan me miro por el retrovisor - ¿quieren ir a comer a algún lado?

-Llevamos al restaurante que está en el centro por favor.-

-Pero requieres de recervacion- su sonrisa me decía que sabía que yo no la ocupaba

-¿Ya tenias la recervacion lista Bella?- Alice me miraba esperando mi respuesta.

-Bella no ocupa recervacion, ya lo verán-

- Stephan en ocasiones es un exagerado no lo escuchen, el dueño del restaurante es un buen amigo de Charlie por lo que yo siempre que puedo me presento para comer o cenar.-

Al llegar nos bajamos del auto y entramos al lugar, al verme el dueño se me acerco y después de los saludos y las presentaciones nos condujo hasta una de las mesas que estaban al fondo junto a un enorme ventanal que nos daba una vista increíble del jardín y de un bello lago donde se apreciaban unos bellos cisnes blancos.

-Bella este lugar es precioso- Alice veía encantada a los Cisnes.

-Mis padres encontraron este lugar hace un año aproximadamente- dije dejando de lado en menú que hasta ese momento estaba revisando- me trajeron un día para que lo conociera y desde entonces me volví cliente frecuente, tanto que con la constructora abrimos uno en Alemania, así cuando viaje a mi otro hogar no extrañare tanto esto.

-Debes de abrir uno en Seattle, así nosotros podremos tener un lugar como este cerca.-

-Sabes Jasper no es mala idea, déjame consultarlo con el dueño, disculpa -le dije a uno de los meseros que me sonrío y se acerco- ¿le puedes decir a Máximo si puede venir por favor?

-Claro señorita Swan en un momento le doy su mensaje.- Se retiro haciendo un gesto con su cabeza y saliendo de nuestra vista.

-Vaya Bella- Emm me veía con una sonrisa burlona tan típica de él- todos te tienes respeto, solo mira a ese chico, te hizo casi una reverencia.

-Fue solo una inclinación de cabeza Emm no exageres.- Le conteste rodando los ojos.

-Pero no es el único que te observa de forma distinta Bella- Tania me veía igual que Emm hace un momento- ya son varios que al verte pasar te ven como si miraran el sol en persona.

-Es imposible no mirarla de esa forma, es el efecto de Bella Swan- Dijo Edward mirando el menú, pero creo que lo dijo sin pensar ya que levanto la mirada y al ver a todos atentos a lo que decía se sonrojo un poco y siguió leyendo aunque conozco muy bien y sé que ya no lee nada, y además como siempre he dicho, Edward sonrojado es tierno

-Tania no sé por qué dices esas cosas, - le dije para llamar la atención de todos de nuevo y ayudar a Edward, aunque yo también estaba confundida y sonrojada- la verdad es que nadie me mira de esa forma.

-Mi hermanito si- dijo Alice como si nada.

-Bella-continuo Tania – eres un ejemplo a seguir, tienes a todos bajo tu poder y además eres una de las más poderosas de Italia.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- Pregunte seguramente con mi cara de asombro

-El chucho- dijo Rosalie mientras me sonreía- digo Jacob

-¿Chucho?- Una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en mi rostro al escuchar ese apodo

-Rose le ha llamado así desde que lo conoció en el hospital- respondió Jasper, - pero creo que a él no le molesta, por el contrario se divierte.

-Yo le llamo así –continuo mi rubia amiga- y él me dice Rubia de una sola neurona o casas parecidas.

-Ustedes son increíbles- Dije ya sin poder evitar reírme.

Después de esa conversación referente a mi dinero y al bocón de mi amigo Jake, el Chef que también es el dueño se presento ante nosotros, luego de contarle la idea que había tenido Jasper de hacer un restaurante como este y el de Alemania, en Seattle, la idea le pareció buena igual que a mí, así que quedamos en que la constructora de mi abuelo se encargaría de todo.

Pedimos nuestra comida, yo pedí un plato de espagueti con risoto, Alice lasaña, Jasper una ensalada, Rose y Emmett pidieron un plato de espagueti a la boloñesa, Edward después de pensarlo mucho pidió lo mismo que yo, espagueti con risoto.

La comida transcurrió entre risas y recuerdos de nuestra niñez, por una vez puede reírme de nuevo con Edward como hace mucho no lo hacía, se que nuestra relación a mejorado un poco, pero aun habían ciertas cosas que me costaba recordar.

Después de comer y de que Emmett se comiera dos postres distintos, me encargue de cancelar la cuenta, aunque los hombres que nos acompañaban protestaron hasta que gane yo, cosas que aprendí en la carrera de comercio ya que Edward siempre me ganaba.

Salimos a recorrer las calles de Roma, y los lugares históricos que se nos presentaban en el camino, como por ejemplo El Coliseo Romano, el Foro Romano, Panteón de Agripa, Fontana de Trevi, Arco de Constantino, la Plaza de San Pedro y el Templo de Vesta, entre otros lugares.

Alice nos convenció con su mirada de niña buena que fuéramos de compras, y terminamos todos con tres nuevos atuendos de diseñador, como conozco a la mayoría, uno de los trajes que cada uno tenía fue cortesía de la casa según nos dijo mi amigo.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer nos fuimos a comprar unas pizas y películas para tener una tarde de películas en casa, aunque por la hora creo que más bien será una noche.

Llegamos a casa, Edward y Jasper cargaban las cajas de Pizza y Emmett los refrescos y demás comida chatarra, las chicas y yo subimos a dejar las compras en nuestra recamara, Su nos indico que Leath, Jake y mi pequeña ahijada estaban de paseo por lo que solo estaríamos nosotros en la casa.

Me puse mi pijama que consistía en un pantalón de buzo azul oscuro y una sudadera del mismo color, me coloque mis pantuflas de snoopy y baje las escaleras, me había sujetado en cabello en una trenza y me quiete el maquillaje que me coloque en la mañana.

Los chicos estaban preparando todo en la sala, Rose y Alice aun no bajaban por lo que le ayude a terminar con lo que hacían. Nos sentamos a esperar a las chicas, estaba Emmett en un sofá individual, Jasper en el sofá grande y Edward a mi lado en el suelo entre muchos cojines que tomaron de los sillones y otros que supongo Su les brindo.

-¿Por qué no hicimos esto en el cuarto de juegos?- Me pregunto Emm

-Porque todos los conocemos y ustedes son capaces de ponerse a jugar en lugar de ver la película.-

-No es verdad.- Se defendió como niño pequeño.

El cuarto de juegos era una recamara que estaba junto a la piscina, tenía varias consolas de videojuegos y dos pantallas gigantes, así como una colección de discos y de películas, Jake se la pasaba en ese lugar y cuando venia Alec y Ben, no había forma de sacarlos de ese lugar.

-Estamos listas- Dijo Alice dando saltitos mientras llegaba a nosotros, vestía un pantalón hasta las rodillas de color negro y una camiseta de manga corta de color banco con letras en negro.

Rose venías detrás de ella luciendo una short corto color rojo sangre con una blusa de tirantes de color rosa con letra en plateado que decía Sexy.

Note que los chicos también llevaban sus pijamas. Los tres tenían buzos, pero de distinto color, Edward llevaba un gris con una camiseta blanca, Emm uno blanco con una camiseta color verde musgo y Jasper uno negro con una camiseta tipo militar camuflada.

Nos acomodamos para ver la primera película que por petición de Emmett era hombres de negro tres, Rose se sentó en sus piernas en el sofá individual, Alice se acostó en el regazo de Jasper en el grande y Edward y yo nos quedamos en el suelo. Alice nos informo que Tania estaba realizando una llamada por lo que bajaría luego.

Después de unos tres minutos vimos bajar por la escalera a una Tania muy sonriente, tenía su rubia cabellera sujeta en una desordenada coleta alta, vestía un pantalón lardo de color celeste cielo y una suéter de color blanco con unas nubes en el frente, se sentó en el otro sofá individual y dimos inicio a la película.

Emm como buen niño de 5 años inicio una guerra de palomitas, la cual termino con todos cubiertos de palomitas, Edward entre risas me ayudaba a quitar las palomitas de mi cabello, ya que por tener una trenza se quedaron adheridas y era casi una misión imposible quitarlas. Después de la guerra inicio el pleito por que Emm no quería ver la película que Rose eligió pero una mirada severa de su novia y se dio inicio la película de 27 bodas, Jasper acariciaba el cabello de Alice, Rose estaba acostada en el hombro de Emmett, Tania estaba con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y yo estaba, no sé cómo, apoyada en el costado de Edward mientras él me rodeaba la cintura con su brazo, en un momento note como Edward la miraba y ambos sonreían como si se confiaran un secreto, sé que es tonto pero sentí celos y me separe de Edward como si me quemara, él me miro confundido pero solo le sonreí y camine a la cocina.

Me estaba bebiendo un vaso con agua cuando entro Su y al verme sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Hay mi niña, que difícil es el amor, ¿cierto?-

-¿De qué hablas Su?- Le pregunte confundida.

-No lo puedes negar, se te nota en los ojos cada vez que lo miras, cuando están en la misma habitación es como si el mundo desapareciera, como si solo ustedes estuvieran. Él se mueve, tú te mueves, igual que Imanes atrayendo su polo opuesto. Además de que él no se queda atrás, cuando te ve es como si viera el sol en persona- Su se puso de acuerdo con Tania para decir esto ¿o qué?- se ve que tú eres su mundo entero, además que cuando me encardo de tu recamara noto los millones de fotos que posees con tus amigos, pero en cada una de ellas aparece Edward y más aun estando solo ustedes dos juntos.

-También posee fotografías con Rose, Alice, Emm y Jasper, en ellas salgo sola con cada uno de ellos no solo con Edward.- Le dije mirando el suelo ya que sentía mi rostro arder.

-Es verdad- dijo Su- riendo por lo bajo, seguro por notar mi sonrojo- pero son más las fotos con Edward, y cuando venia hacia aquí note como te ponías al ver que Edward le sonreía a Tania, pero lo que yo note y tu no es que le sonrió como lo hace con Alice o incluso con Rose, me refiero a una forma fraternal, a un amor de hermanos, contigo es de otro modo.

-Yo no lo note de esa manera Su- Le dije mientras recogía lo que había usado en la cocina- solo pude ver como ambos sonreían con complicidad, tal y como lo hacía con migo tiempo atrás.

-Se que te duele verlo con otras mi niña, - se acerco y me abrazo- pero debes comprender que él tiene derecho de amar a alguien más- la mire como si de pronto le saliera otra cabeza- y no me mires así, es la verdad, te conozco y sé que lo quieres mucho pero si no haces nada pronto, no hay manera de que ese muchacho este libre por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bella querida, habría que ser ciega para no darse cuenta, es alto, de unos hermosos ojos, y en otras palabras guapo.-

-Eres increíble Su.-

-Es la verdad Bella, y si no es Tania, será otra.-

La sola idea de que Edward estuviera con otra hizo que viera rojo y salí corriendo de la cocina y al ver a Edward no sé que me impulso a hacerlo pero corrí al lugar donde antes estaba sentada y me abrace a su brazo como si mi vida dependiera de eso, él solo me sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla con su mano libre.

-Tranquila Bella- La voz de Emmett llamo mi atención- Edward no se irá a ningún lado.

Cuando escucha la risa de los presentes incluyendo la de Tania, mi rostro alcanzo un nuevo tono de rojo y enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, no sabía porque había actuado de esa forma, pero ahora que lo pienso me da vergüenza lo que hice.

-Emmett ya no la molestes más- La voz de Edward me hizo levantar el rostro y mirarlo- mejor sigamos viendo la película.

-Por las ventanas se podía observar que ya había oscurecido por lo que Alice se levanto y coloco una película de terror, con solo escuchar la música de inicio me puse a temblar literalmente, y es que las odio.

-¿Por qué no podíamos ver otra cosa?-Dije mientras colocaba mi cabeza en uno de los cojines después de soltar el brazo de Edward.

-Tranquila no será tan malo.- Contesto Edward con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta.

La película trascurría sin contratiempos, Emmett como siempre se escondía entre el cabello de Rose, mientras esta rodaba los ojos.

Alice estaba encantada con la película, a ella no le afectaba que se viera sangre por todas partes, esa es otra de las razones por las cuales no soportaba ese tipo de películas, y es que nunca me gusta la sangre, por eso cuando Edward dijo que estudiaría medicina yo le asegure que lo apoyaba, pero de lejos.

En algún momento de la noche llego Jake y Leath, después de acostar a la niña se nos unieron para ver las películas, como el día había sido tan cansado me estaba quedando dormida por lo que al terminar el filme de terror me fui a dormir después de despedirme de todos, Edward me dio un beso en la frente y después nos marchamos.

Cuando desperté eran las siete de la mañana, por lo que me di una larga ducha en la tina de mi recamara, me vestí con unos jeans azules con diseños en celeste y una camiseta blanca, me coloque mis tenis blancas y deje el cabello suelto.

Baje las escaleras y camine a la cocina, donde encontré a un Edward con cabello húmedo, pantalón negro y camisa gris de manga corta, estaba preparando algo de comer que cuando me llego el aroma supe que era panqueques, siempre ame los panqueques que Edward hace, él me decía que no tenían nada de especial, pero para mí eran los mejores.

-Buenos días- dije desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Realmente bien, extrañaba estar en Italia, me acostumbre tanto a esto.-

-Ya te sentías extraña en Forks ¿cierto?-

-Tenía mucho tiempo de no ir, por eso me costaba acostumbrarme, además no tuve mucho tiempo para adaptarme de nuevo. Pero dime – me coloque a su lado- ¿me darás de lo que estas preparando?

-Creo que no tengo opción ¿cierto?- dijo riendo- además es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que use tu cocina sin tu permiso.

-No debes pedir permiso para usar nada de lo que hay en este lugar Edward.-

-Bueno te agradezco la confianza, pero Su me amenazo con lastimarme si le arruino su cocina.-

-Ella cuida lo suyo- le dije uniéndome a su risa.

Edward me sirvió un plato repleto de panqueques con miel de maple y una taza de café caliente, Su anuncio que tenía que comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo, poco después se nos unieron los demás y así inicio otro día más.

-Edward- lo llame mientras veíamos como Alice corría detrás de Emmett por el jardín cercano a la piscina, Rose estaba bronceándose al lado de la misma- si lo deseas puedes entrar al cuarto de música, ahí se encuentra un piano como el que tienes en Forks.

-Muchas gracias por la oferta Bella, iré en un rato más, pero dime ¿Por qué tienes un piano, ya aprendiste a tocar?

-Claro que no- dije sonriendo- creo que nunca podre a pesar de que antes tú pasabas horas tratando de que aprendiera, pero lo compre por que esperaba que algún día tú vinieras.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- Su rostro mostraba confusión completa

-No me mires así- le dije girando mi rostro hacia donde Alice se encontraba sobre la espalda de Emm y Jasper trataba de bajarla- fuimos grandes amigos desde que nacimos y aunque las cosas se nos salieron de las manos un día, siempre guarde la esperanza de que las cosas se solucionaran, pero el tiempo pasaba y todo era igual.

-Yo lamento que las cosas terminaran de esa forma- tomo mi mentón para que lo mirara- pero ahora estoy aquí y no me iré de tu lado tan fácilmente Bella.- Sus ojos mostraban duda o temor,

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que ya no tengo las fuerzas para estar lejos de ti, Bella.-

-No lo hagas- Le dije sonriendo y él sonrió igual.

Tania bajo al poco rato con un vestido de baño color cereza, lo que provoco que mi autoestima bajara, pero pude notar como Edward no la miraba en ningún momento, él solo seguía platicando cosas triviales con migo.

En un momento de la conversación Edward tomo mi mano entre las suyas y esa corriente eléctrica me recorrió completa, sentía que nada había cambiado, que todo era como cuando teníamos apenas 16 y solíamos quedarnos por horas hablando.

-¿Sabes Bella?- Me dijo sonriendo y con sus ojos brillando- Eres lo más importante para mí.

-Tú también eres lo más importante para mi Edward.-

Le di un beso en su mejilla pero él giro un poco su rostro y el beso se lo di cerca de la comisura de sus labios, completamente sonrojada me levante y fui hacia Alice que estaba acostada en el césped

_**Bueno aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero les guste, no falta mucho para el final y como ven las cosas con ellos dos están mejor.**_


	10. El Plan de Tania

_**El Plan de Tania**_

_**Edward POV**_

Después de mi platica con Bella y de que ella casi me besara, claro porque yo girare el rostro un poco. Bella se puso roja como solía hacerlo cada vez que algo la avergonzaba o cuando se sentía furiosa.

La veo de lejos como platica con Tania, la conozco tan bien que se cómo se siente inferior a ella, pero Bella nunca se ve como realmente es, una mujer hermosa y valiosa, con un corazón de oro.

Puedo notar que Tania le sonríe con sinceridad, ella es otra mujer maravillosa, recuerdo la vez que me confesó sus sentimientos, fue hace mucho tiempo, pero recuerdo sus palabras, como me miraba, como me decía que me quería, y también guardo en mi mente como le dije que yo no le podía corresponde, que para mi ella era una hermana más. Por dos días ella huía de mí, cuando nos topábamos por los pasillos de la Universidad, ella bajaba la mirada y seguía su camino, pero un día cuando yo estaba solo en casa, ella llego y después de que platicamos todo quedo como antes.

En una de las repisas de la sala de estar se encontraban varias fotografías de mi los Cullen- Swan, Tania sé acerco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado durante nuestra platica, tomo una donde salíamos Bella y yo teníamos 17 años, era 24 de Diciembre, las 12 de la noche y estábamos todos reunidos en el jardín de mi casa, Alice andaba con su cámara de fotografías nueva, estaba tomando fotos de todo y de todos nosotros.

Bella y yo estábamos sentados en las gradas de la entrada, yo la tenia abrazada por los hombros y ella sonreía mirando el cielo. Alice se nos acerco y nos tomo la fotografía, realizo dos copias una se la dio a Bella y otro a mí.

Tania miraba la fotografía, sus ojos seguían húmedos pero ya no lloraba, tenía una leve sonrisa, le pregunte si se sentía bien y ella solo me miro y dijo:

''-¿Sabes Edward?, yo estaba acostumbrada a que me admiraran, pero no te confundas, no soy una niña malcriada o caprichosa, solo que así pasaba, cuando te conocí lo primero que vi de ti no fue tu físico, como hacían las demás chicas que conocíamos, lo que me gusto de ti fue tu forma de ser, tan caballeroso, tan dulce, y tu dedicación por la medicina. Conforme te conocía me iba enamorando de ti, pero tú no me prestabas atención, solo me veías como una amiga, después conocí a tu familia y descubrí que me veías como a Alice o Rosalie, y cuando me entere de la existencia de Bella fue que todo encajo en su lugar, tu ya amabas a otra, tu corazón estaba ocupado por una castaña de ojos cafés. No podía luchar contra ella aunque estuviera lejos y tu decías que no tenían nada, que ya ni se veían, yo sabía con solo mirar esas imágenes, que ustedes dos tenían un sentimiento más grande el uno por el otro, pero bueno si te dije lo que sentía es porque quería que lo supieras y cuando me enfade por dos días, realmente no estaba molesta, solo que tenia vergüenza, eras mi mejor amigo y yo casi arruino todo. ''-

Después de esa platica con Tania, ella no volvió a mencionar sus sentimientos por mí, solo me cuestionaba de vez en cuando que no había hecho nada para remediar lo que había pasado con Bella. Tania se había comportado como una gran amiga, y ahora mirándola platicar con Bella y como ambas sonríen, me da gusto que ella siga en mi vida.

Mi rubia amiga noto que la miraba, y por encima del hombro de Bella, me sonrió, creo que Bella lo noto ya que se puso seria y después de darle una sonrisa forzada a Tania se levanto y camino hacia Rose que estaba en la piscina con su espalda contra una de las orillas.

-Creo que se puso celosa, lo siento- me dijo Tania – yo no quería que ella se molestara.

-No te preocupes Tania, ya se le pasara.-

Podía ver como Bella miraba cada cierto tiempo hasta nuestra dirección, por lo que Tania después de negar con la cabeza se fue hacia donde Alice tomaba el sol al lado de Emmett y Jasper, al poco tiempo se nos unió Jake y Leath que traían a una pequeña Isabella con un lindo traje de baño color rosa, la colocaron en el suelo e inmediatamente corrió hacia su madrina, Jake se acerco a Bella y le beso la cabeza: por actitudes como esa es que ya creía que ellos eran algo más que amigos pero ahora que lo veo puedo notar que él no lo ve como nada más que amigos y cuando mira a su esposa, ahí sí que pone ojos de enamorado.

-¿Y esa tonta sonrisa?-

-Me burlaba de ti Jacob- le dije cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-¿De mí?, no lo puedo creer- dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho teatralmente- pero dime que te causa tanta gracia

-El ver como confundí la relación entre ustedes dos.-

-¿Y se puede saber por qué te burlas de mí, si el que cometió el error fuiste tú?- Se veía la confusión en su rostro.

-Porque simple y sencillamente me da gracia como te comportas alrededor de Bella, como si todo lo que ella hace es perfecto.-

-¿Te recuerda a alguien Culles?-

-Sí, a mi Black, pero eso es lo que también me parece gracioso, es decir somos tan distintos en algunas cosas, pero tan iguales en otras.-

-Tienes razón Edward- casi nunca usa mi nombre por lo que lo mire sorprendido- y no me mires así, te digo tu nombre cuando me agradas, pero no te acostumbres. Tenemos algo en común Edward, ambos queremos proteger a Bella, así que si la lastimas te las veras con migo.

-Es lo que menos deseo Jacob, Bella ha sido siempre el motivo de mi vivir, por lo cual yo sonreía, la persona que me hacia querer superarme, pero lamentablemente me di cuenta tarde de eso, y tuve que esperar a que ella se marchara para darme cuenta de todo esto.-

-Si me dices que te diste cuenta de que la amabas hasta que ella se fue, ¿por qué razón la trataste de esa forma cuando se encontraron en Italia?-

-Por la misma razón, la amaba y sentía que la estaba perdiendo, el tenerla lejos me estaba matando y cuando tuve la oportunidad de ir a donde ella estaba no lo dude ni un segundo, pero al verte en persona, al presenciar con mis propios ojos cómo se llevaban, la complicidad que tenían, me sentí desplazado, sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero debes de entenderme, cada vez que la llamaba o ella a mí, me comentaba lo maravillosos que era su amigo Jake, y los celos me estaban matando.-

-Te comprendo Edward, pero también debes de entender que ella sufrió mucho antes de que tu llegaras a Roma- lo mire sin comprender- ella me conto sobre ti, se notaba cuanto te quería, y cuanto te extrañaba, se veía tan indefensa que cuando nos presento creí que por fin todo estaba solucionado, pero me equivoque al ver como ella se quedo llorando arrodillada frente a la cafetería mientras tú te marchabas.

-Eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar Jacob.-

-Debes arreglar las cosas definitivamente y de una vez por todas estar juntos.-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Por favor Cullen el amor entre ustedes es claro para todos nosotros.-

Y sin decir nada más Jacob se levanto y salió de mi vista para irse con su esposa, podía ver a Rose jugando con la hija de Leath, Bella estaba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo, podía reconocer esa portada donde fuera, era su ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas, ese lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, yo le regale uno de colección pero creo que después de todo lo que paso, ella no lo quiere usar.

Emmett estaba nadando, mientras Alice se comía una taza con frutas, Tania estaba sentada en una silla de playa con su portátil, me levante de donde estaba y camine hasta donde Bella, ella no noto mi presencia por lo que cuando me senté a su lado ella se sobresalto.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte- Le dije sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, sabes que cuando leo no pienso en lo que me rodea.-

-Lo sé siempre has sido así, pero dime ¿Dónde está el ejemplar que te regale?, bueno no quiero ser entrometido tú puedes hacer con el libro lo que desees, por eso te lo obsequie.- Me pase una mano por el cabello, me estaba poniendo nervioso

-Lo tengo guardado Edward- me dijo sonriendo- como tengo que estar viajando prefiero mantenerlo seguro, antes de extraviarlo.

-No debes darme explicaciones, solo me pareció extraño que no lo tuvieras, antes no te separabas de él.-

-Como te dije, no deseo perderlo.-

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin relevancia, ella reía tan despreocupadamente que no podía dejar de verla, y como siempre pasaba, nos sumergimos en nuestra propia burbuja personal.

-Y dime ¿Qué pasa con Tania?- Su mirada se volvió triste.

-Con ella no pasa nada, solo somos bueno amigos.-

-Pero se ven tan cómodos juntos.- Dijo mirándome con incredulidad.

-Es la verdad Bella, cuando te fuiste a celebrar tu cumpleaños es este lugar, yo me sentía tan solo, no estaba mi amiga, mi confidente, la persona con la que crecí. Deje de hacer muchas cosas que hacía antes solo porque me recordaban a ti, pero un día conocí a una chica rubia de ojos claros que me sonreía de forma sincera, al inicio no le tome importancia pero con el tiempo ella se gano mi confianza, se volvió en mi amiga, una en la cual me apoyaba para poder sobrellevar el hecho de que no estabas.-

-Cuando hablabas con migo podía notar la devoción que le tenias, al decir su nombre era como si hablaras de algo maravilloso, por eso es que ya pensaba que tenían algo o por lo menos sentías algo más por ella. Pero nunca me lo comentaste por lo que no dije nada,-

-Nunca te lo comente porque no había nada más Bella, es cierto que yo la admiraba, aún lo hago, y es porque ella es una mujer muy fuerte, además de que ambos compartíamos algo en común, ambos estábamos lejos de personas que queríamos, ella de su familia y yo de ti.-

-Cada cada vez que escuchaba su nombre salir de tus labios, me sentía desplazada, como si ya no formara parte de tu vida- le limpie las lágrimas que ya empezaban a recorrer su rostro- pero también sabía que no tenía derecho a elegir con quienes te relacionabas, pero ahora que conozco a Tania me doy cuenta de que lo que dices es verdad, ella es una mujer asombrosa y se convirtió en mi amiga, y eso que no ha pasado mucho desde que la conocí.

-No importa lo que pase Bella, pero debes de saber que tú siempre serás la persona más importante para mí. Y como te lo dije antes ya no tengo la fuerza para alejarme, y tampoco lo voy a hacer.-

Seguimos hablando por un poco más Bella me dijo que sus lágrimas eran solo porque temía perder lo que ya estaba recuperando, también me dijo que aún no podía olvidar lo que había pasado, que aceptaba que no fue para tanto, que pudo haber sido peor, pero que se sentía dolida por lo que requería tiempo.

La pequeña Isabella llego corriendo para que su madrina la llevara a jugar, por lo que nos despedimos para que ella se pudiera marchar.

-Sigues tan enamorado como antes, bueno creo que más.-

-Fui un tonto que la perdió por tres años Alice, pero ya no estoy dispuesto a perderla de nuevo.-

-Si ya cuentas con que ella este a tu lado, con que ella se comporte como lo hacía antes de que todo esto pasara, entonces debes luchar por ella, por su amor, entre ustedes siempre hubo algo más que los unía, creo que ustedes son los únicos que no se deban cuenta, pero bueno ahora tienes la oportunidad de estar a su lado.-

-¿Crees sinceramente Ali que Bella y yo podamos estar juntos algún día?- Le dije mirando a mi hermanita que me sonreía.

-Estoy completamente segura hermanito, ustedes se quieren, basta con verlos para notarlo, ustedes se sumergen en una burbuja personal que nadie puede penetrar, así que no dudo que ustedes estén juntos dentro de poco, además recuerda que contra mí no se puede apostar.-

-Lo sé Alice eres nuestra pequeña vidente.- Dije despeinándola.

Cuando se empezó a hacer tarde Su nos llamo para que fuéramos a comer, primero subimos a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos, y cuando iba hacia el comedor, pase por lo que supuse era el despacho ya que tenía varios estantes de libros y un enorme escritorio. La puerta estaba entre abierta por lo que pude ver a Bella sentada en un sofá color café con el libro que yo le regale, quise entrar pero una mano me detuvo.

-Déjala sola Edward- Tania me soltó y me indico que la siguiera hasta que llegamos a la sala- mira se que la amas y que quieres pasar tiempo con ella pero también debes de darle espacio para que ella sienta tu ausencia y te busque.

-Realmente eres una persona especial Tania.-

-Si me lo dices seguido- me dijo sonriendo como la primera vez que la vi- ahora dime ¿ya tienes planeado algo para hacer que ella caiga a tus pies?

-No creo que pase así Tania pero, debe reconocer que no tengo nada pensado.-

-Bueno creo que deben de salir, caminar, recorrer las calles repletas de historia y platicar, además me han dicho que el Coliseo de noche es hermoso y más cuando hay luna llena como esta noche.-

Tania siguió contándome sus planes hasta que todos bajaron a comer, Bella se sentó a mi lado cosa que me extraño pero después de ver a Tania sonreír, sentí que así es como debía ser.

-Y Bella dime- llamo Tania su atención- ¿tienes algunos planes para esta tarde?

-No, hoy no debo de asistir a la empresa ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno es que me comentaron en el hospital que ver el Coliseo de noche es algo maravilloso y me gustaría verlo, bueno con todos ustedes.-

-Si es maravilloso – sonrió Bella- y más con luna llena, justo como esta noche, ¿les gustaría venir?

-Sí- gritaron todos.-Yo solo podía ver la sonrisa socarrona de Tania, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo tramaba

Tania siguió comiendo como si nada pasara, pero cuando notaba que la miraba solo me sonreía y seguía en lo suyo.

Todos estaban entusiasmados con la salida de esta noche, Bella le aviso a Stephan que saldrían esta noche, por lo que debía de tener preparados los autos ella llevaría su camioneta y él la otra. Alice creyó que era una buena ocasión para salir de compras para nuestra visita al Coliseo pero Bella argumento que no podía ya que era poco tiempo para las locas salidas de Alice, palabras de Bella aunque todos pensamos lo mismo; así que Bella sugirió ingresar a una de las páginas de las muchas tiendas de esta ciudad y así encargar algunas prendas a nombre de ella y que llevarían a la misma puerta de la casa.

Alice parecía una pequeña con juguete nuevo, salió corriendo hacia el despecho de Bella para comenzar a pedir la ropa. En cuanto terminamos de comer Bella se disculpo para ir a realizar algunas llamadas al jardín ya que Alice ocupaba su despacho junto a Rose, yo me encontraba en la sala con los demás, desde donde estaba podía ver a Bella sentada en una de las bancas hablando con alguien por teléfono, por momentos sonreía y luego las arrugas que se le crean cuando está concentrada en algo hacían acto de presencia.

Cuando termino de conversar se quedo sentada en la misma banca y mirando el cielo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y mantenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios, se vía tan pacifica y tierna.

-Sabes que tienes 30 minutos de verla.- Me dijo Tania a mi lado, no sabía cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No ha pasado tanto tiempo cierto?- Le dije mirándola sonreírme burlona.

-Llevo aquí sentada unos 15 minutos y tú no me has notado, pero no te preocupes por eso Edward, no le diré a nadie.-

-No comprendo cómo fue que la perdí, que perdí el perfecto mundo que tenía.-

-Las cosas pasas por algo querido amigo, pero veras que todo se solucionara.-

-Tienes una gran fe en las cosas Tania- le dije mirando de nuevo a Bella quien seguía en la misma posición que antes- solo espero que no te equivoques en esto.

-Sabes que siempre tengo éxito en mis planes y en lo que predigo-

-Suenas como mi hermana Alice- Le dije mirándola divertido y ella me saco su lengua- y en eso también te pareces a ella.

-Creo que después de pasar tanto tiempo con tu melliza algo se me pego. Pero te lo digo de verdad, estoy segura que este viaje te ayudara para recuperar qué crees perdido pero que realmente siempre ha estado a tu lado.-

-Espero tengas razón y tu también encuentres lo que te mereces.-

-Ya verás que para los dos el futuro será algo maravilloso.-

Nos quedamos viendo televisión con los demás, poco después se nos unieron Alice y Rose quienes según sus propias palabras se divirtieron mucho de compras en línea.

Bella entro y se sentó al lado de Emmett quien la rodeo con su brazo libre ya que con el otro tenia a Rose.

-Bells- La llamo Jake y ella lo miro instándole a continuar- se me había olvidado decirte que te manda saludos Rebeca, y su amiga Penélope, quieren saber cuando viajas a Hawái para visitarlas.

-Cuando tenga vacaciones Jacob- el aludido enarco una ceja en señal de incredulidad- no me mires de esa forma, sabes que las vacaciones dejaron de existir para mi desde el momento en el que me gradué de secundaria.

-También nos perdimos eso – dijo Rosalie mirándola con pena en sus ojos claros- no estuvimos contigo en ese día tan especial para todos.

-Lo sé Rose- le contesto Bella sonriendo con tristeza- pero así tenían que ser las cosas, no podían pasar de otro modo.

-¿Tienes fotografías de tus últimos días en el instituto?- Le pregunto mi hermana con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí, están en la sala de videojuegos.-

Emmett al escuchar esas palabras, se levanto de un salto y se llevo a Bella con él, ella nos condujo a una sala enorme con dos pantallas de plasma que casi cubrían una pared completa cada una. Había varios estantes completos de discos que según lo que nos dijo Leath eran de películas, videojuegos y música, un estéreo se conectaba a varias bocinas que se esparcían por toda la estancia.

-Bella esto es el paraíso- Decía Emm en medio del cuarto mirando todo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo sé, lo mande a construir y acondicionar para ustedes.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

- Aunque las cosas no estaban de la mejor forma en mi vida, tenía la esperanza de que pusiéramos estar todos juntos en Italia, para Edward mande a preparar el cuarto de música, para ustedes dos- dijo mirando a Jasper y a mi hermano- y para Rose y Alice me asocie a todas esas tiendas de diseñador.

-¿Lo dices en serio Bella?-

-Alice claro que lo digo enserio, saben que no me interesa la moda, por que otra razón lo haría- Le dijo abrazándola- ahora vamos a jugar.

Todos nos sentamos en los cómodos sofás que se encontraban en toda la estancia, Emmett parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, Jacob le hacía compañía mientras los demás los veíamos.

-Ahora no habrá poder humano que los saque de este lugar- Le dijo Rose a Bella desde donde estaba sentada

-Lo sé Rosalie, pero no me importa, me gusta tenerlos aquí.-

-¿No te sientes sola en esta casa tan grande Bella?-

-La verdad es que sí Jasper, pero tengo también a Su y mis padres también viven en esta casa pero solo que están de viaje por ahora.-

Bella cada vez que le mencionaban algo del pasado sonreía, pero en sus ojos se veía que el dolor no se había marchado del todo.

Nos quedamos por un rato más hasta que Alice miro su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que se hacía tarde, ya teníamos más de tres horas de estar jugando, pero es que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes.

-Bella es tarde, debemos prepararnos ahora- Alice se levanto del sofá como si la empujaran, y tomo a Bella de la mano para llevarla con ella.

-Alice estás loca, no debemos de prepararnos para nada, solo iremos al Coliseo no de fiesta-

-Bella, Bella- Alice la miraba fijamente y Bella se encogió ante el tono de su voz- ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Cada salida es un motivo más para lucir bellas.

Alice no dejo que Bella respondiera ya que entre Tania Rosalie y ella se la llevaron hasta su recamar, yo me quede con los chicos y Leath un poco más hasta que decidimos ir a darnos un baño y cambiarnos de ropa para irnos.

Después de otra larga hora todos estábamos preparados, Bella se veía hermosa con unos jeans azules desteñidos, y una blusa azul rey de manga larga y capucha, según palabras de mi cuñada se veía elegante y casual a la vez. Para mí, ella era hermosa con lo que fuera.

Nos fuimos en dos autos distintos, yo conducía la camioneta negra de Bella y Stephan llevaba la blanca, Alice y Jasper venían con Bella y con migo.

Nos estacionamos unas cuantas calles cerca de nuestro destino, ya que Alice quería pasar por unas tiendas donde los autos no podían pasar.

Bella iba delante de mí, en medio de Alice y Rosalie, las tres iban tomadas por los brazo. Tania conversaba con Leath y reían casa cierto tiempo.

Cuando llegamos al Coliseo, Bella saludo al guarda y nos dejo entrar como si nada, caminamos por unos pasillos de rocas, las paredes estaban agrietadas por tantos años desde que lo construyeron. Esta vez Bella venia a mi lado por lo que en un acto reflejo como tantas veces lo hice antes, le tome la mano, ella no se alejo de mí, tan solo me sonrió y entrelazo nuestros dedos, note que varios de nuestros acompañantes nos miraron pero por suerte no hicieron comentario alguno.

Al llegar a la parte principal de la estructura, Bella soltó mi mano para acercarse a un hombre de unos 50 para pedirle que nos tomara una fotografía a todos juntos, ella me rodeo por la cintura con sus pequeños bracitos, el hombre quien resulto era el encargado del lugar nos devolvió la cámara y nos sonrió a ella y a mí, después al pasar a mi lado me dijo: ''Suerte muchacho, tienes otra oportunidad'', no comprendí el motivo de esas palabras pero no tuve tiempo de preguntarle ya que se fue y Emmett reclamaba el que no podía ver las luna desde donde nos encontrábamos.

Subimos por unas escaleras para que todos viéramos la hermosa luna llena de esa noche, Tania trataba de acercarse a mí para conversar pero cuando venia Bella ella se iba para darnos espacio.

La noche nos termino de cubrir, y estaba tan absorto con lo que me rodeaba, y teniendo mis brazos alrededor de Bella que estaba con su espalda contra mí pecho que no me di cuenta de que los demás ya no estaban.

-Bella- le llame poniendo mi boca cerca de su oído, note como ella se estremeció y no respondió nada- ¿sabes donde están los demás?

-¿Cómo dices?- Ella se soltó de mis brazos y de inmediato sentí su ausencia

-No están los chicos- le dije mirando hacia los lados, ella miro igual que yo y sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes.

-No puede ser, ¿Dónde están?-

-No lo sé. No note cuando se marcharon.-

-Tenemos que encontrarlos.-

Los buscamos por un rato y llamábamos a sus teléfonos celulares pero no respondían, después de un rato nos cansamos y nos fuimos a comer a un restaurant cercano, Bella trato de contactara Stephan quien también se había marchado con un auto, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

-Es extraño que no estén por ningún lado ni que atiendan mis llamadas o mensajes.- Tenia la cara entre las palmas de sus manos.

-Ya no te preocupes por ellos- coloque el menú en la mesa y la mire, se veía tan tierna tan ella- te aseguro que están bien, además Stephan se fue con ellos no andan solos por las calles, tienen un auto.

-Lo sé, pero me parece raro.-

Los dos pedimos lasaña en salsa de hongos y conversábamos de todo y de nada. Comimos pastel de higos como postre y después de que le ganara para pagar yo, salimos de ese lugar de nuevo tomados de las manos. No me había dado cuenta de cómo extrañaba tener su mano entre la mía, siempre he dicho que su mano fue hecha para la mía.

Caminamos por las calles de Roma mirando como las parejas pasaban a nuestro lado, pasamos por el hotel donde ella se quedaba la primera vez que vino hace tres años. Llegamos hasta la cafetería donde la deje aquella vez. Me detuve enfrente de ese lugar y Bella al notarlo se quedo a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-

-Aquí fue donde todo término- Le dije mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo los míos húmedos.

- Edward eso ya termino, se quedo en el pasado ya olvídalo.-

- ¿Cómo olvidar el haber lastimado lo más importante para mí?-

-¿Qué?- Se notaba la confusión en sus ojos

-Siempre, desde que éramos pequeños, supe que tú eras la más importante en mi vida, pero por cobardía o no sé que, te perdí hace tres años, pero ya no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo- le tome sus manos entre las mías y la mire a los ojos- hace tres años, en esta misma acera, en frente a esta cafetería, te dije las cosas más difíciles que te pude haber dicho, te lastime y me di la vuelta dejando que las lágrimas causadas por mi culpa se derramaran de esos pozos de chocolate que tienes como ojos, y por tres años me sentí el hombre más miserable de la tierra, solo buscaba una oportunidad para tenerte de nuevo a mi lado y disculparme y ahora que te tengo en frente de mi, quiero decirte algo. –Tome aire y dijo lo que tendría que haber dicho desde hace mucho.

''Bella eres lo más importante en mi vida, has estado a mi lado cuando más lo necesite y me has alegrado al vida siempre, eres la persona que me complementa, por tres años viví sin vivir en verdad, solo sobrevivía día a día, quería tenerte a mi lado cuando obtenía cada logro de mi vida, como cuando gane el premio nacional de música a los 12. No estabas a mi lado cuando me gradué, cuando me dieron la noticia de que ingresaría a la facultad de medicina. Te quería junto a mí Bella''

-Edward ya basta, no te hagas más daño- libero una de sus manos y limpio mis lagrimas, las cuales no sabía que derramaba- tu también me has hecho mucha falta, no sabía cómo enfrentar un nuevo día sin ti, cada día durante estos tres años, así como tú lo has dicho, no vivía solo sobrevivía, pero sabía que algún día te volvería a ver, tenía la esperanza de que regresaras o llamaras, pero no lo hiciste, y yo tampoco, yo por cobardía preferí dejarte ir, creí que si no volvías era porque ya nada existía entre nosotros, y que lo mejor era dejarte ir.

-Yo no regrese porque creía que lo mejor era dejarte solo y que fueras feliz, siempre estaba a tu lado, sentía que nadie te merecía y por eso no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ti, pero cuando te vi al lado de Jacob comprobé que merecías a alguien que te amara y al cual tu amaras, pero yo quería ser ese alguien. Solo te pido que confíes de nuevo en mí-

-Edward no comprendo nada, - Bella me miraba directo a los ojos como buscando alguna verdad escondida o algún indicio de que le estaba jugando una broma- dices que querías ser ese alguien, pero no tenias que serlo, tu ya lo eras, fuiste y siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida, eras más que mi mejor amigo, eras mi familia, la persona que me complementaba, te extrañaba y cuando llegaste aquí de nuevo me sentí completa, pero paso lo que paso enfrente de esta cafetería y de nuevo me sentí vacía, y ahora que te tengo de nuevo en mi vida siento que no es real.-No comprendía bien lo que decía ella pero algo en mi se removió.

-No puedo leer tu mente Bella, necesito que me digas lo que estas pensando.-

-Ahora tengo miedo- Sabia que ella no confiaría de nuevo en mí

-Pero no de ti, - ella se acerco a mí- temo perderte, siento que vas a desaparecer.

-No sabes cuánto te he esperado- La mire directo a los ojos.- El león se enamoro de la oveja

-Que estúpida oveja.- Me dijo sonriendo

-Y que masoquista y morboso es el león.- le dije sonriendo, de nuevo la tenía a mí lado.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando más y más hasta que nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto Edward?- Su aliento golpeo mi rostro y las ideas abandonaron mi cerebro.

-Lo que quiero decir Bella es que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, quiero tenerte en mi vida siempre- sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo- quiero que nunca más nos separemos, que no seas más que una amiga.- Tome aire y me prepare para decir lo que debí decir hace mucho tiempo- Bella te amo- su respiración se detuvo ya que no la sentí más en mi rostro – te amado desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sé bien desde cuando, no me había dado cuenta que esa dependencia que sentía hace ti era porque te amaba porque te quería más que una amiga.

-Edward yo…-

-Bella no me digas nada, si no sientes nada por mí no hay problema, yo lo comprendo, pero no me prives de tu amistad.-

-Edward podrías callarte por favor- ella se puso seria, sus mejillas sonrosadas y yo solo pude sonreír- yo también te amo, no sé como paso pero así fue, me enamore de mi mejor amigo, de mi confidente, de mi compañero de juegos y travesuras, me dolió el perderte y me dolería perderte ahora.

No podía creer que ella me dijera que me amaba por lo que solo la abrace a mi cuerpo sintiendo su calor, y como cada parte de su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío. La tome de las manos y la lleve hasta un parque cercano que observe cuando veníamos hacia acá.

-Bella quiero hacer las cosas bien Bella- me puse enfrente de ella y tome su rostro con mis manos- ya te dije que te amo- ella sonrió de forma tierna y se sonrojo un poco- pero debo de decirte algo más, Isabella me harías el honor de ser mi novia.

Por lo que me pareció una eternidad ella no respondió, pero después una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial.

-Claro que quiero Edward- se abrazo a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello- lo que he querido siempre.

-Gracias, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra-

Me separe un poco de ella para mirar esos ojos que me han cautivado desde el momento en el que los mire siendo solo un bebé, me fui acercando a ella hasta que de nuevo nuestros rostros quedaron a solo unos centímetros, mire como se sonrojaba y después de perderme en sus posos de chocolate junte mis labios con los suyos y fue como si por fin mi mundo estuviera completo, como si ahora por fin estaba en el lugar correcto.

_**Hola de nuevo yo, perdón por la tardanza, pero por fin ya pude actualizar.**_

_**Como ven ya están juntos, como ven Tania no es mala, solo ama a la persona errónea como en Sol de Media noche, pero comprende que no puede hace nada y se conforma con tener a Edward cerca y que él sea feliz.**_

_**Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.**_


	11. Estoy donde pertenezco

_**Estoy donde pertenezco.**_

_**POV Bella**_

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, me separe de Edward por falta de aire, sus ojos esmeralda me veían directo a los ojos, y pude encontrar en ellos el amor que profesaba con sus palabras.

No dijimos nada por un tiempo, las palabras no hacían falta, solo mirarnos bastaba para que supiéramos lo que el otro quería decir o sentía.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me condujo a uno de los bancos que estaban en el parque, me rodeo con sus brazos e hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No puedo creer que este contigo de esta forma Edward- Le dije sin mirarlo

-Soy yo el que no puede creer que esto esté pasando, perdí mucho tiempo por negar lo que mi corazón sabía desde hace mucho, creo que desde niño supe lo que sentía por ti, pero era demasiado cabezota o cobarde como para reconocerlo.-

-Creo que no fuiste el único- me separo un poco y le miro a los ojos, los cuales me ven con ternura y pena, la misma que debo de reflejar yo por perder el tiempo- siempre que estaba contigo sentía tanta paz, sentía que todo estaba bien, cuando me marche se quedo parte de mi corazón contigo en Forks, pero creía que solo era porque eras mi amigo, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos a los ojos, después me volví a acomodar en su hombro solo para mirar como las estrellas cubrían el cielo ya negro.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?-Me pregunto Edward en un murmullo.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea, lo más probable es que ya estén en la casa, y que todo esto lo tenían planeado- sonrió al recordar cómo se emocionaron en la mañana con la idea de la visita al Coliseo- aunque creo que todo lo planeo Tania, recuerdo que ella fue la que lo comento al inicio, y ya que Alice no dijo nada antes, creo que no fue su idea.

-Tania en ocasiones se parece a Alice, recuerdo cuando la conocí, creí que ella y mi hermana se llevarían de maravilla-

-Y ya te entiendo porque- le digo sonriendo, ya que se que él me ama a mí y no a Tania- son muy parecidas, y tomando en cuenta que Alice me agrada mucho, comprendo el motivo por el cual tu rubia amiga me grada tanto desde que entro a la sala de conferencias del hospital.

-¿Ya no celos de ella? – Me dice y noto su tono burlón

-Yo no tenía celos de Tania- le respondo pero sé que no es verdad- no tenía motivos de sentirlos

-Sabes que eso no es verdad- se separa de mi y hace que lo mire a los ojos- cada vez que nos veías cerca parecía como si quisieras asesinarnos o solo a ella-

-Sabes Edward, eres un egocéntrico – le dije acariciándole la mejilla, él solo apoyo más su cara en mi palma- pero la verdad es que tienes razón, cuando la vi en el hospital y como te miraba y sonreía, me sentía fuera de lugar, como si ya no perteneciera a tu mundo, y en cierta forma lo era ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que éramos amigos, los inseparables Edward y Bella, ya no nos habíamos vuelto a ver y ya no sabía cómo actuar frente a ti.

-Nada había cambiado Bella, sin importar lo que paso años atrás en ese mismo lugar donde te confesé que te amaba, siempre íbamos a hacer nosotros dos, aquellos niños que correrían por el jardín de mi madre y que pasaban horas en el salón de entretenimiento mirando películas. Y aun seguimos siendo ellos-

-Tu siempre sabes lo que debes de decir Edward- El solo me sonrió y me volvió a besar- Bella creo que es hora de que regresemos a casa, créeme no quiero irme, pero no quiero que te enfermes, ya hace frio-

La verdad es que no tenia frio, el estar entre sus brazos me daba el calor que necesitaba, pero al mirar la hora en mi reloj de pulsera me di cuenta de que teníamos más de una hora de estar en el parque, así que me puse de pie y tome su mano para que se levantara, caminamos por las calles de regreso al auto que ellos muy amablemente dejaron para nosotros dos. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y él tomo asiento tras el volante, íbamos en un cómodo silencio, yo de vez en cuando lo miraba pero él solo observaba la carretera, luego regresaba mi atención a la oscura noche que veía por mi ventanilla.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Me dijo en tono burlón cuando se detuvo en un semáforo y noto que lo miraba.

-Solo comprobaba que los años ya te están pasando factura, creo que ya se te nota algunas arrugas debajo de los ojos.

-Muy chistosa- toma mi mano que descansa en mi pierna y después de darle un apretón la coloco debajo de la suya en la palanca de cambios- oye Bella, me encantan tus autos, tienes buen gusto

-Gracias y eso que no has visto la colección de autos deportivos.-

-¿Tienes una colección? –Se veía que estaba sorprendido.

-Así es, tengo un Camaro, un Cadillac, un BMW, un Audi, un porsche como el de Alice pero en gris, un Volvo blanco y no podía faltar el Austin Martin negro, el gta. 4 azul, el mercedes guardián y un Ferrari rojo, es ultimo que compre, los me más utilizo son el Volvo, el Austin y el Guardián.-

-Es increíble- se notaba el asombro en su voz y en sus ojos, no era un secreto que él amaba esos autos- ¿pero porque usas más esos?

-Bueno la verdad es que- sentía que estaba roja como un tomate- tu tienes un volvo y un Austin, y siempre me decías que debías comprarme un Mercedes guardián porque son más seguros, y cuando los compre sentía que estabas con migo.-

-Bella eres tan dulce, pero no te avergüences por eso- levanto mi rostro que había ocultado entre

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Compre todos los libros de Jane Austen y también de Emily Brote, creo que al leerlo sentía que tenia con migo, como cuando te quedabas en mi casa pero siempre cargabas con tus clásicos.-

-Ahora eres tu el que esta sonrojado, te ves tan adorable- eso hizo que se sonrojara más- pero es hora del espectáculo- nos encontrábamos frente a la casa y estaba estacionado el auto que se dejaron ellos- solo sígueme la corriente, les daremos una sorpresa, y más a Alice ya que una vez le dije que no jugara a la casamentera.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-

-Ya lo veras.- Le di un beso antes de bajar del automóvil y camine lo más seria que pude hasta la puerta de la casa, ya tenía las llaves listas y entre, como esperaba todos estaban viendo una película en la sala incluso Stephan, al escuchar la puerta todos se giraron hacia mí, en sus rostros una enorme sonrisa, pero al ver mi rostro eso cambio

-Bella qué bueno que llegaran ya nos tenían preocupados, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- La primera en hablar fue Alice.

-Vienes atrás, pero no creo que estuvieran tan preocupados por nosotros, ya que todo lo planearon ustedes, ya te dije una vez Alice que no intentaras manejar mi vida, que no te la iba a permitir, y ahora vas y lo haces de nuevo, esto es demasiado.

-Bella nosotros solo…- Tania se veía arrepentida, quería decirle que no estaba enojada pero ellos debían aprender una lección

-Nosotros nada Tania, lo que hacen es meterse en la vida de los demás y eso no está bien, deben de comprender que entre él y yo- señale a Edward que ya estaba en la puerta y me veía confundido- nunca habrá nada, la amistad se termino, se rompió y nunca será lo que fue, ya basta de tratar de unir los pedazos rotos de lo que una vez fue hermoso.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- La voz de Edward sonaba dolida y al verlo lo comprobé, él creía que lo que paso en el parque fue un juego para mí

-Lo que pasa Edward es que no podemos dejar que nuestros amigos jueguen así con nosotros aunque sus intenciones sean buenas. Y tu Stephan ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Señorita yo lo siento.- El rostro de todos ellos ahora reflejaba culpa y dolor y me di cuenta de ha había sido suficiente.

-Pero bueno, creo que algo tengo que agradecerles- camine hasta Edward y colocándome a su lado le tome de la mano- el hecho de que al fin estoy donde pertenezco.

-Bella estás loca, casi nos matas de un susto- Rosalie se veía molesta y eso no era bueno para mí seguridad e integridad física- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

-Ya se los dije, ustedes deben de dejar de manejar nuestras vidas, aunque esta vez funciono, deben de detenerse.

-Eso sí que no- Alice puso sus manos en su cadera y nos miraba seria- ya hicimos que se unieran, ahora debo de planear la boda.

-¿La que?- Dijimos su hermano y yo al mismo tiempo- estás loca de remate enana, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que planearas la boda?

-Vamos, me deben de dejar, no pensaran contratar a una desconocida con titulo que a mí que me conocen de toda la vida y además soy muy buena, modestia aparte.-

-Bella no se refería a eso- Edward la miraba asuntado y divertido- si no a que es muy pronto para planear una boda, apenas y llevamos unas horas como pareja.-

-Pero no es justo- hizo su puchero y nos miro con cara de cachorro.

-Alice amor- Jasper la tomo de los hombros- ellos tienen razón, no puedes planear una boda aun, es muy pronto.

Alice protesto un poco más pero después se dio por vencida, claro no hasta después de que tanto Edward como yo le prometiéramos que la dejaríamos planear nuestra boda, porque a pesar de que era muy pronto, ambos sabíamos que queríamos llegar a eso en algún futuro y puede que no tan lejano.

Tania también se nos acerco para felicitarnos, en sus ojos note que era sincera, pero en el fondo se veía una pizca de dolor después de todo el cariño que siente por su amigo no era de solo amigos. Llamamos a nuestros padres para darles la noticia, Esme y René solo dijeron que ya era hora, lo que nos hizo reír a todos, y Charlie le pidió a Edward que me cuidara como había hecho por tantos años, pero también incluyo una amenaza de su parte, Carlise me dio la bienvenida a su familia como una futura Cullen ya que siempre forme parte de ella, y nos dijo que esperaba que pronto camináramos hacia el altar lo que volvió a provocar que Alice saltara de su asiento y buscara donde anotar nombres de posibles Chefs que crearan el menú de la boda, hasta que se deicidio por el del reataran donde los lleve.

Emmett no paraba de hacer bromas, por lo que Rose lo tuvo que golpear en la nuca, pero seguía molesta y me costó un mundo hacer que me perdonara, y eso incluyo un abrigo de Chanela, y otro para Alice.

Carme esta igual de emocionada, y se ofreció a preparar algo de comer para celebrar con Champanes a pesar de que Edward y yo le dejemos que ya habíamos cenado, Jacob y Leath no dejaban de hacer nos preguntas sobre donde nos gustaría ir de Luna de Miel ya que ellos se encargarían de todo, fueron otros dos que costo que comprendieran que estábamos de novios no comprometidos.

Carmen nos preparo unas botanas, nada muy elaborada, dijo que la cena especial seria cuando nuestros padres estuvieran presentes también. Edward no se separaba de mi, en ocasiones me besaba o me abrazaba, podíamos sentir los flashes de la cámara de Alice que quería hacer un álbum de recuerdos para nuestros hijos, porque después de que se le paso la idea de la boda, siguió la de los bebes, lo que me susto mas de que la primera idea.

Pude notar como Tania apartaba la vista de una de mis escenas románticas y se levantaba para salir al jardín, yo dije que iría a hacer unas llamadas y salí detrás de ella.

-¿Hace frio no crees?- Le dije al estar cerca.

-No tanto como en Forks- me respondió sin mirarme.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta Bella?- Ella se giro para verme.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, se que planeaste todo y te lo agradezco, pero eso no elimina tus sentimientos, créeme yo lo intente.-

-Tienes razón, no tienes nada que agradecer y yo estoy bien, esto feliz y tranquila.-

-No debes de fingir, después de todo no nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, pero sé que te duele, y no me malinterpretes no planeo restregarte en la cara que estoy con él, solo digo.-

-Se que no serias capaz de hacerlo, pero no te preocupes por mi Bella yo estoy bien con esto, siempre supe cual era mi lugar en la vida de Edward, y cuál era el tuyo, aun antes de que él aceptara lo que sentía por ti, yo sabía donde debíamos estar cada una de nosotras en su mundo.-

-No puedo evitar pensar Tania que estamos haciendo algo mal- ella me miro confundida- es que míralo de esta forma, tu eres perfecta para él, y yo así lado no encajo.

-Edward siempre me dijo que no te veías como realmente eras, y ahora me doy cuenta, tu eres perfecta para él, eres noble, eres sincera y te pones después que los demás, eres como él, y también eres hermosa, Edward no solo ve tu belleza exterior sino también la interior y por eso es que están juntos como debe de ser, ahora si me disculpas entes de que llegaran jugaba con Emmett a las cartas y gane el me debe dinero. Y Bella- se detuvo antes de entrar a la casa- hazlo muy feliz, Edward se lo merece.

-Con mi vida.- Le respondí, ella sonrió y entro a la sala de nuevo.

Me quede mirando el cielo, las estrellas estaban más brillantes que nunca, el aire estaba frio y alborotaba mi cabello pero eso no me importaba, después de haber nacido en Forks esto no era nada, pasados unos minutos en los que me quede ahí solo mirando, sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura desde atrás y ese aroma que reconocía tan bien inundo mis fosas nasales.

-Deberíamos entrar hace frio- Me dijo en el oído para después besar mi cuello.

-No me preocupa, sabes que esto no es nada comparado con el frio de casa.-

-Vi entrar a Tania y decidí darte tiempo pero como no entrabas decidí venir por ti ya me estaba preocupando.-

-Solo pensaba, cuando llegue a esta casa, me gustaba venir en las noches al jardín y sentir el aire en mi rostro, me recordaba a Forks.-

-Es gracioso, nunca te gusto el frio o la lluvia-

-Lo sé, creo que se aplica el dicho, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.- Me gire para verlo a la cara, pero no nos soltamos, solo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Conozco esa sensación, la experimente contigo, y no es agradable.-

No dijimos nada más solo nos miramos a los ojos y después me beso, un beso cargado de amor, ternura y promesas ocultas, las cuales espero pronto cumplir.


	12. Es como un sueño

**Es como un sueño.**

**Bella POV**

Eran las tres de la madrugada y me encontraba mirando hacia el techo de mi recamara, era una noche con tormenta y yo odio las tormentas, y lo peor de todo es que mande a instalar un cristal en toda la pared de mi cuarto que da al jardín trasero solo para recordar la vista de Forks desde el cuarto de Edward, y ahora me arrepiento por que los relámpagos se ven peores.

Llevo casi una hora tratando de dormir pero me es imposible, la lluvia golpeando el techo y las sombras de los árboles reflejándose en la pared posterior hacen que tiemble y no de frio precisamente.

Cuando ya no lo soporte más me levante y me puse las pantuflas que me regalo mi madre en la ultima navidad, me dijo que es lo único que se le ocurrió comprarme ya que ¿Qué se le puede dar a alguien que la tiene todo?

Camine por el pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo, me quede unos dos minutos mirando la puerta como si esta se fuera a abrir como por arte de magia, gire el pomo de la puerta y me asome adentro, todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, camine esta la cama donde un cuerpo sobresalía entre las mantas. Camine hasta ponerme a su lado y después de mirar su pacifico rostro descansar me arrepentí de estar ahí pero de verdad tenía miedo.

-Edward- toque su hombro pero no despertó solo se movió un poco, creo que la caminata de anoche lo agoto- despierta por favor, tengo miedo. - Note que me comportaba como una niña mimada y más que mis ojos ya estaban húmedos, pero no podía cambiar mi miedo.

-¿Bella?- Abrió los ojos y me miro- ¿Estas bien?

-Hay tormenta- Y como si eso lo explicara todo, solo levanto la manta y me indico que me acostara a su lado, y así lo hice.

-Gracias- Dije contra su pecho.

-No es nada mi amor- Nunca podre acostumbrarme a esto, de mi amor, pero me gusta, y después de darme un beso en la cabeza, tarareo mi nana, y así me quede dormida.

Me desperté un poco desorientada, reconocía el cuarto donde me encontraba, era de mi casa después de todo y yo elegí la decoración, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado a quedarme dormida en el. Trate de levantarme pero un peso en mi cadera no me lo permitió, me gire y al ver el rostro de Edward recordé todo, la tormenta, el miedo y cuando me quede con Edward.

-Buenos días- me dijo sin abrir los ojos- sabes que aun es espeluznante que te me quedes mirando cuando duermo.

-Yo no hago eso- le dije sonando indignada pero realmente si lo hacía.

-Claro que lo haces- abrió sus ojos y me miro, en sus labios bailando una sonrisa presumida- lo has hecho desde que éramos pequeños y da miedo.

-Lo siento- le dije bajando la mirada arrepentida- no era mi intención.

-No debes de disculparte, realmente no me molesta, la verdad es que lo sé desde hace tiempo pero nunca me moleste por eso, lo considero tierno.

-¿Tierno?, eres raro Cullen, pero bueno creo que es hora de levantarse- mire el reloj de la mesa de noche y eran las ocho de la mañana- tengo que reunirme con Jacob en el despacho.

-Es temprano aun Bella, por favor quédate un poco más con migo, la reunión es en esta misma casa, puedes quedarte un rato más con migo, pase mucho tiempo lejos de ti, y no quiero que dejes mis brazos- apretó más su agarre en mi cintura haciendo que mi rostro se escondiera en su cuello- quédate.

-Es tentadora la oferta pero no puedo, la reunión es dentro de una hora, además hay una videoconferencia con unas editoriales a las nueve y media y tenemos que prepararnos,

Levante la vista y me tope con sus ojos que me miraban con amor, su sonrisa de lado y en un momento estaba debajo de él, Edward apoyo su peso en sus codos, y su seriedad me asusto, pero cuando su boca se encontró con la mía olvide todo. Permanecimos así por unos minutos o segundos no sé bien, pero cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos, Edward vocalizo un te amo sin pronunciar palabra y yo le respondí de la misma forma. Sobra mencionar que no llegue a la reunión a las nueve.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas Bella?- Ese fue el saludo que me dio Jake al entrar en el despacho, después de todo eran las nueve y veinte minutos.

-Lo siento, me dormí, anoche hubo tormenta y no podía dormir, así que me quede hasta altas horas de la madrugada despierta, lo siento mucho.-

-Bella, Bella- Leath que se encontraba en uno de los sofás del despacho con una portátil- como no aparecías decidí ir a tu cuarto a buscarte- esto no es bueno- pero no te encontré, así que baje a la cocina y todos estaban desayunando menos dos personas ¿adivinas quienes eran?

-Yo te lo diré- Jacob se sentó junto a su esposa- tú y Edward ¿te suena?, ¿nos dirá que paso pequeña?

-No paso nada- le dije tomando asiento frente a mi escritorio- solo que anoche había tormenta y tenía miedo, ambos saben que le temo a las tormentas y me fui a la recamara de Edward y como era tan tarde nos quedamos dormidos, eso es todo.

-Si tú lo dices.-

La verdad es que nada paso, después de que Ed me aprisionara bajo su cuerpo, nos besamos por unos minutos más y luego nos volvimos a acomodar, a pesar de que no dormíamos, nos quedamos solo abrazados, cuando mire el reloj me levante y aunque escuche las quejas de Edward hasta que abandone su recamara, camine a la mía sin mirar atrás y me aliste para un día mas de trabajo.

Ya no teníamos tiempo de prepararnos, por lo que solo encendimos el computador de escritorio y esperamos a que nos llegara el aviso de que teníamos una video llamada, puntual a las 9:30 Paul de la editorial se conecto con nosotros, por cerca de tres horas estuvimos coordinando las próximas ediciones de los libros que nos estarán entregando en estos días.

Cuando logramos terminar Leath se retiro porque mi ahijada necesitaba a su madre. Jacob y yo nos quedamos leyendo uno de los manuscritos que debíamos aprobar, a las doce medio día decidimos comer algo ya que solo habíamos desayunado un jugo de naranja y frutas que nos trajo Carmen hace dos horas.

En la cocina se escuchaban las risas de todos nuestros amigos, al entrar vimos a Alice cerca de la estufa mirando a Rose preparar lo que parecían tostadas francesas, Jasper estaba del otro lado de la habitación preparando jugo de naranja junto a Leath que sostenía a Isabella mientras esta comía una de la galletas de coco. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Edward con un delantal que decía Chef en a la altura del pecho y cocinaba tocino, se veía interesante.

-Lindo atuendo- le dije colocándome a su lado- te luce el rosa.

-Muy chistosa Bella- me dijo mientras me sonreía de lado, como amo esa sonrisa- te gustaría probar- lo mire confundida pero en sus ojos bailaba la diversión- hablo del tocino Swan.

-Ya lo sabía Cullen, y si me gustaría- sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Se ven tan lindos juntos- la voz de Alice llamo nuestra atención, tenía las manos juntas en su pecho como cuando se reza y sus ojos brillaban con ternura- ya era hora de que se decidieran a estar juntos, nos iban a volver locos.

Nos sentamos a comer, Carmen se había ido hace poco a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, mis padres habían llamado y avisado que estarían esta noche en casa, además de los padres de nuestros amigos.

Almorzamos entre bromas y recuerdos divertidos, estaba sentada al lado de Edward, de vez en cuando sentía su mano presionar mi rodilla, lo miraba y él solo me brindaba una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

Rosalie nos contaba de una de las pasarelas que anunciaron en horas de la mañana, Alice también se veía emocionado pero fue ahí que me di cuenta de que faltaban dos en la reunión.

-¿Dónde está Tania y Emmett?- Dije mirando a todos en la mesa.

-Salieron a comprar unas cosas para la parrillada que a Emm se le ocurrió- Me contesto Jasper.

-Ya veo, Emm siempre pensando en comida.- Les dije tomando otro pan tostado.

Después del desayuno nos sentamos en el jardín del frente a mirar las formas de las nubes como hicimos cuando éramos pequeños.

-Esa se parece a una flor- dijo Rose señalando un punto en el cielo.'

-Esa a un vestido de noche con los zapatos y bolso en juego- Todos miramos a Alice sin saber que decirle- no me miren así, es la verdad.

Seguimos así hasta que Emm y Tania regresaron, tenían planeada una parrillada en la terraza, aprovechando que teníamos una enorme parrilla a su disposición.

Estaba sentada entre las piernas de Edward mientras mi espalda se apoyaba a su pecho, miraba a mis amigos compartir y pensaba en lo que me había perdido todos estos años, en sus cumpleaños, en las navidades, los aniversarios de nuestros padres, y quería volver atrás el tiempo para corregirlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería porque todo lo que pasamos me llevo a estar ahora con Edward, rodeándome con sus brazos.

-En que piensas amor- sentí su aliento en mi oído.

-En lo afortunada que soy al tenerlos a ellos como mis amigos y familia y a ti como mi mejor amigo y ahora mi novio.

-Si lo sé, soy un encanto- gire el rostro para mirarlo sonreír y guiñarme el ojo.

-Eres un presumido, pero por eso te amo.-

-Dilo de nuevo- me pidió con un brillo especial en los ojos, - repítelo.

-Te amo- le dije para después darle un casto beso en los labios- siento que es como un sueño lo que estoy viviendo.

-Lo mismo digo.- Sentí de nuevo sus labios en los míos, pero no es que me molestara, la verdad me gustaría que siempre fuera así.

-Ustedes dos consigan un cuarto- la voz de Emmett sonó cerca, pero no esperaba lo que vino después, un chorro de agua fría, de la piscina supongo cayó sobre nosotros.

-Emmett date por muerto-

Me levante y corrí detrás de Emmett, lo perseguí por un rato pero no era capaz de atraparlo, llegamos al borde la piscina y él se detuvo, se giro para verme, y su sonrisa y mirada decían todo, algo planeaba, me di la vuelta para regresar sobre mis pasos y correr, pero Emmett fue más rápido que yo, me tomo por la cintura con uno de sus enormes brazos y luego solo fui consciente de que caminaba con migo en su hombro hasta regresar a la piscina.

-Emmett no te atrevas- le dije en lo que quería fuera un tono amenazador- bájame ahora.

-Pero Belli yo no te haría nada, ¿no confías en mí?-

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?- Le dije ya sin respiración de tanto gritarle que me bajara.

-Emmett, hermano ya bájala- la voz de Edward se escucho sobre mis gritos, sabía que estaba cerca- no te atrevas- le dijo más enfadado que antes, mientras yo sentía como Emm aflojaba su agarre en mi- ponla en el suelo- creí que Emmett lo haría pero solo fue un engaño, en un momento estaba en sus brazos, y en un segundo estaba en el fondo de la piscina, con agua entrando en mis pulmones.

Vi una mancha acercarse a mí debajo del agua y después unos brazos me sujetaron para sacarme a la superficie, sabía que era Edward antes de ver su rostro.

-¿Estas bien? –Su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Si solo trague un poco de agua- no podía hablar bien por motivo de que no podía dejar de toser, pero no era para tanto.

-Emmett estas loco- Rose le dio un golpe en la nuca a su enorme novio- y no me hagas esos pucheros, sabes que Bella no nada muy bien.

-Lo siento Bella- de verdad se veía arrepentido, se que solo lo hizo por jugar, no estaba molesta.

-No te preocupes, - le dije cuando Salí con ayuda de Edward- no me paso nada, ahora si me disculpan, me iré a cambiar.

Edward me llevo hasta mi recamara, le tendí una toalla para que se secara ya que no quería irse a su cuarto hasta asegurarse de que yo estaba bien, algo exagerado pero es de Edward del que estamos hablando.

-De verdad estoy bien Edward- le dije desde el interior de mi cuarto de baño, - solo fue un poco de agua, y no es como si no fuera la primera vez que Emmett lo hace.

-No debió lanzarte a la piscina en primer lugar- Salí del baño y el miraba por la ventana- pero tienes razón, es de mi hermano de quien hablamos y además…..- se quedo a media frase al girarse y verme, tarde un poco en comprender su actitud hasta que baje la mirada a mi atuendo y me sonroje como nunca creí haberlo hecho, llevaba un mini short color azul rey y una camiseta de tirantes de un azul más claro que dejaba parte de mi vientre al descubierto y era sumamente tallada, pero era la que usaba debajo de mi buzo de dormir.

-Lo siento, yo venía por mi buzo, lo deje aquí afuera- sin mirarlo a los ojos, camine hasta mi armario para buscar algo más apropiado.

Sentí un par de brazos rodearme la cintura y acercarme a su pecho, a pesar del agua que aun corría por su cuerpo, se sentía cálido.

-Se que estas bien, - me dijo sin soltarme- es solo que no puedo soportar la idea de que algo te pase, el solo pensar en perderte me asusta.

-No es la primera vez que soy víctima de una de las bromas de Emmett, todos sabemos que él vive para molestar, y si es a mí con más razón, desde pequeños e sido su blanco de bromas.-

-Prométeme algo Bella- su voz ahora sonaba seria y cuando me giro en sus brazos sin soltarme, mire sus ojos y supe que lo que me tenía que decir era algo grave.

-Lo que quieras yo te lo prometeré.- Le respondí también de la forma más seria que pude.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, siempre lucharemos para estar juntos, que nunca nos daremos por vencidos, que nos amaremos como nunca nadie ha amado.-

-Te prometo eso y más mi amor, prometo que siempre te amare que nunca dejare de luchar por lo nuestro, ya probé la despedida y es un sabor que no deseo repetir.-

Edward me tomo entre sus brazos para que quedara a su altura y después me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, con dulzura, amor, miedo y desesperación, como si en el fondo el supiera que algo malo podía llegar a pasar, algo que atentara con destruir lo que acabamos de crear, nuestro amor.

A los pocos minutos dejo que me cambiara a solas, y él también se fue a cambiar, baje al jardín donde ya Jasper y Emmett tenían la parrilla lista, Tania al verme desde la piscina me saludo con un gesto de la mano y siguió leyendo un libro, Alice estaba en la cocina con Carmen y Rose ya que se veían por la gran ventana, al parecer estaban preparando los bocadillos.

Leath y Jake se encontraban en el pasto jugando con la niña y unas flores, pero no veía a Edward por ningún lado, nos separamos hace unos 5 minutos o un poco más ya que antes de bajar realice unas llamadas, y no creo que él tarde tanto en cambiarse de ropa.

Sin decirles nada a mis amigos, volví a entrar en la casa y camine por los pasillos, cuando gire en uno que llevaba hacia la parte oeste de la mansión una suave melodía llego a mí, camine siguiendo la música la cual, me llevo hasta el cuarto de música, la puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que no me fue difícil encontrar a Edward sentado en el banquillo del piano tocando lo que reconocí como mi nana.

Sin querer interrumpirlo me acerque lo suficiente como para quedar detrás de él, tenía los ojos cerrados, y se veía tan pacifico.

-Tocas muy bien, no has perdido la habilidad, tu talento es nato.- Le dije cuando acabo pero no abrió los ojos solo hasta que yo hable.

-¿Cuánto tienes de estar ahí?-

-No mucho – me tomo de la mano y me sentó a su lado- no te vi con los demás y te vine a buscar.

-Bella sobre la promesa- no entendía a donde quería llegar con esto de la promesa, me estaba poniendo nerviosa- quiero saber que la cumplirás, sin importar que.

-¿Edward que está pasando?, me asustas-

-Solo prométeme que lo harás, por favor- la suplica en sus ojos era enorme.  
-Lo prometo- dije mirándolo a los ojos y acunando su rostro en mis manos- prometo que luchare con cada fibra de mí ser para que estemos juntos, nada ni nadie impedirá que tú y yo seamos felices, de eso puedes estar seguro. Pero ahora tú prométeme algo.

-Lo que sea- me dijo apenas en un susurro-

-Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, de mis deseos de estar siempre a tu lado, es una dependencia que me asusta pero que no pienso abandonar, nunca olvides cuanto te amo y que siempre te llevare en mi corazón. ¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

Y así con un beso cerramos nuestro acuerdo, no sabía bien porque Edward tenia esta urgencia por que le prometiera eso, pero la verdad es que en el fondo yo sentía que algo podía llegar a cambiar.

Buenas noches, lamento la tardanza pero como siempre los deberes no me dejan tiempo de nada.

No sé bien cuantos capítulos le quedan a esta historia, pero no serán muchos, la promesa que le pide Edward a Bella es el inicio unos cambios que habrán para el final.

Nos leemos pronto. : )


End file.
